


Olicity Drabble and One-shot Collection

by callistawolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Sex Pollen, Smut, Trapped in a Dream, Trope Bingo Round 3, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 46,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr prompts, drabbles and ficlets featuring the incomparable pairing of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from fogsblue, originally posted here: http://smoakingbadwolf.tumblr.com/post/86028083213/something-i-need-felicity-oliver-d
> 
> Prompt: songfic, Something I Need - Felicity/Oliver!! :D
> 
> Song is "Something I Need" by OneRepublic

_And I had the week that came from hell_  
 _And yes I know that you can tell_  
 _But you’re like the net under the ledge_  
 _But I go flying off the edge_  
 _You go flying off as well_

Felicity’s apartment was dark.  It was late; Felicity had gone into her room hours ago, after making sure he had blankets and pillows and would be as comfortable as possible on her sofa.  And Oliver was comfortable, far more than he’d been since the last few times he’d managed to get some sleep.  Shit, the last time he’d slept properly had been in his makeshift lair on a too-thin palette of blankets, the night before his mother’s funeral.  He’d gotten a couple hours, which was more than the snatches of sleep he’d gotten on the flight to Lian Yu to deposit Slade.  

Felicity was letting him stay at her place since he didn’t really have anywhere else to go.  Digg was with Lyla, predictably and Oliver wanted to give them privacy.  He didn’t really have any cash for a hotel either, not until he liquidated some of his assets.  What little he had, anyhow.  He was grateful for her offer of a place to crash until things got settled.  

But Oliver couldn’t sleep.  He shifted on the sofa, turning onto his side and looking towards the windows looking out on a moonlit night.  His mind was racing over the events of the last couple of days.  The last week, really.  He should be a broken husk of a man right now, but he wasn’t.   There was one very brilliant reason for why he wasn’t and she was tucked away in her bedroom, hopefully fast asleep.  

Felicity.  He couldn’t have done it without her.  She was his rock, his comfort, his hope and his very best friend.  Oliver began to think about what had happened at the mansion, the things he’d said to her and the look on her face when he’d said them.  His skin itched and he pushed himself up off the sofa, restless.  Maybe he just needed a little help settling himself down. 

_Last night I think I drank too much_  
 _Call it our temporary crutch_  
 _With broken words I tried to say_  
 _Honey don’t you be afraid_  
 _If we got nothing we got us (Yeah)_

Poking around in Felicity’s kitchen, he found a bottle of whiskey and a short glass.  Oliver sat at the small table in her kitchen nook and began to pour.  And drink.  He was two glasses in (or was that three?) (or four?), when he heard a noise from down the hallway.  A moment later, a blonde head peered into the kitchen.  The rest of Felicity soon followed.  

Her blonde hair was loose and mussed from sleep, she didn’t wear her glasses, and she was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts that he thought revealed a bit too much leg for his comfort.  

"Oliver, what are you doing?" she asked, rubbing her arms as she crossed to the table and sat in the chair next to him. 

"Having a drink," he muttered, indicating the half empty bottle.  "Want one?"

Her full lips pursed as she took the bottle and his glass and pushed them away, out of his reach.  ”No, and I’m cutting you off,” she told him.  ”Why aren’t you sleeping?”

"I couldn’t."  Oliver sulked at the glass.  He could probably stand up and reach it but he found he didn’t want to go against Felicity’s orders. 

"Me either," she replied, reaching over and covering his hand with hers.  It was a warm comfort, giving him more than the whiskey had.  

"Hell of a week."

"It was.  But it’s over now."

Thank god for that.  The repercussions of what had happened the night he’d fought and defeated Slade Wilson were only just beginning to be felt.  One of those repercussions had to do with what happened between himself and Felicity.  Oh, they’d talked about it on the beach but they’d both largely danced around the subject.  He hadn’t been able to tell her that he hadn’t meant it, but neither could he tell her that he had.  It wasn’t the right time for that. 

But Oliver could see from the lines on her forehead that Felicity was worried.  There was plenty to worry about, to be sure, but they both knew that their relationship was the cornerstone of everything they did.  She was right to be worried, and whiskey or no, he wanted to assure her that everything would be okay. 

He turned his hand, grasping hers before she could draw it back.  He met her eyes and, as always seemed to happen with them, unspoken emotions spoke volumes between them. 

"We’ll be okay, as long as we work together," he said.  

Felicity’s eyes softened, as did her mouth as she smiled a little.  She squeezed his hand.  ”Yeah, we will be.”


	2. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from kelkat9, originally posted here: http://smoakingbadwolf.tumblr.com/post/86126219283/daylight-arrow-felicity-x-oliver
> 
> Prompt: songfic, Daylight Arrow Felicity x Oliver
> 
> Song is: "Daylight" by Maroon5

_This is our last night but it’s late_  
 _And I’m trying not to sleep_  
 _Cause I know, when I wake,_  
 _I will have to slip away_  
 _And when the daylight comes_  
 _I’ll have to go_  
 _But tonight_  
 _I’m gonna hold you so close_

Oliver gasped as Felicity moved down over him, her lips cool on his heated flesh.  She paused only briefly at his nipples, giving each a flick with her soft, pink tongue.  Her blue eyes flashed to his and he fought the tremble that threatened to overtake him and travel to his limbs.  

Lower she moved, straddling his knees as she focused on the ridges of his abdomen muscles.  Her tongue found a crease and she traced it, humming a little.  

"I’ve wanted to do this forever," she admitted, her voice low and husky.  Until this weekend, Oliver hadn’t ever heard her voice like that and now, after only two (glorious) days, he was addicted to the sound.  

Two days and two nights.  Such a short span of time for everything he knew to be turned on its ear like this.  He and Felicity had come to a conference in Metropolis, an unavoidable actual  _business_  trip.  The contacts Oliver needed to make in his bid to win back Queen Consolidated were at this conference and willing to meet with him, plus he needed to show the board that he was serious about his quest.  

And he was.  Serious enough that Oliver packed himself and Felicity across country to attend, leaving Diggle at home with the understanding that he’d keep an eye on the city in their absence.  All in all, it was supposed to be a quick, if boring, trip.  

But Oliver hadn’t counted on the tension that had been building between himself and Felicity coming to a head in such close quarters.  Ever since the night they’d taken down Slade together and Oliver’d had to do the unthinkable, they’d been dancing around each other.  He was aware of her like he’d never been before and while the issues of their shifting relationship had been easy to ignore back in Starling City, here in Metropolis, neither of them could hide.  

After that first blistering kiss outside her hotel room door, neither of them had wanted to. 

Oliver bit back a loud groan as Felicity ran her tongue over his defined ab muscles, moving towards his hip.  Her touch excited him more than he could have ever anticipated.  Her fingers danced along his flanks, brushing over his skin, her glossy nails scratching ever so lightly.  Her tongue swirled in the groove at his hip before he felt the sharp bite of her teeth.  His back bowed off the mattress as the pleasure went directly to his groin. 

He wanted to this with her, just like this, forever.  And that was the bitch of the whole thing; he couldn’t.  He knew it and she knew it.  Tomorrow morning, they had to leave and return to Starling City.  Home, where their lives and all their problems waited for them.  The reasons he’d had before for not pursuing a relationship with her would still be there and they both knew they couldn’t disregard all those issues.  So this was it.  One last night together, in each other’s arms.  

Dammit, he was going to make the most of it.  

Oliver knew what Felicity’s goal was and while he’d learned in the last two days that he very, very much enjoyed when she did that, right now he wanted something else entirely.  He pushed up, switching their positions so fast that Felicity barely had time to gasp before he was over her, his legs between hers, pressing her down into the mattress with his hands braced on either side of her head.  

"Want you," he managed before he reached down with one hand to position his cock at her entrance.  Oliver watched her face, enthralled, as he pushed into her, finding her soft, tight and absolutely soaking wet. He bit off a curse as her muscles clenched around his cock and he held still, grappling for control.  

Felicity squirmed underneath him, her hips pushing against his, trying to coax him into moving. 

"Stop moving," he growled. His control was frayed, ready to snap.

"Fuck me, Oliver," she purred, and oh, holy shit.  Somehow in the limited time they’d had together, she knew exactly how to get to him.  With a strained groan, he began to move.  There was no going slowly now, Felicity saw to that as she bucked her hips against his, her heels digging into the backs of his thighs and her hands stroking over the flexing muscles on his back. 

There would never be enough time to do this.  There would never be a moment now that he wouldn’t want to be with her. As he thrust into her welcoming center, Oliver knew that staying away from Felicity would be impossible.  

How could he turn his back on this, now that he’d finally found his soul’s other half?  


	3. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from littlewhomouse, originally posted here: http://smoakingbadwolf.tumblr.com/post/86663427013/olicity-oh-fuck-oh-fuck
> 
> Dialogue Prompt: Olicity - "Oh fuck, OH FUCK"

"Oh…!  Fuck!"

Oliver’s voice rang out through their new base of operations, echoing off the walls and driving Felicity’s arousal higher.  Oliver swearing during sex had turned out to be one of her biggest turn ons. Her fingernails, painted a bright, sparkling green, dug into his shoulders as his hips pounded into hers. 

She was perched on the edge of a workstation, her skirt shoved up to her waist, her blouse open and her bra askew.  Her underwear was a thing of the past and she couldn’t be bothered to care where it had gone. Oliver’s leathers were pushed down, pooling around his ankles, his chest bare under his open jacket.  Sweat trickled down his temple and his eyes blazed as they held hers. 

This had been a rush situation for both of them.  Normally, the Arrow Cave (as she affectionately called it) was off limits to their extracurricular activities.  But then, this arrangement between them was so  _new_.  It was only a few days ago that Felicity had told Oliver that they’d have to control themselves at work and at their  _other_  work.  He’d agreed with her and they’d kept their exploits to her townhouse.  Well, okay, and one time in the alley outside.  

It could be a long ride home, sometimes. 

But tonight, they’d been a powder keg waiting to blow.  She’d worn a skirt that she knew for a fact drove Oliver a little crazy.  Their makeout session earlier at work had been cut short by an impending meeting that neither of them could miss out on.  Then… the kicker.  

They’d had an argument. 

Oh, it was a silly argument, even by their standards.  She’d come back from getting everyone some takeout from Big Belly Burger and found the Cave empty, except for Oliver.  And he was playing on her computer.  Her  _brand new_  sorta-stolen-from-ARGUS computer.  The same computer she hadn’t had time yet to tinker with and learn the ins and outs of.  Her  _baby_.  

She’d accused him of downloading viruses to it already and he’d accused her of being uptight and the insults had only gotten worse from there.  The thing is, and Felicity had known this long before Oliver had finally worked up the nerve to tell her that what he’d said to her in the mansion months ago was true:  fighting turned him on.  Turned her on too. 

Probably childish.  Definitely arousing.  The way he set his jaw and narrowed his eyes?  Drool.  She knew that he got off on her glares and confrontational posture.  And her loud voice.  Given the sexual tension that had built between them all day long, it hadn’t taken long at all for the petty argument to set them both off.  By then, they were both too far gone to care that they were at the Arrow Cave.  

Which lead to now, the workstation table shaking as his Oliver’s hips thrust into hers, her heels dug into the backs of his toned thighs, his mouth busy at work on her breast where it was pushed above her bra and her neck thrown back as she demanded  _more, harder, faster_.  

Damned if Oliver wasn’t very good at taking instruction. 

Both of them were making such racket that it wasn’t until they heard a loud (and very horrified), “Oh, FUCK!” that they realized that Roy had returned to the Arrow Cave.  

Felicity yelped, her nails scraping over Oliver’s shoulders, causing him to hiss as he stilled his thrusts.  He didn’t pull away and she was glad for it, tightening her legs around his hips, since he was protecting a good deal of her modesty. 

"Roy!" he roared, turning his head to glare at the younger man.  Felicity couldn’t even look; she buried her face in Oliver’s neck.  "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Uhm, reporting for duty?  Looking for my hamburger?" Roy replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.  "Why the fuck are you two going at it like rabbits right here where Dig or I could walk in on you?!"

Felicity felt Oliver’s chest rise and fall as he took a breath, held it, then released it.  ”Can you please give us a moment?”  He might have said “please” but there wasn’t a hint of politeness in his tone.  

"Sure thing, boss.  Next time, stick an arrow in the wall or something, kay?  I don’t need this kinda of traumatization."

There was a slam as the door shut and Felicity let out the breath she’d been holding.  Then, she started to giggle. 

"Oh, you think this is funny?"  

She peeked up and saw Oliver looking down at her, eyebrow cocked.  ”Yeah, I do.”

He wasn’t able to hide it any longer and he chuckled as he reached up and brushed a lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail away from her cheek.  

"Think he’ll give us enough time to finish up?" 

"You’ll have to be quick."  Felicity shifted her hips and Oliver hissed, his cock still buried deep inside of her throbbing in response.  "And I expect you to get me off."

Oliver’s blue eyes glinted as grabbed her hips and gave a heavy thrust, pulling a moan from her throat.  ”I’ll take that challenge, Ms. Smoak.”


	4. Designated Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from leftylain and licieoic, originally posted here: http://smoakingbadwolf.tumblr.com/post/86815513888/since-i-got-two-of-the-same-prompt-im-going-to
> 
> Dialogue Prompt: "Please come get me."

It was about three weeks after the night Oliver took down Slade with her help. Felicity was exhausted; trying to get the new Arrow Cave set up and also helping Oliver lay the groundwork he needed in order to get his company back took up a lot of time and a lot of energy. She’d fallen into bed two hours ago, asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She was woken up by the buzzing of her cell phone on her nightstand. Felicity groped for the device, knocking it to the floor and then having to lean half out of bed to reach it. The picture and name on the screen told her it was Oliver. Worried that it might be an emergency, she answered it right away.

“Oliver? What’s the matter?”

“F’licity. I need you.” His voice was slurred.

“What? Wait… are you drunk?” Felicity was sitting up now, clicking on the lamp on her nightstand.

“I found a bar and I drank it.” He giggled. Actually  _giggled_.

She rubbed at her temple with her free hand.  These three weeks had been exhausting for her but she knew they’d been that and more for Oliver.  He was still dealing with the grief of losing his mother and now he was worried about Thea after Roy showed him the letter she’d left.  Then, there was the stress about the city and damage Slade and his army had inflicted and the fallout from that that she knew he felt responsible for.  She could hardly blame him for trying to unwind with a night out at a bar.  Getting plastered, however, she could blame him for that. 

"Oliver…"  Felicity sighed.  "Do you need a ride?  Does John know you’re there?"

"Dig’s busy with Lyla, don’t want to bother him.  Please come get me?"

He was using that puppy dog thing with his voice that he  _knew_  she couldn’t resist.  She sighed again, knowing any resisting would be futile.  She could never deny Oliver when he needed her, even when it was something as ridiculous as this. 

"Give me a few to get some clothes on.  What bar is it?"

"You’re not dressed?" he asked, his tone perking up instantly.  "Are you naked?"

Felicity fought the blush that heated her cheeks.  ”The bar, Oliver.  Where is it.”

"I don’t know."  He sounded a little bewildered. 

She struggled for patience. “What does the napkin say?”

There was a moment and then he said, his tone triumphant, “It says Blue Vortex!” 

"Great.  I’ll be there in a few.  Sit tight.  Do  _not_  drink any more.  In fact, ask the bartender for some coffee.”

She hung up before he could reply. 

It took her a few moments to pull on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and to pull her hair up into a loose bun.  No point in bothering with makeup.  She wasn’t trying to impress anyone, just haul her inebriated friend back to the Arrow Cave where had a cot set up.  

The Blue Vortex wasn’t far from her townhouse and seeing as how it was in the middle of the night (not to mention the middle of the week), she was able to find a spot right out front to park her Mini.  The scent of smoke and cheap beer assaulted her as she pulled the doors open and stepped into the bar. 

The tables were partially occupied; most of the patrons were huddled up at the bar, including one very inebriated Oliver Queen.  She found him at the end of the bar, a mug of coffee in front of him while he regaled a rather bored looking bartender with a story that Felicity deeply hoped had nothing to do with hoods and arrows. 

She marched over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  ”Okay, big boy.  Time to go home.” 

Oliver turned on his bar stool to face her, his face breaking open in a wide smile.  ”F’licity!  You’re here!”

"You called me to come get you, remember?"

He turned back to the bartender, who was drying some glasses.  ”This is the one I was telling you about!”

Felicity raised an eyebrow and met the bartender’s glance.  ”Good luck,” he told her. 

"Thanks," she grumbled.  She tugged on Oliver’s arm.  "Come on, let’s go."

He allowed himself to be pulled from the stool and though he wavered a little on his feet, eventually he gained some stability.  

"You got it?" she asked, eyeing him dubiously. 

"Yep!  Lead the way!"

With a wave to the bartender, she walked to the doors of the bar, glancing over her shoulder once to make sure he was following.  He was, though his eyes weren’t on where he was going so much as they were glued to her ass.  He looked up, meeting her eye and grinning sloppily.  

"You’re pretty," he gushed.  

She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she held the doors to the bar open for him.  ”In these sweats?  Now I know you’re drunk.”

Oliver just giggled as she helped him into the passenger seat of her car. 

**< ———————————«<**

Oliver was on edge.  He had been all night, ever since he’d learned Felicity wouldn’t be coming into to the Arrow Cave in lieu of meeting some work friends at a bar for drinks.  Dig had been supportive of the idea, saying that Felicity needed more opportunities at a social life outside of Arrow business.  Roy had given her tips on how to pick up guys.  Oliver had grit his teeth and tried not to insist she change her plans. 

He had no right to do that, even though the idea of her at a bar with a bunch of predatory men on a Friday night bugged the shit out of him.  He felt a claim on her, even though they’d never formalized anything.  The things he’d said to her that night two months ago in his family’s mansion still hung in the air between them.  Was it a ruse?  That would imply that what he’d said was untrue.  And Oliver wasn’t sure he could say that.  

What he was left with was the need to have a claim on Felicity’s affections but no actual right to do so.  Frustration was such a small word for what he felt. 

It was nearing midnight and Dig was out patrolling with Roy while Oliver worked on sharpening some new arrows while monitoring the comms.  He nearly didn’t notice when his cell phone trilled and buzzed, indicating a new text message. 

It was from Felicity.  

"Please come get me."

His heart promptly lodged itself in his throat.  He replied quickly. “What’s happened?  Where are you?”

He waited for the reply, barely breathing.

"Drunk asshole.  The Starlight Room."

Shit. He jumped up, grabbing the keys to his motorcycle and stuffing the cell phone in his jeans pocket.  

He sped to the bar (he knew exactly where it was, it was an establishment he’d frequented quite a bit in his pre-island days), trying not to let his imagination contemplate the trouble Felicity might be in.   _Drunk asshole_.  That could be anything from mildly annoying to incredibly dangerous.  

Felicity was sitting at a table.  There were several other chairs but they were all vacant save for the one right next to her.  A guy sat in it, leaning into her, his mouth practically at her ear.  She sat stiff, her hands clasped in her lap.  His hand cupped her knee and Oliver’s blood boiled as he strode over to the pair. 

"Get your hands off her," he growled.  The man looked up, his eyes bleary with booze.  

"Who’re you?  Fuck off.  This ones mine."  He wrapped an arm around Felicity’s shoulders to demonstrate and she looked at Oliver, her eyes (no glasses tonight, she must be wearing her contacts) pleading. 

Oliver stepped closer, crowding the man and making him crane his neck to look up at him.  ”Wrong.  She’s  _mine_.” 

The man released Felicity and stood up.  He was a good four inches shorter than Oliver and nowhere near as filled out in the muscle department.  Still, alcohol gave people courage that they probably wouldn’t have otherwise.  He poked a finger into Oliver’s chest. 

"That so?  Then why didn’t she say she has a boyfriend?" he challenged.  "Why’s she at a bar without you on a Friday night?"

"We’re keeping it a secret for now," Oliver explained, the lie spilling off his tongue with an ease that startles him. "She wanted to come for drinks with her friends."  Speaking of, where were they?  What kind of friends ditch one of their own to be groped by some random jerk? 

Felicity stood then and Oliver finally saw what she was wearing.  It was a tight black dress with blue detailing and it clung to each and every one of her curves.  Her hair was loose and curled and she looked… well…  _amazing_.  

She placed a hand on his arm and met the other guy’s gaze.  ”It’s true.  I didn’t want to spill the beans and I did try to tell you I’m not interested.”

"Wait," the guy said, clarity finally dawning in his eyes.  "Aren’t you Oliver Queen?"

"Yes, I am.  And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll apologize to the lady and be on your way."

The man stuttered an apology before slinking off into the crowd.  Felicity exhaled noisily beside him.  ”Thank you for that, I didn’t know how I was going to shake him.” 

"Let’s get out of here," he said, pulling on her arm.  His adrenaline was still spiking and he knew he needed to get out of the public eye before he did something rash. 

Felicity grabbed at her purse before he pulled her away.  She pulled against him a bit.  ”But wait, my friends—” 

"The ones who abandoned you to that piece of work?  You can send them a text," he growled.  

"Really, Oliver, don’t you think you’re overreacting?"  He pulled her out of the bar and towards where he’d parked his bike. 

"Not even a little."

As soon as she saw his motorcycle, she dug in her heels.  ”No.  Nope.  Oliver, no.  I’ll call a cab.”

She had her phone out of her purse and was raising it to her ear.  He took it from her fingers and put it back in her bag.  ”You’ll be fine,” he promised her.  

He pulled his spare helmet from the storage compartment under the seat and handed it to her.  She didn’t take it, instead staring at the bike incredulously.  Sighing, Oliver stepped forward and fitted the helmet over her head, fastening the strap.  

It took a few minutes but he finally got her onto the bike behind him.  She settled, trying not to make contact with him and Oliver chuckled.  ”You’re going to have to touch me, Felicity.  Wrap your arms around my chest or you’ll go flying off.” 

"Oliver," she began to argue.  He revved the engine and took off, causing her to help and do just as he’d told her to do; wrap her arms tightly around him. 

As Oliver navigated the streets of downtown Starling City, he grew to appreciate the way she fit on the bike behind him.  She relaxed enough to let her helmeted head rest against his back, her arms still snug around his middle her thighs gripping his hips.  He tried not to think too hard about how that must be making that short, tight dress of hers ride up. 

He wasn’t successful. 

They arrived back at the Arrow Cave long before he was ready to end the ride with her.  He was affected and so was she, judging by the way she didn’t meet his eyes as she handed him back the helmet.  

Wordlessly, they entered their base of operations together and Oliver tried to think of what he could say to her, about how he’d reacted, about the lie he’d told that he as realizing he very much wanted to be the truth and about how riding with her on his motorcycle had made him feel.  He started a dozen speeches in his mind as they entered to find Dig and Roy leaning against the workstations, talking quietly to one another. 

Both men looked up and a grin spread across Roy’s face.  A very wicked sort of grin.  Dig smirked and held up his cell phone. 

"Just got an alert on my phone from the local news.  You’re all over it, Oliver."

"I am?"

"You too, Felicity," Roy supplied. 

Her eyes widened as she grabbed for her cell phone in her bag.  A few finger swipes later, she was groaning.  ”Oh, no.  No, no, no.”

"What is it?" he asked.  Roy chuckled and Dig just shook his head.  It couldn’t be  _that_  bad if his two friends and allies weren’t worried, but Felicity’s reaction had him nervous. 

"We made the news," she announced, holding out her phone to him.  And there, on the screen, was a headline attached to a picture of him and Felicity leaving the Starlight Room together.  It read: "Single No More! Meet Oliver Queen’s New Girlfriend!"

"Oh, shit."


	5. Let Me Carry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from licieoic, originally posted here: http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/88042040972/totally-breaking-the-rules-because-thats-who-i-am
> 
> Angst Prompt: Totally breaking the rules, because that's who I am - Olicity with "How do you expect to _____ with a sprained _____?" AND "I'll carry you, hold still or it'll hurt more."

"I’ll carry you, hold still or it’ll hurt more," Oliver told her, his tone gruff. 

Felicity eyed him dubiously.  ”How do you expect to carry me with a sprained wrist?” 

"How do  _you_  expect to walk with a broken ankle?” he countered. 

Okay, good point.   Still, Oliver shouldn’t be putting any strain on that wrist.  She’d seen the way he’d fallen on it after he’d saved her from the goons who’d returned before she’d had a chance to finish downloading the hard drive from the office computer.  He’d hurried to her aid as soon as he could but not before the rough treatment she’d received at the hands of the goons had resulted in a broken ankle for her.  Oliver had left the goons in worse shape, wrapping them up with a trick arrow and leaving them for the SCPD to deal with. 

"You could just leave me here and go ahead and find Dig.  He can come back and get me," she suggested, already knowing Oliver was going to nix the idea. 

"And leave you here, hurt, in a dirty alley?" Oliver glowered at her.  "Think again, Felicity."

He was practically growling as he scooped her into his arms.  He found a way to support her legs without resting them on his sore wrist and raised an eyebrow at her.  She rolled her eyes back at him.  

"Fine, you’ve made your point.  Don’t gloat."

He grinned a little as he hurried them down the alley towards where Dig was waiting with the car.  He didn’t have a comm on (they hadn’t expected this mission to be much of a big deal… that’ll teach them) so he didn’t know to meet them.  Felicity winced at how far Oliver had to carry her but he didn’t protest a bit.  Nor did he seem to show any strain.  It was as though she weighed no more than an armful of pillows or something.  

And, she had to admit, it felt kinda nice being in his arms. 

She leaned her head back, resting it against his shoulder and sighed.  If she closed her eyes and pretended, she could imagine he was holding her underneath different circumstances.  And definitely  _not_  platonic circumstances either. 

Oliver suddenly chuckled. “Would it shock you if I said I could imagine that too?”

Felicity felt the blood drain from her face.   _Shit_ , had she said that  **out loud**??  ”Oh god,” she moaned. 

"No, that part will come later," he promised with a wink.  

Felicity was still searching for her words when they arrived back at the car and Dig helped Oliver get her settled on the backseat.  


	6. It's Always There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for fic challenge 01 for the Olicity Hiatus Project, Team Angry Face and Loud Voice, originally posted here: http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/90166596052/ficlet-its-always-there-olicity-pg-13
> 
> Prompt: ”Wanting to kiss you? No. It’s sort of always there… like… white noise, or… the secret service or the threat of nuclear war, for that matter. Just somethin’ you get used to.” - Pacey Witter, Dawson’s Creek

When he finally kissed her, finally broke down and ignored all the reasons he’d thought up of why he shouldn’t and just  _did it_ , Felicity asked him what made him suddenly want to do that.  Or rather, she asked him that after she’d finally caught her breath and her legs stopped shaking.  

They were in their new lair; the other had gone home a few hours ago and Felicity had stayed behind to run some searches while Oliver trained with the salmon ladder.  They’d both worked in silence, but he’d been completely aware of her every moment.  He didn’t even have to look at her to picture her clearly in his mind’s eye.  Then, he’d caught sight of her at her desk, pen cap between her lips, glasses in place on her nose, hair pulled back in a pony tail, legs long and trim and toned and displayed so perfectly in that  short pencil skirt she was wearing. He couldn’t bear it anymore.  He’d dropped the pole he used for the salmon ladder and strode over to her.  He’d hauled her out of her chair with both hands on her arms and kissed her soundly before she could voice a protest.  Now, Oliver held her up, her chest pressed against him, her arms gripping his arms just above the elbows.  

“Why now?” she asked, an adorable crease forming between her eyebrows as she searched his eyes.  

Oliver smiled fondly at her, brushed a kiss along her jaw and then shook his head as he explained it to her. “Felicity, I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long now, that I can’t remember a time I didn’t want to kiss you.  I see your lips, watch you speak, see you smile and I think about kissing you.  The thought is always there.  I live with it every day.”

The crease between her eyebrows smoothed out and she smiled a little.  “Alright, but my question still stands.  If you’ve wanted to do it for so long, then why now?”

“Because.  I got tired of wondering what you taste like.  The reasons I had for not kissing you ceased to be as important knowing what sound you make when I do this,” he told her, before swooping down and covering her mouth with his again.  This time, he more than stole her breath and made her limbs turn to jelly.  Oliver stroked his tongue into her mouth, teasing her and tasting her, possessing her mouth as his arms banded around her.  He kissed her until she made a helpless mewling noise, a noise that he swallowed even as he smiled against her lips. 

Slowly, he gentled his grasp, moving his hands up to cup her face.  He rubbed his thumbs along he jaw, feeling the muscles under her soft skin as she kissed him back with as much gusto as he was kissing her.   Then, he felt her cant her hips towards his, rubbing against where he was rapidly hardening.  

Oliver couldn’t fight the groan that rose up in his throat and he broke away from the kiss to draw much needed air into his lungs.  

“Felicity…” he breathed.  He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes on hers.  Her glasses were off he’d pulled them off when he’d kissed them the first time and he was struck by how big and blue and beautiful her eyes really were.  It felt like it was something he’d known before, but was getting a whole new perspective on now.  Much like how he was getting an education on kissing her. 

“So, what sound did I make?” she asked, her voice husky. 

“Hmm?”

“You wanted to know what sound I would make when you kissed me,” she reminded him. 

“Oh, right,” he murmured.  “You make an amazing sound, Felicity.  I want to hear it again.” 

He leaned forward to kiss her again but she backed off before his lips could touch hers.  He furrowed his brow.  

“What’s the matter?”

“I just thought…” Felicity began and then she blushed a little.  She shrugged a shoulder and then looked up at him, meeting his eye.   “Maybe you’d want to hear what other sounds I might make.”

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up.  “Wait.  Are you saying—?”

“I’m wondering if maybe you’d like to take this some place a little more comfortable.  As much as I’ve fantasized about us on the mats, I don’t think that’d be the best place for us to have sex for the first time…”  She trailed off when she saw his expression. 

He knew he was positively leering.  “You’ve thought about us having sex?  On the mats?”

Felicity rolled her eyes.  “Please.  I’ve imagined us having sex on every surface in here, at Queen Consolidated, at my townhouse and even a few places at the Queen mansion.” 

His jaw fell open.  Oliver blinked as he stared at her.  

“What, are you saying you haven’t?  All that talk about imagining kissing me for so long and no sex dreams?” 

He finally found his voice.  “No!  No, it’s just… I never thought  _you_  would have had those thoughts.”

She raised an eyebrow.  “And why not?  Can’t a girl have a dirty fantasy once in a while?”

“Oh, she definitely can.  And she better start telling me about each and every one of them, starting right now,” he said with a growl as he grabbed her about the waist, yanking her against him.  

“I will, Oliver.  But first…”  Felicity trailed a hand down his arm until she laced her fingers with his.  She began to move towards the exit, pulling him with her.  “I’ve wanted to make love with you for so long now.  It’s just always there, like background noise.  I’ve gotten used to it, told myself it would never happen, lived with the constant burn.  But now….”

Oliver was about ready to start drooling.  Her words and the sight of her hips swiveling as she lead him towards the door.  The promise that lay heavy in her words was turning him on more than he could have ever expected.  “Enough with the waiting and wanting,” he growled.  “Let’s get out of here.”


	7. Just To Be Near Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for fic challenge 02 for the Olicity Hiatus Project, Team Angry Face and Loud Voice. Originally posted here: http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/90182466377/ficlet-just-to-be-near-her-olicity-pg-  
> 13
> 
> Prompt: ”When you like someone proximity is a good thing, regardless of how they feel about you.” - Pacey Witter, Dawson’s Creek

Ever since the night with Slade Wilson and that moment in his family’s empty mansion, Oliver had been unable to stay away from Felicity.  What he’d said that night, while it was a ploy to get Felicity in position to stick Slade with the cure, was also not untrue.  Oliver always had known he was fond of Felicity and he’d always been reluctant to define it.  She was his friend, his partner.  She kept his head on straight and kept him fighting when he wanted to give up.  He couldn’t do what he did without her, he knew that going in to the mansion. 

But once he’d been in there, trying to find the words to convince an eavesdropping Slade that he needed to kidnap Felicity, he found that his feelings went so much deeper than he’d suspected.  All he’d had to do was tell her that Slade had taken the wrong woman when he’d taken Laurel.  That was enough and Oliver knew it.  But her widened eyes, her mouth forming a shocked little “O”, had stolen his breath.  Without thinking twice,  he told her he loved her.  After he’d said the words, he’d realized just how much he meant them.  He  _did_  love her but that didn’t change anything.  He still had to leave her with the cure so Slade could take her.  Oliver had never been more afraid in his life. 

He’d been lucky that Felicity had understood the ruse and was so willing to go along with it.  Luckier still when she didn’t press him on that beach at Lian Yu.  She’d given him an opportunity to either deny what he’d told her or reaffirm her.  Oliver could do neither.  

Logically, he still knew he couldn’t be with her.  She was an invaluable member of the team, moreso now than ever before, and he couldn’t risk that relationship.  Plus, she was important to him.  Felicity had an uncanny way of reaching him when no one else could.  He listened to her and it wasn’t even a conscious choice of his.  He wanted to listen to her.  He valued her opinion of him.  He wanted to be the hero she thought he was. 

 

So Oliver resisted revealing his feelings to her, even though he wanted desperately to do just that.  He contented himself with placing himself in her proximity.  While it ate at him to be near to her and not touch her, knowing she was there eased him. 

Like now.  She was working on her computers, doing updates and running searches and ruling over her domain like a queen.  Oliver was sharpening some arrows while Dig and Roy were wrestling on the mats.  Music played from the bluetooth speakers Felicity had hooked up to her cell phone.  Relatively speaking, it was a quiet evening for the team and those were valued and treasured these days.  For so long, they’d all had so much on their plates that enjoying the small moments had been a foreign concept. 

Oliver watched Felicity out of the corner of his eye as he worked.  The way she perched on her chair, one foot tucked up underneath her, her floral skirt flared around her knees and exposing one long leg that swung around as she leaned forward in her seat.  Her hair was different today, only the top portion was pulled way from her face leaving the rest to tumble down her back in lose, gentle waves.  She wore a cardigan over her sundress, the sleeves pushed up to her elbows.  Her nails were pained a flirty purple color and they danced over the keyboard as she worked.  Even her expression behind her glasses was alluring to him, the way her eyes focused on the screen and her lips pursed as she read the text.  

Felicity was a beautiful woman.  Oliver knew it and he knew that fact wouldn’t go unnoticed by other men forever.  She was young and vibrant and full of love to give.  Someday, she would find a man who could give her the love and the life she deserved to have and then he’d lose her. 

Oh sure, she would stay with the team for as long as there  _was_  a team.  Of that Oliver was certain.  Felicity was as committed this cause as he was, perhaps even moreso.  But he’d lose her in other ways and that’s what ate at him the most.  Her time would be limited and there would be no more casual nights like this in the lair.  There’d be no running out for takeout or late nights at her town house watching DVDs.  Worst of all was that she’d no longer look at him the same way. 

By and large, Felicity’s feelings for him were a mystery.  She played her cards close to her chest and other than openly appreciating him when he’d work out in the lair without his shirt on and the occasional awkward slip (which happened rarely these days, much to his disappointment), Oliver had no idea if her feelings for him were anywhere near the same as his for her.  

Still, he wanted to be near her.  He wanted to feel the light she exuded just by being there.  That calmed him and quieted the beast that lived within him.  He’d deal with the reality of her finding love with someone else when that time came.  Oliver could only hope that he was strong enough to let her go when it happened.  In the meantime, he’d enjoy what time with her that he could. 

“Hey, Felicity,” he said. 

“Yes, Oliver?” She didn’t look up from her monitor. 

“You were talking about that movie the other night, the one that came out a few years ago while I was on the island… what was that again?”

“The Hunger Games?”

“Yes, that’s the one!  With the archer girl.”  He turned in his seat to smile at her, noticing the way she tilted her head towards him to return the smile.  “Want to have another movie tonight and watch it with me?”

Felicity’s smile froze and faded.  “Oh.  Well, tonight isn’t good for me, Oliver.  I er… I have a date.” 

His stomach twisted.  “A date?”  Oliver fought for a casual tone.  “Who with?”

“Remember Daniel from earlier this week?  We met him at that meeting, he’s one of the potential investors to help you get QC back.”

He remembered him alright.  Tall, handsome, competent and smart.  And he’d flirted with Felicity all through their meeting together. Oliver grit his teeth.  “Yeah, I think I do.  That’s great, Felicity.  Where are you going?”

“Just out to dinner,” she replied.  “He seems nice.”

“He does.”  He also seemed very interested in her.  Oliver thought about Felicity finding a guy and realized that maybe it was happening sooner than he’d expected.  

Oliver knew one thing; he wasn’t ready. 


	8. Don't Think About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for fic challenge 02 for the Olicity Hiatus Project, Team Angry Face and Loud Voice. Originally posted here: http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/90205492122/ficlet-dont-think-about-it-olicity-pg
> 
> Prompt: ”I think once you’ve thought about how a person sleeps, how they’d feel pressed up against your back, or your head on their chest, how compatible your bodies would be in the same space of a bed — once you’ve thought about that, you’re fucked.” - Unknown

Oliver didn’t know something was wrong until Felicity didn’t show up at the lair that night.  It had been such a busy day that he hadn’t had much opportunity to notice anything other than the constant meetings with investors and shareholders that he had to attend.  Regaining control of his family’s company was soul sucking work, as Oliver soon found out.  It involved all manner of begging, wheedling, bargaining and compromise.  Oliver hated compromise.  It also involved a lot of meetings.  Oliver hated meetings, too. 

He arrived at the lair later than he normally would and was already talking, asking Felicity to run a particular search, as he entered and walked towards her desk.  About two feet away, he stopped and stared at her empty chair. 

Oliver glanced up and met Dig’s eye.  “Where is she?”

“She didn’t come in.  Didn’t you get a call?”  

“I’ve been busy.  I don’t know.” Oliver fumbled to pull his cell phone from his trouser pocket.  “Did you get a call?”

“I did, a couple hours ago.”

Dig wasn’t being terribly helpful so Oliver turned away and held the phone up to his ear so he could listen to the voicemail Felicity had left him.  The voicemail she’d left three hours ago.  

 

“Hey Oliver,” she said, sounding tired and… what was that tone?  “I just wanted to let you know that I’m not going to be there tonight.  My… my cat had to be put down today.  She had stomach cancer and I just found out when I took her into the vet this afternoon.  Anyhow, I know you probably think it’s silly, but I’m just not up for much of anything now so I’m just going to have a quiet night in.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Oliver stared at his cell phone screen for a good minute after the message ended.  She sounded so… sad.  Felicity almost never sounded sad.  Angry, yes.  Sometimes even emotional.  But just… sad?  Oliver’s heart twisted. 

“I think I’ll go check on her,” Oliver announced to Dig, already heading back to the door. 

“Tell her I said hi,” Dig called after him.  

Oliver didn’t stop to wonder why his friend didn’t sound surprised.  He didn’t stop at all until he reached his motorcycle parked out front.  He hastily fastened his helmet on and swung over the seat, firing up the engine with a roar. 

Oliver purposefully stayed away from Felicity’s house.  It was another layer of temptation that he didn’t need to subject himself to. He’d been by a few times, so he knew where it was and the general layout of the place.  He knew where her bedroom was.  That was more than enough information for him.  No, Oliver wanted to keep his thoughts as far from Felicity’s bedroom as possible. 

He got to her townhouse a few minutes later and parked his bike at the curb.  He walked up the door and pressed the doorbell.  There was no answer.  He waited a minute and pressed it again.  Still nothing. 

Brow furrowed, he pulled out his cell phone again.  Time, he sent her a text message.  “Where are you? I’m at your door, there’s no answer.”

He waited on the porch, looking around at the quiet street.  A moment later, his phone buzzed.  He read her reply quickly: “In bed.  Come on in, you know where the key is.”

Oliver thought about that for a moment.  He just wanted to check on her, see if she was okay.  Her bedroom was very much off-limits.  He shouldn’t even be thinking of her bedroom and it being off-limits, that’s how off-limits it was. 

Still, he wanted to make sure she was okay.  She’d sounded so  _sad_  on that voicemail. Sighing, Oliver bent and lifted the potted geranium that sat on the edge of her porch.  Taped underneath was the spare key.  He removed it and unlocked the door, letting himself in. 

Felicity house was neat, full of light and color and smelled good.  Just like the woman herself.  Oliver left his helmet on the table next to her door and draped his jacket over the back of the chair in the living room before continuing down the short hallway towards her bedroom.  He stopped at the door which was open just a crack and rapped his knuckles softly on the doorframe. 

“Felicity?” 

“In here, Oliver.”

Steeling himself, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.  The first thing that struck him was her scent.  It surrounded him, filling his nostrils and waking up his senses.  Light streamed in from the setting sun through the diaphanous curtains, casting warm light and soft shadows around the room.  The floor was clear, covered in rich, dark hardwood and a colorful rug.  Potted plants sat on several surfaces.  A large bed dominated the space, a white wooden frame with four posters and an elegantly scrolled headboard.  Her bedding was shades of purple, fluffy pillows and an equally fluffy comforter.  Felicity lay in the middle of it, half on her stomach, face buried in one of her pillows. 

Oliver swallowed and crossed to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting a hand on her shoulder.  She wore an old oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, a clothing combination he’d never seen before on her.  Her hair was loose, tumbled about her head and he could see her glasses folded up on the nightstand.  

“Are you okay? I just heard your voicemail and came right over.  I’m sorry I didn’t hear your call earlier.”

Felicity rolled over on her back, revealing a face free of makeup, eyes swollen from tears and lips that somehow looked even more plush without lipstick.  “You were in a lot of meetings today, I know.  I set them up for you, remember?”

“Yeah.  Listen, is there anything I can get you? I didn’t know your cat but…”  Oliver trailed off helplessly.  He wanted to erase that sad look from her face and even his nervousness at being in her bedroom wasn’t enough to get in the way of that. 

“Stay with me?” she asked, holding out a hand towards him.  “I’m not in the mood to do  much, but I’d really rather not be alone.”

“Sure, Felicity. I can do that.”  Methodically, Oliver toed off his boots and crawled onto the bed behind her.  He lay down next to her, turning on his side towards her and wrapping an arm around her.  She sighed, settling back against him.  

“Thank you,” she murmured quietly.  Oliver dipped his head down, burying his face briefly in her hair and breathed in the scent of her. 

This was dangerous, so dangerous.  He’d known for a while now that to even imagine what it would be like to lay with Felicity, to feel her against his body, to breathe in her warm, sleepy scent and hear her contented sighs, would damn him.  He’d spent so many months studiously  _not_  thinking about what this would be like and now here he was, right where he’d tried to avoid ever being. 

It felt good.  It felt  _damn_  good.  Oliver knew right then that he’d want to do this again.  That he’d want to wake up with her in his arms every morning for the rest of his life.  Oh yes, he was definitely fucked.  He could never keep himself away from her now. 

“You’re welcome, Felicity,” he murmured back.  


	9. Only With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for fic challenge 02 for the Olicity Hiatus Project, Team Angry Face and Loud Voice. Originally posted here: http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/90217424182/ficlet-only-with-him-olicity-pg-13
> 
> Prompt: ”I don’t want sex, I want the things that lead up to it. The slow kissing then the passionate kissing, then the pulling closer, the neck kisses, the grabbing, biting, heavy breathing, grinding, the pauses while you catch your breath, feeling each other. Oh my.
> 
> Then sex.” - Unknown

Felicity had never really understood what the fuss about sex was.  All her friends in college had liked to gather in each other’s rooms and gossip about their boyfriends or the guys they’d been with before and what they liked most about sex.  Felicity had played along but all the while she’d never quite understood what the appeal was.  It wasn’t that she didn’t  _like_  sex.  It was nice.  A great affirmation of a relationship.  But as far as she was concerned, the real fun was in the lead-up to sex. 

Felicity loved the romance of seduction; the kissing, the groping, the exploration and whispered words.  Good old-fashioned making out, that’s where it was at.  Sex might be the culmination, but if the proceedings halted before the sex, Felicity wouldn’t be too put out. Just as well, in her book. 

That all changed when she started a relationship with Oliver Queen. 

 

She’d had an inkling that things would be different long before they ever got together.  From the moment she’d met Oliver, she’d admired him physically.  That had only intensified once she’d joined his crusade and regularly got to see him working out with his shirt off.  The salmon ladder was a particular favorite of hers. Shoulders flexing, abs rippling, arms bulging… She could sit there all day and watch him do that.  And Oliver knew it.  

Lusting after Oliver’s body didn’t stop after her feelings began to develop.  She fell in love with him slowly, over the course of weeks, months… One day she watched him as he sharpened his arrows and thought, “Oh, God.  I love him.”  It was as simple and easy as that. 

After that, her thoughts took a decidedly impure turn when it came to Oliver.  She’d imagine him at the most inopportune times, naked and sweaty and groaning.  She longed to feel his hands on her body, his lips on hers, his hardness between her thighs.  Felicity had never thought about a guy quite like that before.  She’d always either been attracted to him or thought he was nice or some mild combination of the two.  This all-consuming passion for everything and anything about a man was completely new to her. 

Oliver, as it turns out, was an extremely physical man.  This wasn’t much of a surprise, considering all the other aspects of his life and all the women she’d known he’d dated before they’d ever made the move towards one another themselves.  Still, the reality of it was something else altogether.  

They’d been together only three days and already, he’d kissed her senseless more times than she could rightly remember.  The first night, Felicity was almost sure he’d scrambled her brain cells.  In fact, things might have progressed that night if an Arrow emergency hadn’t popped up suddenly and interrupted them. 

The second and third nights, the kissing had happened in between business, both during the day and that night.  They’d been up so late the first and second nights that even Oliver had been exhausted the third night and they’d ended up both back at her house, but curled up fast asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.  

But tonight was the fourth night.  And Oliver had let her know that morning that he wouldn’t be delayed any further.  He’d waited so long to have her and he wasn’t the least bit interested in waiting another day.  

Which was why, after leaving the lair in the capable hands of Roy and Dig, Oliver had dragged Felicity and back to her home.  She’d had nebulous plans involving lit candles, wine, some sexy music on her iPod… but as soon as they were inside the door, Oliver had her in his arms and his lips were on hers.  

As with all the times before, including just two hours ago when they’d stolen a moment after leaving a business meeting with an investor en route to their new lair, Felicity’s knees promptly gave out and Oliver had to hold her up.  He pressed her into the wall next to her front door, his lips moving over hers, coaxing her to open to his seeking tongue… 

This,  _this_  was what she liked. 

He had one arm around her shoulders, another hand underneath her ass, holding her against the wall as he continued his assault.  His lips burned a trail down over her jaw and underneath her ear.  Somehow, he found a spot she’d never known about before and as his lips pressed and sucked at the tender flesh there, Felicity arched against him, her moans echoing through the entryway of her little house. 

She pushed her hips against his, already feeling where he was hardening against her. For a moment, he ground back against her until they were both shaking in each other’s arms.  Oliver was breathing heavily, just as heavily as she was, and his eyes were dark as he stared at her for a long moment before he pulled her up his body until her legs wrapped around his waist, hand firm under her bottom, so he could carry her to the bed.

They didn’t make it.

Felicity’s foot caught a lamp on a side table, knocking it to the floor.  She wouldn’t have cared a bit about it except that Oliver got tripped up on it and went crashing to the floor.  He turned at the last moment so that she landed on top of him rather than underneath him.  

For a heart-stopping minute, they were both dead quiet.  Then, almost on cue, they both dissolved into laughter.  And then… he was kissing her again.  This time, the intent was clear.  His hands raced over her body, removing her clothing and she fought with his zippers and fasteners until they were both bared to each other. 

And then, oh then, Oliver showed her what sex could really be like.  Felicity had never felt such passion, such heat and even such tenderness.  Just like that, he showed her that there really was a fuss when it came to sex. 

As long as the sex was with him, of course. 


	10. Before Her Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for fic challenge 03 for the Olicity Hiatus Project, Team Angry Face and Loud Voice. Originally posted here: http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/90888516842/ficlet-before-her-coffee-olicity-pg-13
> 
> Prompt: #9 from here: http://38.media.tumblr.com/ad4eff0399e0009697569e551e493307/tumblr_n883s6ap6r1tcajtxo3_r1_1280.png

In her defense, Felicity sometimes forgot that Oliver was staying at her town house lately.  It had been a few months since the battle with Slade.  Oliver was still working hard to regain his family’s company but the fact was, he was still out of a place to live.   His family home had auctioned off.  Verdant had been purchased and was now being operated by another entrepreneur.  That meant that the old foundry base was now “under new management” as well.  Luckily, Felicity had lead her boys over there before the new owner moved in so they could move out of the basement whatever equipment they could salvage.  There wasn’t much but it was a start and it would tide them over until they were in better shape to fully outfit the new lair. 

Oliver had been able to sell off a few assets so he had some money to work with but they’d all agreed that money would be better spent investing in his big to reacquire Queen Consolidated.  

Dig had offered up his sofa to Oliver, but he’d turned him down, wanting to give Dig a chance to reconnect with his pregnant ex-wife before the baby arrived.  And Roy’s home in the Glades was barely big enough for just him.  Which left Felicity.  

She was happy to have him there, honestly.  She had plenty of room and it was kind of nice having him as a roommate.  He was more considerate about sharing than she would have expected and did his share of the cleanup and cooking.  The only snag was her tendency to forget he was there before she’d had her first cup of coffee in the morning. 

 

The first time, she’d been talking to herself on the way to the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee.  Oliver had been sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping at the coffee he’d already made when he’d woken up before her and smirking at her until she’d noticed him.  But that’d been nearly as embarrassing as the second time, when she’d put on a purifying mask after she woke up, before taking her shower, and had sat in front of the television to watch the morning news while the mask set.  Oliver had emerged from the guest room and had taken one look at her before shouting in alarm.  Felicity hadn’t been able to look him in the eye the whole rest of the day. 

But neither of those incidents held a candle to what happened that fateful morning. 

It had been a particularly late night at the lair, running extensive searches on a new power player in town and monitoring the comms as Roy and Oliver went out on patrol.  Oliver had given her a ride back to her place on the back of his motorcycle but Felicity hadn’t had the energy to do more than just grunt a thanks at him before stumbling to her room and collapsing on her mattress. 

As a result, she’d slept a little later than she normally would have.  It was a weekend and she had no day job to get to, thank goodness.  After using the restroom, washing her hands and face and giving her teeth a quick brush, Felicity stumbled out of her room to go find some coffee.  Maybe she’d lounge around and read the paper before getting a shower.  She wouldn’t need to be at the lair for a few more hours at least. 

This was how she found herself in her kitchen, struggling with the filters for her coffee pot, wearing nothing more than a white threadbare tank top and a pair of boyshort style underwear.  Oliver walked in a moment later, his greeting dying on his lips as he saw her.  Felicity had the top corner of the brand new package of filters in her mouth, teeth tearing into the plastic to get the infernal thing open and her jaw fell open, causing the filters to fall onto the floor.  

Oliver’s eyes raked over her, starting at her bare feet with her painted toes, up past her knees and over her bare thighs, pausing for a moment at her purple underwear.  His eyebrows shot up as he continued to gaze up her body and she knew the thin tank didn’t hide much, especially considering she hadn’t worn a bra to bed.  By the time he made it to her face, she knew her cheeks were flushed bright red.  She even saw him noticing her hair which she knew had to be a rat’s nest of tangles.  Why on earth hadn’t she taken a moment to run a brush through her hair when she’d brushed her teeth?  

“Uh…” she stammered as she knelt quickly to retrieve the filters.  When she stood back up, Oliver stood right before her, the strangest look on his face. 

“Felicity,” he said and his voice was quiet… strained.  His normally sky blue eyes were darkened and intent and she broke his gaze to take in what he was wearing. 

Oliver wore a pair of cotton sleep pants with a drawstring.  They hung low on his hips, showing off the tantalizing dents in the flesh of his hips.  He wore nothing else.  Felicity swallowed hard. 

Then tension in the air was thick and different from any other tension that had been between them yet.  There’d been so many times in the last year that she’d felt Oliver might be about to kiss her, only for him to walk away.  At the time, she’d experienced a mixture of reactions; relief that he’d had the control and forethought to step away and disappointment that he hadn’t just given in.  Just once. 

But now… this was different.  God, she hoped it was different. 

“Don’t walk away,” she murmured. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he answered, his voice rough.  He moved then, stepping up to her, pressing her against the counter and his arm came around her waist, holding her tight and pulling her to him.  The moment drew out like that for a moment, their faces so close that she could detect the mint of his toothpaste as they breathed together.  Felicity nearly couldn’t bear it, to be so close, to be surrounded by him.  

“Please,” she whispered.  She wasn’t even quite sure what she was asking for but Oliver got the message regardless.  He pushed forward, pressing his lips to hers and suddenly kissing Oliver wasn’t just some nebulous fantasy that she entertained herself when alone in her room, but a brilliant reality that she was taking a rather active part in. 

The kiss deepened and grew more passionate as tongues stroked and teeth clashed and nibbled.  Groans echoed through the kitchen and Felicity couldn’t have told which one of them was doing the groaning.  Maybe both of them.  After he pulled her tank top off and she got her hand down the front of his pajama bottoms, neither of them cared about much else than each other. 

The unforgiving tile floor of her kitchen wasn’t the best place to have sex.  The sofa in her living room would be better.  Shoot, the floor of the living room would be better.  She had very nice carpet.  The bed would be the best place.  Soft and spacious and plenty of room and comfort for exploration.  And she was sure that they would have continued some place more appropriate if they’d had the control.  But once Oliver’s lips had found the spot underneath her ear, all control had flown out the window.  

So the kitchen floor it was.  They’d come together hard and fast and hot.  After, they lay tangled together, sweat glistening on their skin and breathing heavily.  Oliver began to laugh, the movement vibrating his chest under Felicity’s head.  

‘What’s so funny?” she asked, lifting her head to look at him with no little amount of effort. 

“The look on your face when I walked in the kitchen,” he told her, his eyes twinkling fondly at her.  “You forgot I was here again, didn’t you?”

Felicity blushed.  “I’m not much good before I’ve had my coffee.”

Oliver’s smirk turned to a leer.  His arm around her shoulders tightened, pulling her against him.  “I don’t know, I thought you were pretty amazing, actually.”

Her blush turned into the heat of awareness as Oliver leaned up and kissed her.  Then, he got to his feet, lifting her easily into his arms, and carried her back to her room and the nice, large, comfy bed there.  Where he could take his time and she could take hers as well.  

She never did get her coffee that day. 


	11. Snuggling in Tents with Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for fic challenge 03 for the Olicity Hiatus Project, Team Angry Face and Loud Voice. Originally posted here: http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/90918258722/fic-snuggling-in-tents-with-boys-olicity-adult
> 
> Prompt: #23 from here: http://31.media.tumblr.com/8eace850c2ba4ac48084998e6d6ec633/tumblr_n883s6ap6r1tcajtxo1_r1_1280.png

Nothing had gone right with this mission to infiltrate a mob boss’ compound from the start. For one thing, they had to travel to get to the remote location the bad guy had set up outside of Starling City.  The compound was a veritable resort, tucked away in the mountains, but it took a good couple hours to get there from the city.  

The team had traveled up in two cars, Dig and Roy in the van and Felicity and Oliver in the refurbished muscle car that Oliver had purchased after he’d sold the Bentley.  Roy had insisted they stop for food just a half hour into the journey, which meant it was nearly dark by the time they got on the road again.  As the roads turned steep and winding, Oliver lost sight of the van.  The trees interfered with the cell phone reception so Felicity couldn’t get ahold of the van.  

Luckily, there was a contingency plan in place for this sort of thing.  Felicity was a major fan of contingency plans and while Oliver often made fun of her for it, right now he was grateful.  

 

If they ever got separated on a mission, the plan was for each party to stop where they were as soon as realization that they’d been separated had occurred.  At which point, Felicity would do what she needed to in order to reestablish communication.  If worse came to worse, they’d reconvene back at the lair after 24 hours.  Oliver hoped it wouldn’t come to that; this mission was time sensitive.  The mob boss they were investigating, Victor Sorentino, was the head of a  human trafficking ring and there were innocent lives in the balance.  The sooner they got to the compound, found the evidence they needed in his computers there, and got that evidence to Detective Lance and the FBI, the better. 

Oliver pulled off the main road onto a small dirt road that led into the trees a ways.  He found a turn out and pulled off.  There was a glad a few dozen yards through the trees and he determined they could set up a camp there for the night.  Felicity looked a little uncertain, looking around them at the dark woods, but dutifully held up the lantern while Oliver set up the tent he kept stowed in the trunk of his car.  He’d learned to always be prepared and kept some rudimentary camping supplies in there for just such an occasion as this.  He supposed he was rather lucky that this was only the second time he’d ever had to use it. 

“Are we going to share the tent?” she asked as he staked down the corners with the rubber mallet that came with the tent kit. 

“Do you plan to sleep out under the stars?” he asked as he inspected each stake.  

Felicity glanced towards where he’d parked the car.  “Couldn’t I just sleep in the car?”

“Felicity, it’s going to get down to the low 40’s tonight.  You’d freeze!  Plus, you can’t even see the car through these trees, do you really want to sleep alone that far out?”  He sat back on his heels and peered up at her.  She was chewing her lower lip, looking unsure and as adorable as she ever did. Oliver fought the smile that wanted to spread across his face. 

“I suppose not.  It’s only for tonight anyhow.  I’ll be able to work on boosting our cell signal in the morning and then we’ll be out of here.  It’s only a few hours, right?”  She sounded like she was trying to convince herself. 

But Oliver agreed with her and together they rolled out sleeping bags in the tent and prepared to go to sleep.  Felicity made him turn towards the zippered door and close his eyes while she changed out of her clothes.  When she let him turn back, he saw she wore simple sleep shorts and a soft t-shirt.  

“You might get cold in just that,” he told her, gesturing at her nightwear.  

She glanced at what he was wearing, a simple pair of grey sweatpants.  “And you’re not going to be cold like that?”

He grinned at her.  “I run hot.”

A blush rose to her cheeks and she dipped her head as she pulled the ponytail holder from her hair.  “That I believe,” he heard her mutter. 

The settled into their respective bags after that and Oliver turned the lantern out.  Felicity fell asleep quickly but he lay awake for a while, listening to her even breathing and the noises from the woods around them.  It took him a while to drift off but when he did, his sleep was blessedly dreamless. 

»>———>

He woke up a few hours later and couldn’t place what he was hearing at first. It was a jittering, rustling noise.  As he blinked his eyes, adjusting to the darkness inside of the tent, he realized it was Felicity.  She was shuddering and shivering so violently, that the rustling of her sleeping bag was a constant noise.  He couldn’t tell if she was awake or not, but clearly she was freezing.  

Oliver sat up and reached over, clasping her shoulder and giving her a shake.  “Felicity!  Wake up.  You’re cold as ice.”

She groaned, rolling over and opening her eyes, blinking sleepily.  “O-Oliver?”  Her teeth started to chatter instantly.  

Dammit, he knew she’d be cold in that skimpy outfit.  Quickly, he unzipped her bag.  “Get out for a minute,” he instructed her. 

“Oliver?”  Her teeth chattered even harder as she complied.  

“Trust me,” he replied.  Quickly, he set to zipping their two sleeping bags together in order to make one large bag.  “Climb in,” he told her when he was done. 

Felicity hesitated for a moment, biting her lower lip a little but another shudder ran through her and she quickly climbed into their combined bags.  When she was settled, Oliver climbed in next to her and zipped the bag up the rest of the way.  She was still shaking so he reached for her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his body.  

They lay like that and after a minute, her shaking subsided.  Oliver could feel her muscles relaxing as her body melted into his, finally accepting his warmth.  Her breathing quieted and Oliver couldn’t help himself from pressing a kiss to the back of her head before burying his nose in her neck.  He wasn’t as cold as she was, of course, but something about being wrapped around her brought him such contentment. Soon after, he drifted off to sleep as well, enveloped in her soft, sweet scent.

»>———>

When he woke again, the tent was lit with the soft, grey light of early morning.  Birds were just starting to call to one another in the trees.  Felicity was still fast asleep and still burrowed in his arms.  Except now, she was facing him.  Her nose was pressed to his collarbone, her lips brushing the top of his chest.  One of her legs was situated between his and the other was thrown over the top of his hip, hooking around his leg so her toes rested on the curve of his calf.  He had his own arms wrapped around her, one hand resting on the curve of her hip and he other snaked around her back, his fingers tangled in her hair. 

Again, he was struck by how content he felt.  She was warm and soft and fit perfectly in his embrace.  Oliver had had many chances to think of Felicity over the duration of their relationship and since he’d finally admitted to himself (and to her, even if he’d had to play like it had been for show), he’s begun to think more and more of her in very inappropriate ways.  But he’d never dreamed he’d get to have a moment like this with her.  And he’d never thought that it would feel this  _good_. 

Right when he was debating waking her up, Felicity raised her leg between his and shifted against him, rubbing her thigh against him. Oliver clenched his teeth and took a slow, deep breath.  Was she awake or was she doing that in her sleep.  He didn’t know which was potentially worse. Her mouth opened in a sleepy sigh, her breathe puffing across his chest. Unconsciously, he moved his hand from her hair and pressed it on her back, pushing her closer and shifting her legs.  He was losing a handle on his control. 

Oliver leaned his head down to her ear. “Felicity…” his lips brushed against her.  “Wake up,” he said, gently nipping the shell of her ear.

"Did you just bite me?" she mumbled against him.  Guess that meant she was awake then.

"Maybe," he smile. "Just a little.”

She tried to turn but Oliver tightened his legs around hers. “No, keep it there for a bit.”

Felicity raised her head, suddenly feeling wide awake. “You like my leg there?” she asked amused, rising her leg up slightly. “Oh!” she cried when she discovered him hard against her. “You do.”

"But do you really want my leg there?" Oliver raised his eyebrow. "I just mean I might…knock you out. How about I—“ she moved her hand and waggled her fingers in front of him— "just to be safe.”

"I trust you.”

"I don’t.”

"Felicity," Oliver said, unable to stop a soft laugh as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Felicity was always good at getting him to laugh.

"You might have faith in me, but if something happens it won’t just be you who’s disappointed," she said, pushing herself against his leg.

His hand slipped down to her hip to stop her grinding. “Felicity,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide and deceptively innocent.

Oliver smirked. “Is that how you to play it?” His fingers slipped between the elastic of her shorts and trailed down the curve of her bum.

"I thought we couldn’t use our hands?" she squeaked, feeling the rough callouses of his fingers glide just along the inside of her thighs, brushing the soft curls of her sex.

"I never said we couldn’t."

“Oh, really?”  Felicity was quick to retaliate, her hands snaking down over his flank. 

“Felicity…” His voice was a low warning. 

“Fair’s fair,” she murmured as she reached inside the waistband of his sweatpants.  He was wearing no underwear but even if he had been, he doubted that would stop her.  Felicity was determined once she set her mind to something and intimacy seemed to be no different than dealing with computer issues.  Oliver held his breath, his hips straining towards her as her fingers drew down over his skin before wrapping around the hard flesh of his erection. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” he growled as he stroked his fingers more firmly along her slit.  

“I bet I can finish you first,” she told him, her fingers squeezing him hard enough to make him gasp before stroking lightly around the sensitive head of his cock. 

“Shhhhhhhit,” he hissed, hips thrusting.  “You’re on.”  

He redoubled his efforts, drawing the tip of his index finger around her clit while his thumb dipped into her entrance.  She was so damn wet already, it made his head spin.  That was for him.  She was turned on by  _him_.  And he… well… Oliver doubted he’d ever been this hard in his life.  

They teased each oner mercilessly until the tent was filled not with early morning birdsong, but with the sounds of their pants and moans and the occasional bitten off curse.  

“Oliver…” Felicity whined, her hips restless under his hand.  “Please…”

“Please, what?  What do you need, Felicity,” he asked hoarsely.  Forget being cold, he could feel a bead of sweat traveling down his temple.  

“I need you inside me,” she groaned. 

“I  _am_  inside you,” he pointed out, punctuating his words by plunging two fingers as deep inside her as he could reach.  She cried out, squeezing his cock tight as she pumped her fist. 

“Fuck me, Oliver.”

Heat flashed over him and suddenly, teasing was the last thing on his mind.  To hear Felicity curse like that, demand that from him, was like something out of his wildest and most explicit imaginings.  Oliver withdrew his fingers and pushed at Felicity’s shorts.  She seemed to agree, grabbing at the waistband of his sweatpants and shoving them down over his hips.  They both wiggled to assist in the removal, knees bumping together in their haste to shed their garments.  

When they were both bare, Felicity reached up behind his neck and pushed up to kiss him on the mouth.  All of that and they hadn’t even kissed yet. 

Her taste was incredible.  Sweet, sultry and intoxicating.  Her teeth nipped at his lower lip before her tongue pressed in to tangle with his.  The reality of a very turned on Felicity Smoak was something Oliver wasn’t sure he’d ever be used to.  He’d thought she was amazing before this, but now… 

Felicity tore her mouth from his and gasped against his lips.  “Condom.”

His brain was fogged with lust but her meaning was clear.  He sure as hell hadn’t planned on this happening, but like with his camping gear, Oliver did make a habit of being prepared. He released her and turned over, reaching for the jeans he’d taken off the night before.  After fishing around in the pocket for a while, he brought out a foil wrapper and turned back to her, brandishing it like a prize.  Felicity grinned at him, taking it from his fingers and ripping the foil open. 

With a startling amount of ease, she quickly sheathed him, running her fingers lightly along his shaft when she’d finished and causing his cock to jerk.  Now it was his turn to beg.  “Please…”

“Now, Oliver,” she replied breathlessly.  

He didn’t need any further invitation.  In moments, he had her on her back and her thighs spread wide.  With a hang around his cock, he guided himself to her entrance and paused there for a moment, leaning down to press a kiss to her soft lips before pushing into her.

She was tight and hot and felt like a dream com true.  Oliver couldn’t bite back a groan as he slid deeper until he was fully sheathed.  Felicity shifted her hips against his and the movement caused a new wave of heat to roll over him.  He cursed softly.  “Felicity… I need to move.  Are you…?”

“I’m good,” she replied, her fingers digging into his shoulders.  “God, you’re big.  No, I’m good.  Please, move.”

He did, pulling out and then thrusting back in so sharply that Felicity cried out, her fingernails digging into his flesh.  Jesus, that felt fantastic.  He just knew he wasn’t going to be able to last long.  Once he started moving, he couldn’t stop or slow.  Felicity’s cries encouraged him and grew louder as he reached between their bodies to rub at her clit with his fingers.  

“Oliver!  I’m gonna—“ She bit off what she was going to say, moaning instead. 

“That’s it, Felicity.  Come for me,” he told her before pressing his lips to her neck. 

Her hips were going wild, moving against him and her cries grew sharper until she finally clenched tightly around him, screaming out her release.  Her walls convulsed around him and Oliver let go of what little control he still had.  He plunged into her over and over, shouting as he joined her in release.  

They lay in a sweaty heap after, trying to catch their breaths.  Oliver knew he needed to move.  He need to get his weight off of her, clean himself and her up, and get them both moving so they could meet back up with Dig and Roy.  But for now, he revelled in the smell of her sweat, the feel of her heat around his softening cock and the sound of her sated sighs in his ear.  

“Wow,” she murmured, laughing a little.  “I think the bet is a draw.”

Oliver used what little strength he still possessed and pushed up on his arms so he was looking down at her.  “Are you kidding?  You came first!” he insisted. 

“I think not.  We came at the same time,” she corrected him. 

“Oh yeah?  I’ll show you came at the same time,” he promised, crashing his lips to hers.  She kissed him back with gusto for a minute before she pushed back on his shoulders.  

“As much as I’d love to see you prove this, we really have to get moving,” she told him, her brow furrowed with regret.  

He sighed.  She was right, of course.  “Okay, but later, Ms. Smoak, your ass is mine.”

“It always has been,” she promised. 


	12. Showing Her the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Project Prompt: BDSM AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this prompt and I simply could NOT ignore it. I blame all those books I’ve read. At any rate, this isn’t for the faint of heart (though there’s nothing terribly explicit) and if the whole Dom/sub thing freaks you out, best to skip this. BIG THANKS to licieoic for her input and direction.

Oliver Queen spent most of his weekend nights at Verdant.  Even if he didn’t spend half of his time volunteering as a dungeon monitor to help out his buddy Tommy Merlyn, who owned the place, he would probably be here.  It was a great club, exclusive, friendly and well equipped.  Originally, it had been a nightclub that the two of them had frequented in their early college days.  But after Tommy’s father passed, he bought the place and turned it into a kink club.  

Oliver had just arrived so he hung at the bar, sipping on a bottled water (no alcohol was served on open play nights) and watching the assembled membership playing on the equipment that surrounded the large common room.  It was fairly easy to see who was single and available and who was in a relationship.  It was also easy to tell who was the Dominant and who was the submissive in each relationship.  Oliver was very used to this scene.  He’d been coming to this club since he was in college. He knew nearly everyone and considered many of the members good friends.  

Just when he was thinking about he knew just about everyone in the club, Oliver spotted someone he didn’t know.  A blonde head caught his eye and he noticed a woman he’d never seen at the Verdant before.  She was sitting over by some of the other unattached submissives, chatting away.  She was cute, petite in build with her blonde hair in an innocent looking ponytail.  She wore glasses and he couldn’t tell what color her eyes were from here but he could see they were wide and framed by dark lashes.  Her lips were a bright pink, full and lush. Her outfit was tame, by club standards.  It was a bright pink bustier, matching her lips, and a short, black leather skirt.  Her feet were bare, as per club rules for a submissive.  

She had “newbie” written all over her and Oliver generally steered very clear of newbies.  Too much work to break them in, too easily overwhelmed by the reality of the BDSM lifestyle.  Still, something about her drew him.  He wanted to talk to her, see what she was about.  

Oliver walked over to the sofas where the submissives sat.  The other women looked up expectantly as he neared, excited expectation on their faces.  Another night he might have chosen one to play with but tonight, his attention was focused on the new blonde.  

He stopped before her and noticed how her eyes widened when she saw him.  Blue.  Her eyes were a cloudy, soothing blue. Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip, freezing in place. He enjoyed how she visibly reacted to him, noticing his confidence.  His dominance.  

Oliver reached for her, grabbing her wrist and pulling gently.  “Come with me.  I’d like to talk.”  And he didn’t want to do so in front of these gossiping subs.  

“Why should I?” she asked and her voice was soft but steady.  She might give off the impression of a frightened rabbit but her steel surprised him. 

“Because I’m a Dominant and I said so.  You are submissive, yes?”

She nodded and bit her lip again.  

“It’s obvious you’ve never been to a BDSM club before.  You’re sitting here with the other subs, over in the corner, away from the action.  You’re using this set up as a shield instead of coming here to do what you came here to do.”

One of her eyebrows arched.  “And what did I come here to do?”

“Sir.  You will call me Sir,” he corrected her.  “You came here to learn and to play.  And to submit.”

She swallowed and he watched her throat work.  

“You’re going to submit to me,” he told her. 

Her eyes met his and he could see fear there.  But more than just fear, he could see her interest.  The flush high on her cheeks, the way her pupils dilated.  

“Okay,” she breathed.  “Sir,” she added quickly.  He smiled as he pulled on her wrist and she allowed him to pull her up to her feet.  He turned and strode towards another dark corner with a sofa that was unoccupied.  

“I wanted to talk to you alone,” he explained to her.  “Here, we can focus on each other.  Can I get you a soda?”  He jerked his head towards the bar, where his good friend Diggle was working.  

“Yes, please.  Sir.   Anything is fine.”  She was still watching him nervously but he could hear her better here and she wasn’t giving off signals that she wanted to escape.  Oliver was encouraged. 

He retrieved a couple of sodas from the bar and brought them back to the sofa where he’d left her.  He handed her one and sat next to her on the sofa.  

“First things first, what is your name?” he asked her.  

She took a dainty sip.  “Felicity,” she told him.  

Damn, that was a pretty name.  Fit her perfectly.  “Felicity.  Are you enjoying yourself tonight?  Is it your first time here?”

“It is.  And yes I am,” she replied, laughing nervously.  She clutched her soda with both hands. 

“Liar,” he said simply.  

She jerked her head up, shock causing her mouth to pop open.  She paled.  “Excuse me?”

Oliver smiled indulgently.  “You aren’t having fun because you aren’t playing and that’s what you came here to do.”

Felicity blushed. “No one has approached me.  Until you, that is.  Sir.”

“I know you are new and I don’t normally play with new subs, but I wouldn’t mind showing you some things.  My name is Oliver but I’d like it if you’d call me Sir.  Are you interested in that?”

She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes huge behind her glasses.  Slowly, she smiled.  “Yes, I am, Sir.”

Triumph flared inside of him.  He took the soda from her hand and set it on the table next to their sofa along with his.  Then he took her hand and stood up.  “Come with me, then, Felicity.  I will show you the ropes.”

He lead her over to one of the stations, a simple spanking bench.  He noticed her eyes widen as she saw it and her flush extended down to the top of her chest.  She was definitely interested. 

“Do you know your safe word, Felicity?” he asked her softly.  

“Yes, Sir.  It’s ‘red’.” Her eyes glittered as she took in the padded leather spanking bench. 

“Excellent,” Oliver purred.  He showed her how to get into position, secured the bindings tightly enough to keep her from moving around too much but not so tight as to cut off her circulation.  As he explained what he was doing to her as he did it, Oliver found that he actually enjoyed showing her the ropes. And as he lifted her leather skirt from her ass, admiring the skimpy thong she wore underneath, he knew he was going to enjoy spanking her even more. 


	13. He Hates Photoshoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Project Prompt: Photographer AU

Oliver _really_ hated photoshoots. Which was kind of a terrible coincidence considering he was a male model. But on the whole, he really did enjoy his job.  He was successful enough that he got to have his pick of projects and sometimes was even let in on the creative process, planning out each spread and arranging the particulars.  He enjoyed seeing himself in magazines, on billboards, on television commercials… He worked hard for this body of his and there was some gratification in showing it off. 

But photoshoots?  He _hated_ them.  The photographers often made ridiculous demands of him, wanting him to contort into the strangest poses or do something else nonsensical.  They never seemed to care one bit about _him_ , instead were always focused on the shot.  Oliver even had a list of photographers he refused to work with again that he left with his agent, the experiences had been _that_ bad. 

So it was with no small amount of trepidation that Oliver stepped into the studio where he was going to be doing today’s shoot.  It was a loft on the east side of town, located on the top floor of a charming old brick building. The walls were bare and stark, lighting equipment and sheets and other technical equipment littered the floor.  He wasn’t sure if the photographer lived here as well as or not.  He stood uncertainly at the top of the stars, scanning around the enormous space for the photographer he was supposed to meet. She’d buzzed him in when he’d called from the street so he knew she was here.

“Just make yourself at home, I’ll be with you in a minute!” a feminine voice called out. 

“Alright,” he called back.  

“I’m making some coffee, could you like some?”

He paused.  The most he was usually offered was a bottle of water.  It was pretty early, just past dawn actually, and he could definitely use the caffeine.  

“Sure,” he called back.  “One cream, three sugars.”

“Sweet tooth, eh?” 

Oliver stepped further into the loft and noticed a living space tucked off to the left.  There was a wide bed with a wrought iron headboard set up underneath a bank of windows.  A dresser sat next to it.  A screen was set up to divide that space from an area where there was a large screen television and a comfortable looking leather sofa.  As he ventured further, he saw a kitchenette tucked into the corner next to a door he assumed lead to a bathroom.  A petite blonde woman stood at the counter, pouring coffee from a pot into a couple of a mugs. 

She was small, trim and feminine in a way he wasn’t quite accustomed to.  Most of the women he dated were models such as himself; tall, leggy, brunette and fierce.  This woman was the opposite of that.  

She was dressed in tight jeans and a floral blouse.  Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that somehow managed not to look severe but instead endearing.  She wore glasses and he couldn’t help but notice an industrial piercing in one of her ears as she turned towards him, coffee mugs in hand.  

Her eyes were wide and blue, her lips bright and lush and she was the most attractive woman he’d seen in a long time.  He knew he was staring as she approached but she didn’t seem to mind.  Her own eyes were traveling over him, pausing to admire at his hips, his chest, his arms.  She handed him a mug, her cheeks pinking a little. 

“Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak. Shall we get started?” she asked, inclining her head towards the photography set up on the opposite side of the loft from her living area.  

Oliver fought his reluctance as he sipped his coffee.  Then, he sighed.  “Sure, lets get this over with.”

Felicity’s eyebrows shot up as she crossed to the stool where camera sat.  “‘Get this over with’? Why, do you have someplace to be?”

Oliver shrugged before setting his mug down on top of a crate.  “Not a real big fan of photoshoots,” he admitted.  “Where do you want me?”

She pointed over to where a sheet was draped and began to set up the lights around him.  “You’re just saying that because you’ve never had a shoot with me,” she told him. 

Oliver had to smirk at her confidence.  “You’re that good, huh?”

“Oh, I’m _better_ ,” she promised.

He’d be damned if she didn’t spend the next hour proving it, too.  For the first time in his modeling career, Oliver actually _enjoyed_ the experience.  Felicity had a way of naturally composing a shot.  She asked him frequently for his input and took his suggestions to heart.  Under her instructions, he felt that perhaps he was more than just a pretty face and set of six-pack abs, but that maybe what they were making was art.  Her babbling made his smiles genuine and she rarely stopped talking.  He found he liked listening to her; it helped him to relax.  

Before he knew it, the shoot was over.  It was the quickest hour he’d ever spent in his life.  Felicity was eager to show him some of the shots she’d gotten so he hovered over her shoulder as she brought them up on her impressive computer set up.  Oliver held his breath as he looked at the images, impressed by the composition, her use of the light and how she’d taken a simple and natural pose and made it bold and dramatic.  

“These are stunning,” he breathed. 

She turned her head to smile at him and given how close they were standing, her breath brushed against his neck.  “I had great material to work with,” she said.  

“Are you flirting with me?” he asked, turning his attention from the images on her monitor to the the woman herself.  Her smile grew. 

“Maybe.  Am I any good at it?”

Oliver shrugged, hoping he looked nonchalant.  “I could probably give you some tips.” 

“I bet you could,” she said.  Coming from her, it sounded practically filthy. 

God help him, he was interested.  He leaned a little closer.  “How about you come with me to lunch?  We can exchange expertise.”

Her laugh was bubbly and bright, just like her.  Her eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him.  “Sounds like a plan.  I know just the place.”


	14. You've Got To Get a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Project prompt: Babysitter AU

Ever since he’d found out he had a son with a former fling, Oliver Queen’s life had become infinitely more complicated.He’d been a bit of a careless jerk in his youth, something he’d gotten over since his long years overseas at various universities, learning to follow in his father’s auspicious footsteps.He hadn’t discovered that one of his indiscretions had resulted in a child until about a year after he’d returned home to take over the helm at Queen Consolidated.  

Social services had shown up in his office one afternoon, a small child in tow, some paperwork and grim expressions.Oliver’s life had changed in an instant.While he was long past his former playboy lifestyle, he enjoyed a bit of solitude and other than a few close friends like Tommy Merlyn, Sara Lance and John Diggle, he didn’t socialize much out in public anymore.Suddenly, he had to get used to not just taking care of himself but taking care of a five year old child as well.  

His name was Connor and though Oliver barely remembered his mother or what she looked like, even he had to agree that the child looked exactly like him.He was quiet at first, shy and unsure but soon came out of his shell as they got used to one another.Connor was smart, and very inquisitive.The staff at the Queen Mansion soon were wrapped around his finger and Raisa in particular fawned over him as though he were her own. 

Everyone pestered him to get out of the house, and do something social while he was still young.He hadn’t had a date in years and Tommy was after him constantly to get back in the game.His friends had all ganged up on him and set him up with someone.Sara had begged him to just give it a try, just one date.If he didn’t like it, if he didn’t like _her_ , he wouldn’t have to date this woman again.It was someone Tommy knew through his father’s connections.Her name was Helena Bertinelli and according to his best friend, she was just Oliver’s type.Oliver wasn’t even sure he had a type anymore. 

Unfortunately, the night he’d arranged the blind date was also the night the house staff had off.Normally, Raisa would be happy to watch Connor while he went out but she had her daughter’s birthday party to go to and Oliver couldn’t bear to ask her to miss it.Which meant that he needed to find a babysitter. 

He’d never looked for a babysitter before and had no clue where to even begin.So he did what he assumed all CEOs in his position would do in this situation: he asked his EA to find someone.Mrs. Griffin was more than happy to help him find someone, and she kept murmuring about how Oliver needed to get out in the world.He was starting to feel peeved at everyone thinking he was some sort of shut-in.  

Just before the end of the day, Mrs. Griffin came into his office with a big smile.“I found you a babysitter!” she announced. 

Oliver looked up from the paperwork he’d been signing and gestured to the chair in front of his desk.“Tell me the details.”

“She works down in IT and has a reputation in that department for not only being their brightest, hardest worker but for being a total sweetheart.I met with her at lunch to get a read on her and I have to admit the reports seem to be true.She’s worked here at QC since she graduated from MIT three years ago and her record is spotless.She admitted to me that she hadn’t babysat anyone in years, not since before college, but that she loves kids and gets along well with them.I mentioned what you were willing to pay her but she seemed more interested in the opportunity to help out than anything.”

“She sounds perfect for the job.What’s her name?”

“Felicity Smoak.”

<—————<<<

Felicity arrived right on time that night before Oliver had to leave to pick up Helena.He opened the door to her himself, the staff having already left for the evening.She stood on the porch, a tablet and purse in hand and her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.She smiled at him, extending a hand. 

“Oliver Queen?Hi.I’m Felicity Smoak,” she greeted smoothly.  

He shook her hand and gestured her inside.She walked past him and he smelled a sweet and spicy floral scent.She wore a simple sundress with a prim looking cardigan but he thought she looked just like a ray of sunshine.  

“I have a list of references if you wanted to see them,” she said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a folded piece of paper. 

Oliver held his hand up.“No need.Mrs. Griffin is thorough and she told me you checked out.I trust her.” 

Felicity smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back.He was about to ask her something, anything, he just wanted to talk to her some more but was interrupted by a small figure barreling into the room to latch himself to his legs.  

Oliver glanced behind himself to see Connor trying to peer at Felicity from behind him.He smiled indulgently. 

“This is Connor Queen,” he introduced.  

Felicity immediately crouched down.“Hi Connor.I’m Felicity.I’m here to play with you,” she said.Connor didn’t reply but he edged around Oliver’s leg while still keeping a firm grasp on his trousers. “How old are you?” she asked. 

Connor looked up at him and he nodded back, indicating it was okay to answer.His son smiled at Felicity.“I’m five,” he told her. 

“Five?That is my _favorite_ age.I have some great games we can play.Want to go see?” she asked. 

Connor nodded vigorously and released Oliver’s leg.Felicity held a hand out and he promptly put his small fingers in hers.She straightened and smiled at Oliver.“Looks like we’re good,” she told him.“Go enjoy your date.”

Oliver watched as the two disappeared down the hallway leading to the living roomand was struck by an almost uncontrollable urge to follow after them.Playing games with his son and Felicity suddenly seemed infinitely preferable to suffering through a blind date.Sighing, Oliver headed to the garage to pick out a car for the evening. 

<—————<<<

The date was a _disaster_.Helena was nice enough but she was still getting over the death of her fiancé and was in no shape to be getting involved with anyone.She spent the entire dinner sharing stories of her lost love.Oliver was polite enough, offering sympathy when appropriate, but he was bored and fidgety.His thoughts kept drifting to home and his son and his son’s enchanting babysitter.  

After he dropped Helena back at her father’s house, he drove home, unable to deny the anticipation he felt at seeing Felicity again.He wanted a chance to talk to her, maybe learn a few things about her.Oliver couldn’t explain why she drew him, but she did.  

He found the pair of them in Connor’s bedroom.The boy was asleep his head cradled in Felicity’s lap.A storybook lay closed on the bed next to them and she was thumbing through her smart phone.She looked up when he entered and smiled. 

“How’d the date go?” she asked softly. 

Oliver shrugged.“Terrible.How about you two?”

“Connor is a sweetheart.Active, yes.But he’s got a great imaginationWe had a lot of fun together.So much fun he wasn’t really interested in going to bed but I was able to tempt him up here with the promise of story time.”

Oliver grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to run a hand through his son’s sandy hair.“Story time gets him every time,” he said.  

“I’m sorry your date was a bust,” Felicity said, tucking her phone back in her pocket.  

“I’m not.I was bored, yeah, but I could tell right off she wasn’t my type at all.I don’t know what Tommy was thinking when he set me up with her.” Oliver reached over and lifted his son’s head so that Felicity could slip out from underneath him.When she was standing, he lay his son back down on the pillow this time and the boy sighed and snuggled down into the bedding.  

“It’s been so long since I’ve gone on a date, I’m not sure what my type is,” Felicity admitted as they walked from the room. 

Oliver took a breath.Time to take a chance.“Are you interested in finding out?” he asked as he softly shut the door to his son’s bedroom. 

She paused and looked at him, her brow furrowing.“What do you mean?”

“I’m asking you on a date, Felicity.Would you like to go out sometime?” he asked.Oliver held his breath as he waited for her to answer.She looked surprised but the blush on her cheeks told him she was pleased. 

“Alright,” she said softly, stepping up to him and placing her hand in his.“I just have one question.”

Intrigued, Oliver cocked his head as he regarded her.“What’s that?”

“Who’s going to babysit Connor?”

 


	15. Comic Con Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Project Prompt: Met at Comic Con AU

_This place is insane_ , Felicity marveled as she followed the crowds into the San Diego Convention Center.She clutched her lanyard and adjusted her tote bag on her shoulder as she stared at her surroundings, trying to decide where to go first.Comic Con was massive, far more massive than she’d expected.There were all kinds of comic book authors and artists here that she wanted to meet, but there was also all the cosplay and autographs and photo ops… not to mention the panels.There were so many, she didn’t have a hope of catching every panel she wanted to go to, but she’d been through her convention schedule five times already and had the ones she wanted to go to highlighted.  

Felicity decided to start with autographs since it looked like she was the nearest to those booths.Then maybe she’d do a little shopping and then get in line for a panel.  

Happy with her plan, Felicity hunted down the booth where her favorite television actor was signing autographs.Her heart fell a little as she approached and saw that the line was outrageously long.But she was determined so she got into line and prepared to wait for a little bit longer than she’d expected to.Maybe she’d have to skip shopping until later and go right to the panel after this.Felicity pulled her cell phone from her pocket and began to update her Twitter with what she was doing.She had a lot of friends online that wanted to hear everything she said and did and she’d promised to keep everyone updated. 

Suddenly, there was a commotion in front of her.A couple of fans were arguing about something and more surrounding them were joining in.They began to shove at each other.Still more people in line shoved back and then someone there a punch.The guy in line behind her joined the fray and Felicity found herself trapped.Some of the girl in the line were either backing off or going to look for security to help break up the fight.  

The fray shifted and Felicity found herself being roughly shoved backwards.Her heel caught and she was tumbling backwards, unable to top the momentum.Her arms flung out, her tote bag falling to the floor and she shrieked in surprise. 

But before she could hit the floor, a firm pair of arms caught her. 

“I got you,” a deep voice said in her ear.“Come with me.”

Felicity had barely gained her feet when a large hand took hold of hers and began to lead her from the fracas.Convention center security was quickly surrounding the brawlers and she gaped at the man who had ahold of her as he lead her away from the confusion.  

He was a good eight inches taller than her and he was _big_.He wore simple cargo pants and a tshirt but she could see the muscles of his chest and arms bulging under the fabric.His hair was clipped short and he sported a shadow of stubble on his firm jaw.He led her to an unoccupied bench a small way away and turned to face her.  

“Hi, I’m Oliver.Are you okay?” he asked.He looked her over with concerned blue eyes and she fought a little thrill.He really was hot. 

“I’m Felicity.And yes I am, thanks to you.”

Oliver gestured to the bench and she sat before he sat next to her.She smiled at him for a minute before remembered something and gasped.“My tote bag!I dropped it when the fight started.”

Oliver lifted a hand, showing her tote bag hanging from his finger.“I grabbed it when I grabbed you,” he told her. 

“Thanks again,” she said, taking the bag from him.“You’re my hero.”

His eyebrows shot up and she saw his cheeks pink a little.“I’m just glad I could help.I don’t know what those idiots were thinking, fighting like that in line.They’ll probably get kicked out of the Con.”

“I hope they do,” she grumbled.“Were you in line for an autograph too?”She didn’t remember seeing him there, but then she’d been rather focused on her phone. 

“No, I’d actually just gotten an autograph from the lead actress of that fairytale show.I’ve been a fan of hers for years,” he told her. 

“Jealous!I adore her!I was hoping to get her autograph sometime this week.Can I see it?”Felicity turned her best puppy dog expression on him and he chuckled. 

“Sure.”He pulled a rolled up mini-posted out of his tote back and unrolled it.It was a poster for the show and she’d signed her name in silver ink just over her characters feet.Felicity gawked at it. 

“This is so cool.You’re so lucky.”

“You still have time to get one too.”

“Yeah, but not before the panel for the show this afternoon.They’ll start lining up soon.Now I not only missed out on shopping beforehand but I didn’t even get the autograph I was standing in line for.I feel like I’m wasting all my time!”

“Woah, there.There’s still plenty of time left.”

Felicity sighed.“I know.”

“And hey, I was going to that panel too.Want to stand in line together?We can share a container of nachos.What do you say?”He stood up and held out a hand to her. 

She placed her hand in his, again noticing how much bigger his hand was than hers.And how drop-dead attractive he was.He wanted to spend time with _her_?He pulled her to her feet and smiled.  

“Great, these things are always more fun with a friend anyhow.”

“You said it.I was so excited to get here, I didn’t realize how lonely it would be going alone.”

They walked to the concessions area and luckily the lines were short since everyone was starting to line up for the panels. 

“We don’t have to go it alone anymore,” he said and his tone was casual but Felicity didn’t miss the way he smiled at her. 

“Quick: tell me your favorite comic books, your favorite movies and your favorite shows.This will decide the fate of our relationship.”

Oliver threw back his head and laughed.“Alright, Hawkeye is my favorite Avenger, Star Wars is my favorite movie and Game of Thrones is my favorite show.”

“Oooh!Good choices!” _God, was there nothing hotter than a really hot and really sweet geek guy?_

“Now you.”

“Let’s see.I’m a big fan of Black Widow, I love the Lord of the Rings movies and my favorite show right now is the Walking Dead.”

Oliver grinned at her.“Great taste.”

They ordered the nachos and then hurried to the line for the panel they wanted to attend.As they shared chips drenched in nacho cheese, they talked nonstop about their favorite things and found out that they had quite a bit in common.Felicity relaxed and really began to enjoy herself.Oliver was amazing.And what had begun as a rather overwhelming Comic Con experience was now becoming a dream come true, all because she’d met him. 

 


	16. Shake That Thang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Project prompt: Stripper AU

Bachelorette parties were so ridiculous, Felicity mused as she sipped at her bright pink cocktail.  The women around her squealed and gasped as her friend and the guest of honor, Lyla Michaels, opened yet another gift.  This time it was racy lingerie.  _Crotchless panties_.  _Classy_.  

Felicity’s gift to Lyla had elicited a lot less excitement but that just showed how skewed these women’s priorities were.  Because, really, who would turn up their nose at a free year of Amazon Prime?  Think of all the free shipping and instant videos! 

Still, Lyla had thanked Felicity profusely and told her that it was definitely something she and her fiancé (and soon to be husband) could get a lot of use out of. 

Surely, she’d get more use out of that than some silly crotchless underwear. 

There was a knock at the door and several of the women shrieked, laughed and started chattering.  Felicity sat up straighter in her chair by the fireplace, pushing her glass up her nose.  She’d thought everyone had already arrived for the party an hour ago.  Who could the straggler be?  And really, how rude was it to be late to someone’s bachelorette party? 

“He’s here!” a chirpy little blonde named Tandy exclaimed

“Who’s here?” Lyla asked, looking confused. 

Felicity had a very bad feeling about this. 

One of the giggling women jumped up to answer the door.  Felicity couldn’t see or hear from where she was sitting but an awed hush fell over the assembled women.  Lyla was craning her neck from her chair, looking confused.  She met Felicity’s eye and shrugged.  Felicity shrugged back.  Though she was starting to develop a suspicion.  She might not be a social butterfly but she’d seen enough movies and television shows to guess what might happen next.  

As happy as she was for her friend, she was _so_ glad she wasn’t Lyla right now. 

Sure enough, a moment later a man came striding into the room and the women parted like the Red Sea before him.  He stopped in the center of Lyla’s living room and turned around so that the assembled women could get a good look at him.  Felicity felt her mouth go a little dry as she took in this guy’s dark green leather-clad form.  _He’s an Adonis_.  

Easily over six feet tall, he was muscled but in a way that spoke of true strength instead of just showing off.  The leather vest he wore was open and exposed not just his firmly muscled arms but his chest and abs as well.  Felicity took a quick sip of her drink to stop the trickle of drool she could feel threatening to spill out of her open mouth.  The leather trousers were tight and left very little to the imagination.  He carried a stereo which he set down in front of the fireplace.  

“Which one of you fine ladies is the bride-to-be?” he asked the ladies, his glittering blue eyes taking in the appreciative looks of the women assembled. 

“She is!” several of the women cried, pointing at Lyla.  Lyla’s face was bright red and she was struggling to hide her face behind her hand.  The stripper grinned before bending to turn on his music.  Thumping, erotic music poured from the speakers and the vision in dark green leather began to gyrate for them.  The women screamed out their support.  Felicity fought not to gape.

The man danced over to Lyla, starting to dance in her space, taunting her to look up at him.  Lyla darted a panicked look at Felicity and she felt a stab of concern for her friend.  She knew Lyla loved her fiancé and honestly, as hot as this guy was he had nothing on John Diggle’s arms.  Lyla was clearly embarrassed by this attention.  Felicity thought fast. 

“Wait!” she cried, and everyone’s heads turned towards her, including the stripper’s.  “They’re lying!  She’s not the bride, I am!”

The woman who answered the door, Linda, gave Felicity an incredulous look so she jerked her head towards Lyla, hoping she’d see how humiliated the poor woman was.  Linda nodded, indicating that she got the message.  

“Yeah!  Felicity is the bride!” she cried, pointing at her.  

Felicity had a moment enjoy the surge of triumph before she fully considered the implications of what she’d just done.  The muscled Adonis gyrated over to where she sat, his eyes sparkling at her.  She swallowed thickly and couldn’t tear her eyes away as he approached.  

He stood before her and nudged her knee with his.  She opened her legs so he could step between them and he danced before her while the women around them called out.  Felicity watched, mesmerized as he danced for her, his eyes never leaving hers.  Her drink was forgotten, someone having plucked it from her hands when he’d danced over to her.  

He removed his vest, displaying even more of his tanned, muscled chest.  He had tattoos on his pec and on his flank and Felicity found herself wanting to trace them with her tongue.  Her cheeks heated.  Had something been in her drink?  This was so not like her. 

_God damn he’s hot._

Clearly, she’s lost her mind.  That’s the only explanation for why she was reaching for his abs with her fingers, tracing the bulging muscles there.  He winked at her, nodding, letting her know he liked her touch.  

“Do it, Lis!” one of the women yelled.  Felicity didn’t have to ask what they meant.  

She reached for the button and zip of his leather trousers, nearly groaning aloud at how tight the leather was and how warm it was from his skin.  Catching her tongue between her teeth, she leaned forward and hooked the trousers with her thumbs and pulled down as hard she could.  The stripper, _God what was his name??_ , shimmied his hips, helping her move the fabric down over his hips.  

Finally, the fabric pooled at his ankles revealing that he wore a very very skimpy g-string.  The women erupted into cheers and Felicity could swear she heard roaring in her ears he turned around, presenting his back to her, and bend over to remove the trousers from around her ankles.  That gave her _quite_ the view.  

The rest of the dance passed in a blur and by the end of it, Felicity was one of the drooling, screaming women.  The stripper thanked them all as they stuffed dollars in his g-string.  He scooped up his clothes and his boom box and walked over to where she sat.  Felicity stared up at him, feeling more than a little giddy. 

He bent towards her, handing her a card.  She took it from him without taking her eyes off his face.  “Thanks for the dance, blondie,” he told her.  Then he winked as he left the room to go get dressed in the bathroom, presumably before heading off to another gig. 

Felicity looked down at the card in her hand.  It said “Oliver Queen, professional male stripper” and listed a business number, webpage and email address.  She turned it over and saw a handwritten note on the back.  “Call me,” it said, followed by another number.  _His personal number_ , she realized.  Her cheeks flamed.  

Felicity tucked the card into her purse and then smiled as she was passed her drink again.  She just might give Oliver a call.  After all, he had _very_ good moves. 


	17. tell me how you really feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of the Love Trope prompt: Second Love http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SecondLove
> 
> Written for the Olicity Hiatus Project
> 
> Season 3 speculation ... don't mind me!

“Alright, I have to get out of here now if I’m ever going to hope to make my date in time,” Felicity announced.  

Oliver and Dig paused in their sparring and Roy looked up from where he’d been sharpening some arrows for his quiver. “Hot date with Ray?” Roy asked, grinning a little. 

Felicity flushed and Oliver fought the wave of annoyance that always seemed ever present when Ray Palmer was mentioned.  

“Yes, not that its your business.  Is it okay if I take off a little early tonight?” 

She addressed the group but Oliver knew she was talking to him.  Things had been formally polite between the ever since the Great Date Disaster.  Oliver knew Felicity was trying to prove that she wasn’t going to let what had happened (or hadn’t happened, as was more the case) affect their working relationship.  He knew better though.  

“Sure, Felicity.  Go ahead.  Have fun,” he told her.  “You don’t have to ask, you know.” 

She shrugged as she gathered her purse, not meeting his eye.  She didn’t meet his eye much anymore and he missed that contact with her.  But, he wasn’t going to push things.  He’d pushed her away, he had to stick to his resolve. 

“Hold up, Blondie.  I’ll walk you out to your car.  I was just about to go on patrol.  You got the comms, Dig?”

“Yep,” Dig replied.  “Have fun tonight, Felicity.”

“Will do.  Bye!”

With a loud metallic thunk, the door closed leaving Dig and Oliver alone.  Oliver walked over to the table where his water bottle and towel sat.  He took a big swig of water and dabbed at his damp forehead with the towel.  

“Relax, man.  You’re stiff enough I could break you in two,” Dig murmured before drinking from his own water bottle. 

“Can we call it a night?  I want to go help Roy out with his patrol.”

“Sure, but you have to answer something for me first.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re hung up on Felicity still, aren’t you?”  

Oliver turned to face his friend, unsurprised to see him leaning against the table, smug smile on his face.  “Dig…”

“Listen, Oliver. I’ve got eyes.  I can see the way you stare at her. Her dating Ray has to be hell for you.”

Oliver rolled his shoulders, uncomfortable.  “It’s better this way,” he growled.

“Hey, man, I happen to agree with you.”

Dig met his glare and Oliver sighed.  “You don’t think I’m good enough for her either?”

“No, that’s not it.  I don’t think you’re ready, not with this attitude.  And for Felicity, you have to be ready. You only get one shot with a girl like her.”

“You don’t think I’ve blown it already?”

“Nah.  The girl loves you.  But I don’t know if she’s ready either.  I’m willing to bet she’ll realize how she feels when Ray pushes her for commitment.”

Oliver felt a stab of panic at the thought. “He could make her happy.” 

“Maybe.” There was a pause.  “I don’t get you, Oliver.”

“What’s to get?”

“You’ve known Felicity has feelings for you since she joined us.   I’ve known it.  Those feelings have grown but she’s handled them and pushed her feelings aside, especially when you were seeing Sara.”

Oliver cringed. 

“Then there was that stupid business with Slade and it seems that you weren’t entirely dishonest when you told Felicity that you love her.  Now, I understand your reasons for not getting involved with her but there’s one thing I don’t understand.”

“And that is?”  Oliver braced himself. 

“Do you love her?”

The Foundry was silent as Oliver contemplated his fingernails.  Dig waited patiently and finally he looked up to meet his friend’s eyes.  “You know I do.”

He nodded, clearly expecting that answer.  “You also love Laurel, right?  I mean, that was your whole deal that first year.  Laurel this and Laurel that.”

““I remember. I made some mistakes, Dig.  I spent so long on that island clinging to the memory of Laurel. I thought being with her and loving her was the best way to return to this life.”

Dig nodded.  “I get that, man.  Believe me, I do.  Do you love her now?”

“I will always love her, but I think what we have now is better off as friendship,” Oliver admitted.

“So answer me this: do you love Felicity the way you loved Laurel?”

Oliver took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly.  “No.”

Dig’s eyes hardened as his gaze turned into more of a glare.  

“Dig, I don’t love her the same way I loved Laurel.  I love her more.”

Dig softened and he smiled a little. “You’ve got your work cut out for you, you know.” 

“I know.  I don’t want to mess this up.  She’s… she could be it for me.”

“Could be?  What’s this ‘could be’ shit?”  Dig chuckled and punched him lightly in he shoulder.  

Oliver knew he had a lot to do to get his act together.  He’d hurt her over the past few months. As he headed towards the showers to wash the sweat of his workout off of himself, he thought he might start by proving to her how much she meant to him.  

Ray was a nice guy, that was true.  On the surface, he was the complete package.  Oliver had seen how they got along and even through the haze of jealousy he felt, he could see their connection.  But he believed that their connection was stronger and that Felicity knew that already, deep down.  That was the second thing he had to do.  He had to show Felicity that settling for a relationship with Ray wasn’t going to make her happy.  Not like he could make her happy. 

As Oliver stepped under the steamy spray of the shower, he smirked.  Turns out, talking to Dig had some benefit in a situation like this.  Otherwise, he might never have really considered how he felt about Felicity, especially in relation to how he’d felt about Laurel.  He’d spent so long thinking Laurel was he love of his life but it turns out, that particular answer had been sitting under his nose for the last two and a half years.  


	18. without her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Project prompt: The Mourning After http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheMourningAfter
> 
> WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, i’m SO sorry for this. i was in an angsty place when i started this (upset that EBR wasn’t going to be at the panel!). DON’T HATE ME. (please don't read if character death is a dealbreaker for you!!)

As Oliver strode through the sliding glass doors of Starling General, Roy was just behind him, as was Diggle who was finishing up a phone conversation. 

“I’ll tell him, Sara.  See you soon.”  

Oliver didn’t bother to stop at the nurses station; he knew where to go.  His heart was pounding in his chest, his mind narrowed down to one single reality: _get to her in time_. He stepped into the elevator and was joined by his teammates.  All three men wore grim, worried expressions. 

“Sara is coming,” Dig told him.  “She and Nyssa are on the next flight to Starling.”

Oliver just nodded, willing the elevator car to hurry. 

They got off on the fifth floor and Dig pointed down the hallway to the left, to where he could see Ray Palmer talking to Captain Lance.  Red hot fury pulsed through him as he hurried towards the two men.  

“Palmer,” he growled.  “What the fuck happened?”

Ray’s normally composed demeanor was gone.  In its place was a man that was shaken.  He was pale, his eyes haunted.  Oliver noticed the scuffed condition of his suit, the scrapes on his hands and face.  

“i never meant for her to get hurt, I tried to keep her out of it, to keep her away from what I did but she wanted to help, she wouldn’t listen…”  Ray trailed off, his voice unsteady.  Oliver’s heart sunk. He looked to Lance who looked equally shaken. 

“Do you know anything?”

“I was one of the first on the scene.  I saw her… lying there.”  He paused to clear his throat.  “There’d clearly been a struggle and now I’m trying to get Palmer’s side of the story.  We’ll find out what happened Queen, I promise.”

Oliver looked to Roy and Dig and saw how scared his friends looked, how their fear echoed his.  

Just then, a doctor stepped walked out of the set of doors they stood before.  His scrubs were spattered with blood and his face was grim.  Oliver couldn’t hear what he said over the roaring of blood in his ears but he watched the man’s mouth and could see quite clearly when he said, “She’s gone.”  

The next thing he knew, several hands were grabbing his shoulders and directing him into a nearby chair.  Everything swam before his eyes and the rushing in his ears was overwhelming.  He felt ill and the next thing he knew, someone was pushing his shoulders, forcing his head between his knees.  He focused on his breathing.  Anything other than focusing on those words.  _She’s gone_. 

Eventually, the rushing in his ears lessened and his vision cleared.  He sat back up slowly, feeling a steady pressure on his shoulder.  He looked up to see Dig crouching before him, looking concerned.  Roy sat next to him, his hand on Oliver’s knee.  Oliver turned his head to see Palmer in a chair a few seats down from him.  The man was crying.  A lump rose in Oliver’s throat. 

“How?  Dig, how did this happen?” he croaked.  Dig rubbed his shoulder. 

“I don’t know.  We’ll find the answers, I promise.”  

“I think our friend Palmer was involved in some thing and Felicity got caught in the crossfire,” Roy said, glancing over at the man who was now covering his eyes.  Captain Lance stood next to him, still looking grim.  

“I’ll kill him,” Oliver growled. 

“Oliver,” Dig said, his voice cautioning.  “Let’s find out what happened first, okay?”

“Dig… Is she really…?”

“Yeah, man.  The doctor said they did everything they could to save her but her injuries were so extensive and she’d lost so much blood.  Her body couldn’t take it.”

Oliver felt as though a pit were opening up somewhere deep inside of him.  All the light that Felicity had given to him over the few short years he’d known her was being sucked away. 

“Can I get anything?  Water?  Coffee?  Something to eat?” Roy asked.  His voice sounded hollow.  He knew the young man and Felicity had struck up a friendly rivalry lately and that he had to be feeling awful.  Not as awful as he did, of course.  No one earth could be feeling as awful as he did right now. 

“Water please, Roy,” Dig replied. 

Time passed in a blur.  A bottled water was pressed into his hand and he took small sips.  His thoughts swirled around Felicity.  He couldn’t believe she was gone, that he’d never see her again.  That he’d never had a chance to really _be_ with her.  He’d thought that there would be a chance.  Ever since what had happened on their ill-fated date, he’d wanted nothing more than to keep her safe.  Safe and happy.  He’d thought Ray had been her chance to be happy, at least until he got his act together and the danger faded. 

Now, he realized, the danger would never fade. 

“I need to see her,” Oliver murmured.  Dig, sitting next to him, stiffened slightly. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, man,” he replied. 

He lifted his head and met his friend’s eyes.  “I have to.”

“Alright.  Hold tight, Oliver.”  He stood up and went to find a nurse.  

Oliver’s chest felt so tight, so strained that he fought for each breath.  One would think with all the death he’d seen that he’d be immune to this by now but it only got worse.  He glanced again at Palmer who was now speaking quietly to Lance.  The captain was taking notes and nodding, not showing any emotion on his face.  Oliver wanted to get to his feet, walk over to Ray, and pummel his face until it was unrecognizable.  Felicity was supposed to be _safe_ with him.  

The urges grew stronger and he gripped the armrests of the chair he sat in until his knuckles were white.  He was about to launch to his feet and do it when Dig reappeared with a nurse.  They beckoned him forward. 

“You can have a few moments with her,” the nurse was saying.  She showed them to a cold, empty room.  There, in the center of the room on a flat table and covered with only a sheet lay Felicity.  Oliver tried to swallow but the lump in his throat wouldn’t let him.  The nurse retreated and Dig did as well after patting his arm and telling him he’d be right outside the door. 

Oliver crossed to Felicity’s side and sat in the chair that had been placed next to the table.  With a trembling hand, he reached for the hand which lay on top of the sheet.  Her fingers were soft but cold.  If not for that detail, she could have been sleeping, her eyelashes dark against her pale cheeks. 

“God, Felicity,” he said just before he choked up.  Tears pressed at the backs of his eyes, burning.  His throat felt raw.  His chest ached.  He gripped her hand tighter.  

“I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I let you down.  I pushed you away when I should have pulled you closer.  I thought you’d be safe with him but you weren’t and that’s…”  He swallowed.  “That’s my fault.” 

The truth sat on his shoulders like dead weight.  He’d failed her and he’d failed himself and it was never going to be okay.  She was his one shot at true happiness; he realized that now.  Without her, there wasn’t much point in pursuing that kind of life.  The thought of looking at another woman and feeling for her even a fraction of what he’d felt for Felicity was repulsive to him.  No, without her, he was better off alone.  


	19. spring snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Project prompt: There Is Only One Bed http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThereIsOnlyOneBed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the angst fest I posted last night.

The spring blizzard took everyone by surprise.  The weather forecasters, the news outlets, the road crews and city governments and, most of all, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.  

They’d been over in Coast City for a conference.  Official Queen Consolidated business, which meant they both had to be there.  Felicity had tried to beg off, but as Oliver’s executive assistant, he needed her there and she knew it.  The thought of several days in close proximity with Oliver without going mad was worrying, but she was a big girl and she felt she could handle it.  The sexual tension between the two of them had been off the charts lately, but they seemed to have hit a wall.  Neither of them was willing to make a move and Felicity vowed to herself that wouldn’t be the first to break. 

Dig offered to drive them but Oliver pointed out that someone needed to stay behind in Starling City and pose as the Arrow in their absence.  So Oliver drove both of them in his sleek, shiny Aston Martin. 

The DB9 was a hot looking car and Felicity had to admit, the ride over the mountains to Coast City had been rather exhilarating as Oliver accelerated around the curves.   Though she wouldn’t have admitted that out loud.  No, out loud she’d insisted that he slow down before he got them both killed.  

Now, two days later, the threat of them getting killed was becoming a very real possibility.  Felicity grabbed at the armrest, her bright nails digging into the leather, as the front of the car fishtailed for the tenth time in as many minutes.  Snow was falling so fast and so thick, that she could barely see more than a few feet in front of the car.  

“Felicity, calm down,” Oliver growled as she yelped.  Both of his hands were braced on the steering wheel as he fought to keep the fancy sports car on the road.  “You’re not helping.”

“Please, can we just stop somewhere?” she asked again.  She’d suggested it as soon as she noticed the snow sticking to the road but Oliver had insisted that if they stopped, they’d be stuck for at least the rest of the day, meaning they’d have to find a motel to stay at.  Plus, he’d been confident he could get them home safely. 

She’d taken some comfort from his assurance at the time but now, that assurance was running out.  Felicity tried, she really did, going so far as to bite hard into her lower lip to stifle another yelp when the car started to slide towards the trees at the side of the road before Oliver was able to stop them.  But when it happened again a few minutes later, she couldn’t bite back the whimper.  

Oliver pulled off the road as quickly as he could without putting them into another slide and set the parking break.  Sighing loudly, he slapped the steering wheel.  “All right.  Fine.  You win.  Work your internet magic and find us a place to stay until this clears up.”

“Thank god,” she muttered, pulling up an app on her cell phone that would show her the nearest options.  Within minutes, she had located a motel with vacancies, just off the next exit which was only two miles down the road.  Surely they could make it for two miles, right? 

They made it, but just barely.  As they pulled off the highway, the state police were putting up roadsigns proclaiming that the highway was closed up ahead.  Several other travelers had the same idea as them and pulled into the Lazy Pines Motel parking lot just behind them.  Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look before bolting from the DB9 towards the office, hoping to beat the crowd. 

There were a few people ahead of them, renting rooms and Felicity nibbled her lip nervously.   The app had highlighted a few other motels in the area but they were a few miles away and with the snow piling up, there was no guarantee they could reach any of them before their rooms were all booked up.  They had to get in at the Lazy Pines.  They just _had_ to.  

“We need two rooms for the night,” Oliver told the clerk when it was finally their turn, sliding his credit card across the desk. 

“Sorry, hon, but we’ve only got one room left,” the middle-aged woman behind the desk said, flicking her eyes to the people standing in line behind them.  A chorus of groans rose up as they all began to head for the door at the same time.  The noise nearly drowned out Oliver’s sputter. 

“Only one?” 

Felicity knew it could have been so much worse and she smacked Oliver’s arm lightly.  “I’ll sleep on the floor if I have to,” she hissed at him.  “Just get the room.” 

He glanced at her and he looked decidedly nervous.  What did he have to be nervous about?  Was he afraid she’d see him naked?  She’d seen him nearly that countless times in the Foundry so the mere notion was laughable.  Besides, they were adults.  They could handle this sort of thing no problem.  Frankly, she was a lot more worried about having to spend the night in a frozen car than she was about sharing a room with Oliver Queen.  

The transaction was made and a room key was passed across the desk.  Oliver thanked the woman before walking out of the office, his jaw clamped tight.  Felicity hurried to catch up with him, the trendy heels she’d worn to the conference not exactly conducive to jogging.  He stopped outside a door with an aged looking bronze number 10 on the door.  He handed her the key and then pointed out towards the Aston Martin.  

“I’m going to go get our bags.  You open up the room and I’ll be there in a minute.”

Felicity did as he asked while he trudged out into the rapidly falling snow.  The room was small and musty, she noticed, as she flicked on the lights and stepped inside.  Everything looked to be about twenty years old; the carpet, the bedspread, the television set… It was hardly the Ritz but given their options, she wasn’t about to complain.  The room was clean and it was heated and that was the important thing.  

There was one bed, which she’d expected.  It looked to be a queen size and plenty large enough for both of them but if Oliver was going to start acting like a prude, she wasn’t going to press the issue.  She didn’t see a sofa, but she could set up camp on the floor.  Or, shoot, _he_ could.  That would be the chivalrous thing to do. 

She peeked into the bathroom and found what she expected; a toilet, a sink and a shower.  Toiletries in tiny plastic bottles were arranged neatly on the counter and clean towels were stacked on the rack next to the shower.  It would do.  

A clatter out in the room announced Oliver’s arrival and she exited the bathroom to see Oliver setting their luggage down on the racks that were set next to the dresser.  He closed the door to the room, engaging the latch as he did so.  Felicity couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips as she took in the sight of him, coated in a layer of white flakes.  He caught her look and narrowed his eyes. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked, sounding a little peevish. 

“You look like a snowman,” she said, crossing to him to brush flakes off his shoulders.  She caught a little whiff of his scent as she did so and tried not to react to it.  He smelled so damn good, all the time. 

Oliver grimaced as he swiped a hand through his hair, causing more snow to rain down, some of it landing on her and dotting her glasses with moisture.  

“Why don’t you take your coat off.” she suggested.  “That’ll help.” 

Grumbling, he did as she suggested and, shaking the snow off the coat, she took it and crossed to the small closet and hung it on one of the hangers there before shedding her own and hanging it next to his.  Oliver still stood just inside the door, his hands now shoved into his pants pockets, and looking positively miserable.  She wanted to set him at ease, if she could. 

“Oh come on, Oliver, it’s not that bad,” Felicity assured him.  He looked up at her, his expression dark. “What are you so afraid of?”

“I don’t think us sharing a room is such a good idea,” he told her. 

“We’re adults, Oliver,” she pointed out dryly.  “I’m pretty sure I can control myself.”

“Are you sure?  I’ve seen you checking me out on the salmon ladder.” 

She snorted. “Am I not allowed to enjoy the view?  It doesn’t mean I’m going to jump you at the first opportunity.” 

“I don’t want anything to jeopardize our working relationship, Felicity.  And if we were to… do anything… it would change everything for us.”

“You’re pretty full of yourself,” Felicity said.  “Who’s to say it wouldn’t be _you_ putting the moves on me?”

Oliver looked stricken at the thought.  “Felicity, I can’t— We can’t!  I told you, with the life I lead—“

She cut him off.  “Yeah, yeah.  You can’t be with someone you really care about.  I haven’t forgotten.  I dunno, though.  You are a guy and guys pretty much think about sex all the time.  I’ve read the articles.  I know the urban legend is that men think about sex every seven seconds but I read an interesting study recently that said it was more like once or twice per hour which is still more frequently than women think about it.  But it sounds more reasonable, don’t you think?”

He was looking at her with wide eyes.  She stared back.  They’d moved closer while they’d been going back and forth and now he stood right in front of her.  Felicity tried not to notice his proximity nor the fact that she could smell him again.  It was a mix of sandalwood and something specific to Oliver that never failed to make her mouth water. 

“I know for a fact you think about sex more than once an hour,” he said. 

Her eyebrows shot up.  “How could you possibly know that?”

“Look at all the flubs you make!  Every other thing out of your mouth is a sexual innuendo.”

“That absolutely does not mean I’m thinking about sex, Oliver.”

“Maybe not sex.  But you’re thinking about me.”

“Are you kidding me?  If I’m thinking about you, its wondering how you manage to fit through the door with your enormous fat head!”

“Admit it,” he growled, stepping even closer.  He was definitely invading her personal space now and her pulse ratcheted up in response. “You want to kiss me right now.”

Somehow Felicity had lost the upper hand here and she wasn’t sure when that had happened.  Maybe it was when she’d agreed to share a motel room with Oliver Queen.  She fought to control the flood of hormones that were coursing through her system as she stepped back.  “I do _not_ want to kiss you, Oliver.  I will never want to kiss you.  Ever.”

One of his eyebrows quirked and he looked frustratingly amused. He stepped forward as she kept stepping back.  “Never?”  Disbelief tinged his voice.  “Okay, fine.  Then I will never kiss you either.” 

On the heels of that pronouncement, he reached for the hem of his sweater and yanked it up over his head, taking the t-shirt underneath with it, leaving him bare chested before her as he tossed the garments carelessly to the side.  Felicity was powerless to hide her gaping at him.  That was absolutely not playing fair.  And she was 100% certain now that he was playing.  He’d figured out her game, that she refused to make a move first and he was pushing the envelope.  So not fair. 

She tore her gaze from the sight of his defined muscles, clenching her fists at her side to keep from reaching out to trace along his abs like she’d been wanting to do for months now. When she lifted her eyes to his face, she saw him staring at her.  A smile flirted around the edges of his mouth and his eyes were dark.  He looked… smug.  He knew he’d affected her, knocked her off balance, and he was reveling in it.  But Felicity wasn’t about to give in that easily.  Two could play this game. 

She smoothed her expression into a serene smile and she cocked an eyebrow at him as she reached down and yanked off her own sweater, throwing it on the floor and sending him a challenging look.  Sure, she still had her bra on, but it was one of her lacier ones and she knew she looked good in it.  

Predictably, Oliver’s eyes were drawn to her exposed skin and she enjoyed the way his chest rose and fell with his breaths.  His eyes drank her in, memorizing her curves as she stood before him, determined not to give in.  Not now.  He was aroused, she could tell without even glancing down at his trousers, and she wanted to see if she could push him over the edge.  

Felicity took a moment to run through her options in her mind while Oliver continued to gape at her.  Then, she turned and walked to the small desk by the door, picking up the flyer there and the receiver of the room phone.  

“What are you doing?”

“Calling for food.  There’s a little diner next door, the flyer here says they’ll bring the food to your room.  I’m going to call and see if they’re still open during the storm.” 

“You can’t do that!”

“What would you like me to order you?  Is a burger fine?” she asked as she began to dial. 

Oliver stomped across the room and pressed a finger against the disconnect button.  He was glaring at her, blue eyes flashing, his chest still rising and falling with his breaths and he looked like he was just about on the verge.  

“You don’t want a burger?” she asked innocently. 

He snatched the phone receiver from her hand and threw it down onto the desk, not bothering to replace it.  “No, I don’t want a fucking burger,” he growled. 

“What do you want, then?”  Felicity lifted a hand and let her brightly tipped nails just barely graze the hard muscle of his chest.  She wanted to grab him with both hands and plunge her tongue into his mouth but she wasn’t about to give in now.  She was so close. 

“Felicity… this is a dangerous game you’re playing,” he warned her.  His voice was low and gruff and so like his Arrow voice that it made a shiver run down her spine. 

“What game is that? I just asked you want you’d like me to order you for dinner.”  She tapped her index finger on one hard pectoral, enjoying how the muscle jumped under her nail. 

“I don’t want dinner,” he told her.  “Dammit, Felicity. I want _you_.” 

Just like that, the other shoe dropped.  Later, she would be hard pressed to remember who moved first, who grabbed for the one first, but she definitely remembered how their lips came crashing together with the force of their pent up desire.  

 


	20. you don't get to say that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Project prompt: Love Hurts http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LoveHurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a different take on the scene with Oliver and Felicity at the end of 2x14. Sorry for the angst! I can't seem to help myself.

“You'll always be my girl, Felicity” Oliver told her, his voice soft and tender, his eyes intent on hers as he cupped her jaw and for a moment, with the haze of the pills Dig had given her, she let herself lean into it.  Then, reality intruded and she remembered the circumstances that had led her here.  Her eyes flashed up to his. 

“No, I won’t.”

“Don’t be silly,” he said, his voice placating.  “I mean it.  You’re important to us.  To me.”

“You don’t get to say that to me,” Felicity replied, jerking her head to the side to dislodge his hand.  She got up from the chair, ignoring how her head swam, and turned to walk away. Oliver reached out to grab her hand.    

“Felicity?”  He sounded confused and his eyebrows drew together. 

She sighed, really not interested in having to spell this out.  “You don’t get to call me ‘your girl’, Oliver,” she told him.  “Not now.  Maybe not ever.”

“Felicity, I— Where is this coming from?” he asked. 

She bit her lip, turning her head away so she wouldn’t have to meet his eyes anymore. Tears crowded her throat, making it ache. She tried to push all that emotion aside because what was the point?  Wasting any more tears over Oliver Queen was a mistake she wasn’t interested in making.  So she took a breath, calmed herself, and turned her face back to his. 

“Listen.  I get it.  I shouldn’t have gone out on my own to find the Clock King.  I really thought I would be fine and I didn’t count on him being able to anticipate me being there,” she explained.  “I wanted to prove that I was just as much an asset to this team as the rest of you.  Instead, I became a liability.  I’m just upset because of that, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay,” he said, still frowning.  “Why would you think you’d have to prove that anyhow?  Don’t you know how valuable you are?”

Felicity made a frustrated sound in her throat as she turned around.  Sara and Dig had all made themselves scarce; maybe they’d gone upstairs for a drink at the bar.  Maybe she’d join them.  “I couldn’t even do _that_ tonight, Oliver.  He had me sunk.  But then I got the lead on his whereabouts and you were busy with the Lances and I thought…”

“You should have called me.”

Oh, she could just imagine how that would have gone down.  Interrupting what was sure to be a very awkward family meal?  No, she’d considered that and discounted it just as quickly.  Besides, it _should_ have been a simple matter of finding him and then alerting the authorities.  She’d had a _plan_ , dammit.  Instead, she was back in the Foundry, a scar on her shoulder, some bruises, and an even more badly bruised ego. Now, Oliver was pressing her and bringing up feelings she’d much rather sweep under the rug. 

The news that Oliver and Sara were… seeing each other… had come as a shock.  She didn’t know why, looking back now.  The pattern of behavior was clearly there for both of them. Felicity supposed part of it was she’d taken Oliver at his word when he’d told her he couldn’t be with anyone he could really care about.  Had that just been a line?  Something he rattled off just to placate her? 

The mere thought made her stomach lurch. Her fingers trembled a little as she buttoned the shirt Dig had given her to wear since hers was torn and bloodstained.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” she mumbled.  Not interested in continuing this particular conversation any further, she turned to gather her coat and purse from where she’d left them earlier.  “If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll head home now.  It’s been a rough night.”

“Wait.  Something is bothering you,” Oliver said, grabbing at her hand again. 

He could be frustratingly obtuse about everything that went on around him but he had this maddening way of drawing her in, of making her _hope_.  Felicity knew she had feelings for Oliver.  She was practical enough to realize it and to also acknowledge that trying to act on those feelings would be the stupidest thing she could ever do.  Her fate had been sealed the moment Oliver had stepped into her IT cubicle at QC.  Love had been inevitable.  As had the broken heart.  After his little speech about not being able to be with someone he could really care about, Felicity had been forced to take a hard look at her feelings for him.  She loved him and would probably always love him, but getting involved with him would be suicide.  

Shit, it hurt already. 

“It’s been a long day, Oliver,” she sighed at last.  “I’m a little loopy from the pain pills, sore and exhausted.  I just want to go home and curl up with some ice cream.”

“Is this about Sara and I?” he asked. 

“Oliver, you can date whoever you want.  You don’t have to explain it to me.” 

“I’m not in love with her, if that helps.  And she’s not in love with me,” he told her. 

Warning bells went off in her head.  This was hitting a little too close to home.  “I like Sara.  I want you to be happy.”  It was all the truth. “You don’t have to explain anything to me.” 

“I do if you’re feeling hurt by it.”

Frustration mounted within her.  This was a pointless conversation and she regretted getting involved in it.  He was with Sara, there was no getting around that.  It didn’t affect her feelings for him, nor did it affect her desire to stay and help the team.  Her feelings were so secondary in this situation that she felt foolish for getting caught up in them at all. 

“Oliver, just drop it.  It’s fine.  I’m fine.  I’m happy for you and Sara.  End of story.”

Oliver released her hand and stepped back.  Concern still showed in the way his forehead wrinkled as he watched her.  “You mean a lot to me, Felicity,” he began.  She lifted a hand, cutting him off. 

“Stop.  Please, just— don’t stay thing like that.”  Felicity turned and grabbed her purse.  “I’m going upstairs to have a drink.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She left him standing there, watching as she climbed the stairs to the club above.  Love hurt like a bitch sometimes, but she was done letting it get in the way of how she lived her life.  Oliver Queen wasn’t for her and nothing she did was going to change that fact. 


	21. it's just a zipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Project prompt: Zip Me Up http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ZipMeUp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> season 3 speculative fic

Oliver hated undercover work. He felt like he spent the majority of his life undercover.  Whether he was the Arrow or Oliver Queen, it felt like he was always wearing a mask.  It was rather difficult to get away with in Starling City, where everyone knew him on sight.  But they weren’t in Starling tonight.  They weren’t even in the United States.  

Arrow business had brought the team overseas to England, hunting a wealthy and despicable human trafficker known only to them as the Defiler.  Felicity had been hunting him down using the internet for weeks now and there was no question that this scum knew how to cover his tracks. Finally, a lead had come through and they’d tracked him to London.  While she was still unsure of the legal name he used, she had found out that he was well placed in society and would be in attendance at a charity gala.  Their informant promised to meet them there, help them gain access to the gala and direct them to which wealthy businessman was the Defiler. He’d warned them that while Oliver Queen wasn’t as well known overseas as he was in the States, he might be recognized and he needed to appear as the public expected. 

Which of course meant he needed to have a date.  Which also meant that Felicity would need to pose as his date. Was it really posing if he wanted it to be true?  But he’d pushed her away after that awful date and blown any chance he had with her. 

Dig offered to stay outside and monitor the tech, guide them via the comms.  Meanwhile, Oliver and Felicity would get into the gala, find their informant, find the Defiler and hopefully get a bug on him so that Felicity could track him back to his headquarters.  That was the plan, at least. 

“Felicity, Dig’s waiting!” Oliver called to the other room of the suite the three of them were sharing.  Dig had gone downstairs to pull the rental car around.  His secret identity as Oliver’s driver was coming in handy on this mission as no one would question him being at the gala this way. 

“Just a minute!” Felicity called back.  “I’m having a… problem.”

Oliver shifted from foot to foot, pulling at the cuff of the tux he wore.  The older he got, the less he liked wearing this sort of getup.  “What’s the problem?”

A pause.  “I can’t reach my zipper.”

“I can do it up for you,” he offered.  “We need to get going.”

The door opened and Felicity stepped out.  Her hair was down, much as it had been for that ill-fated date of theirs three months ago. She wore contacts instead of her glasses and her her smokey eye makeup accentuated the grey-blue of her eyes.  The dress she wore was classy, black and long.  Oliver’s breath caught for a long moment before she turned her back to him, showing him more exposed skin than he’d ever seen before on her. 

When he didn’t move (all he could do was _gape_ ), Felicity looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes inquisitive.  “Oliver?  My zipper?” 

“Oh!  Right,” he mumbled, shaking himself.  _Get a grip, dude.  It’s just a zipper._

He reached out and took hold of the zipper which rested near the small of her back, just above the curve of her ass. She turned her head again, facing forward and her hair swished across her back, in the path of the zipper.  He began to tug the metal tag upwards and used his other hand to sweep her hair out of the way, tucking it over her shoulder. 

“Sorry,” she murmured, taking hold of her hair with one hand.  

“S’ok,” he replied softly.  His eyes feasted on the smoothness of her pale skin as he pulled the zipper up and he we caught by a certain sense of _wrongness_ in what he was doing.  He felt he shouldn’t be pulling this zipper up, covering her from his gaze, but instead pulling it down and peeling the dress off of her.  He grit his teeth as the impulse grew stronger.  He had to fight it.  She wasn’t his.  She could have been his but she wasn’t. 

She was dating Ray Palmer now.  He wasn’t sure what she’d told him about her sudden trip overseas and he didn’t really care.  Ray Palmer was an enormous pain in his ass and not just because he was effectively stealing the woman he loved away from him.  He was also stealing his company.  Oliver’s instincts shouted at him to fight the man, to take what was his and what he deserved.  But that the thing, wasn’t it?  He didn’t deserve Felicity.  Not really.  First, he’d deliberately put her in the worst danger possible and had used her feelings for him in the process.  That she hadn’t run screaming from him after that debacle was a miracle. 

Then, when he’d thought he could put his hero persona aside and have a private life with her, she’d nearly lost her life.  The image of her laying bloody and unconscious on the table in the lair was seared into his memory and the anguish and fear he’d felt was always near the surface.  

Pushing her away had been the right choice.  Oliver was convinced of that.  But he knew that doing so had ruined his chances with her.  He was glad she had Ray, someone who could give her the love and affection she deserved, even if it did aggravate him.  He didn’t deserve to feel upset and he knew it. 

“All set?” she asked.  Oliver returned his attention to what he was doing and realized he’d finished pulling up the zipper and now stood with his hands on her shoulders, staring at the back of her neck and the wispy, curly hairs that rested there.  

He dropped his hands and stepped back.  “Yeah, you’re good to go.”

She turned, flashing him a brilliant smile.  “Great!  Let’s go then, before Dig has our heads.”

After grabbing her handbag which contained the bug she hoped to plant on the Defiler from the bed in her room, she took his arm and he lead her out of the room and to the elevator.  Oliver had to push aside his feelings for this mission.  He had to forget how her back looked underneath that dress.  

He had to let her go. 


	22. he's to blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Project love trope prompt: I Want My Beloved to be Happy http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IWantMyBelovedToBeHappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with this prompt, the point is he’s self-sacrificing. This is s3x01 speculative fic

Oliver didn’t even feel the pain.  Surely he’d sustained some sort of superficial injury in the blast.  There was some stiffness in his knee but he felt nothing beyond the aching hole in his heart.  Dig was on his way, so was Roy.  He’d called them en route to the Foundry with Felicity, bleeding in his arms. 

Bleeding.  

She was still unconscious, he had her laid out on the med table and he couldn’t even think of what to do first.  Fear gripped him and turned his stomach.  Perhaps it was good they hadn’t even had a chance to eat yet.  Jesus, they hadn’t even had a _chance_. 

Her pulse was steady, he could tell from the constant checks he made of the artery on her neck.  She was breathing normally.  But she wouldn’t open her eyes and Oliver could not, _would not_ , get over the side of the blood that covered the side of her face.  She looked pale, still.  All things that Felicity should never look.  She almost could have been sleeping, except for the soot that still coated her skin and dress and face.  

He should have been driving her home from dinner, maybe even kissing her at the door.  Or inside her townhouse.  Oliver swallowed thickly and planted his hands on the table and let his head fall forward.  He couldn’t think about that right now.  If she would just _wake up_. 

“Felicity…” he murmured.  “Please, be okay.”

The Foundry remained silent.  

“I’m sorry.  I thought we’d be safe.  I thought _you_ would be safe or I wouldn’t have… I’ve never wanted you to be hurt.  And I can’t believe that after all the danger we’ve been through together, with Slade and everything, that you were almost killed just going out to dinner.”

Oliver paused to collect himself, blinking back the tears that pricked at his eyes.  

“I never thought one of my enemies would come after me as Oliver Queen.  It’s why I have a secret identity.  But I wasn’t careful, I didn’t _think…_ You’re my weakness Felicity.  The reason I killed the Count in the first place was because he was going to hurt you.  And now, this new guy, he not only knows who I am, but who you are and what you mean to me.  This is all my fault.  I was careless. I thought I could live a life as Oliver Queen but I can’t.”

He sighed.  “Please, be okay.  I wanted to tell you tonight… I meant what I told you in the mansion.  It wasn’t just to trap Slade.  I love you, Felicity.  I’ve been falling in love with you since the moment we met and now you’re so entwined in my life that I can’t… I wanted to tell you that.  You deserved to know the truth.  It wasn’t just an act.  I sold it because it was true.   But now… I can’t put you in danger.  Seeing you bleeding like this is killing me.”

His voice shook and he leaned down closer to her, pressing his lips to her forehead.  As he inhaled her could smell the tones of her shampoo over the sickening scent of ash and soot.  

She was alive.  He had to soothe himself with that.  But knowing that the bastard who had tried to kill her, kill them both really, was still out there buzzed under his skin.  Oliver clenched his jaw and pulled back, pulled away and instantly missed the warmth of her skin underneath his lips. 

The metal door the lead down into the foundry clanged and he heard voices as Dig and Roy hurried down the steps. 

“How is she?”  Dig asked instantly, rushing forward to join him at Felicity’s side. 

“Still unconscious.  She’s breathing though.”  Oliver’s voice sounded hollow to his own ears. 

“Who did this?” Roy asked, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of Felicity, bloody and broken on the table. 

“There’s a new player in town.  The note that was slipped to me just before the bomb went off identified himself as ‘The Count’.”  Oliver reached into his pocket and withdrew the slightly blackened paper.  He passed it to Dig, and the other man looked incredulous. 

“The Count?  But… we took care of him.  _You_ took care of him.”

Oliver nodded, his face grim. “I killed him.  He was going to hurt Felicity.”  

Roy looked astonished.  “But then… how?”

Dig scanned the note.  “Looks like you pissed off daddy,” he told Oliver.  “Shit, man.  He targeted you on purpose.  You _and_ her.”

“I know, Diggle.”

He walked away from the table, but not before he exchanged a meaningful look with Diggle.  The other man nodded grimly before turning his attention to Felicity.  Oliver knew he’d take care of her.  Felicity was important to him too.  And he had other business to attend to. 

Oliver grabbed his suit from the mannequin and stalked to the bathroom to wash the soot and blood off of him and change into his gear.  He had unfinished business with the Count, it seemed.  

He had to make sure Felicity was safe and to his way of thinking, if she was safe then she would be happy.  That’s all he ever wanted for her.  He’d thought he could be the one to make her happy but now it looked as though that wasn’t going to happen. She was in danger with him.  He never wanted to see her hurt like that again.  He’d do whatever he could to make sure that never happened again.  It meant he’d need to push her away and while he thought that having to do that was going to hurt like a bitch, he believed it was for the best.  

This was his one chance with her and he was going to let it go.  Oliver’s chest ached as he washed his hands and face, avoiding his reflection in the mirror that hung over the sink.  A man like him didn’t deserve the sort of happiness a woman like Felicity would provide.  Especially not if tonight went like he thought it might.  

He didn’t plan to pull any punches.  Vengeance would be his. 


	23. Real?  Or Not Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr, fanfic trope meme prompt: Sex Pollen http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/96112489467/what-do-you-think-im-going-to-say-p-olicity-19
> 
> Also: fulfills a square on my Trope Bingo card for Sex Pollen

Oliver lay on the table in the foundry, sweat glistening on his brow and his jaw clenched.  Thick straps secured his shoulders, chest, abdomen and legs to the table but he’d finally stopped struggling against them. His eyes, surprisingly clear considering the drug he’d been dosed with, were trained on Felicity.  

She sat at her computer, trying not to feel his gaze piercing into the back of her neck as she ran searches.  She needed to find this “Cupid” character and find out how to diffuse the toxins coursing through Oliver’s system before they did any permanent damage.  

Dig was out with Roy, tracking down the leads she’d been feeding him over the comms.  “I think this is her,” she announced as she got a ping on the facial recognition software.  “Thank god we got her on the Verdant security cameras when she dosed Oliver or I don’t know how we’d ever track her down.”

“No kidding.  It’s just our luck she has no idea Oliver is the Arrow and has access your brand of tech support, Felicity,” Dig replied.  “Where are we headed?”  
“Vine and Monroe.  Looks like just an average house.  Careful guys, I don’t want you guys to get dosed too.”

“Great, we’re on our way.  Should be there in five.”

“How’s he doing?” Roy asked. 

Felicity turned in her chair and felt her stomach drop as she met Oliver’s burning gaze.  “Same,” she replied, hoping her voice sounded stronger to them than it did to her own ears.  “He’s stopped thrashing.”

“Heart rate?” Dig asked. 

“Steady.  For now.”

“Felicity,” Oliver growled.  He shifted on the table and the straps creaked.  “Please. _I need you_.”

She bit into her lower lip to keep the sob that threatened to tear from her throat at bay.  This was the worst possible scenario.  When this woman who called herself “Cupid” had begun pursuing Oliver a few days before, they’d all laughed.  Dig and Roy especially had enjoyed teasing him about having a stalker.  Felicity had rolled her eyes and thought to herself how typical it was that Oliver would have some woman obsessed with him.  And how she was striving not to be that sort of woman. 

Things had been rough since their disastrous date and that terrible discussion they’d had, where they’d both agreed that pursuing a relationship wasn’t a good idea.  Her feelings were still there and she knew his were too but there was no denying that right now was not a good time for them to do this.  Neither of them wanted to risk the team.  Saving the city was simply more important.  

Things have been tense between them since, which Felicity had expected they would be.  She was sure, in time, they’d be able to put this behind them and resume their easy friendship.  That was until “Cupid” had set her sights on him.  When she’d begun to show some violent tendencies, particularly towards any woman Oliver gave any attention to, he’d held Felicity at even more of an arms length.  He’d gone so far as to urge her to accept Ray Palmers dinner invitation, hoping that would lessen this woman’s attention on her.  

Felicity had done so, with a few reservations.  Ray was a nice guy and they got along wonderfully, but she was hesitant to accept the date simply as some sort of ploy.  Ray deserved better than that.  They hadn’t gone on the date yet, that was tomorrow night, but she found she was looking forward to it.  Ray had been so pleased when she’d accepted him earlier. 

But Cupid had tracked Oliver to Verdant and had slipped something into his drink.  Upon reviewing the surveillance footage, Felicity had seen her pour the vial into Oliver’s vodka tonic.  She’d also noticed the other woman’s look of dismay when Oliver had walked away shortly after finishing his drink.  He’d come down to the lair, of course, to tell Felicity he’d spotted his stalker nearby and to request she keep an eye on her. No sooner as Felicity told him she’d seen the other woman slip something into his drink than he’d begun to exhibit some strange symptoms.  

They’d been talking about Cupid, tracking her movements as she left Verdant when suddenly, instead of just standing behind her and looking at her monitors as he usually did as they talked like this, she felt his hands on her shoulders, the thumbs gently kneading her flesh.  Then, she’d felt his lips at her neck.  

Dig and Roy had still be in the foundry and were sparring on the mats.  At Felicity’s surprised yelp, they’d both leapt to attention.  That’s when things had happened quickly.  As Roy and Dig had rushed towards at the sound of Felicity’s cry, Oliver had grabbed her.  He’d yanked her out of her chair, pulling her against him, his fingers digging painfully into her hips as he’s growled at the other two to back off.  She could still hear the gravel in his voice as he’d warned them off, “She’s _mine_.”

It had taken both Roy and Diggle to wrestle Oliver to the ground.  Felicity had to blink back tears as she’d injected him with a tranquilizer so the men could get him strapped down on the table.  He hadn’t been under long; within moments he’d woken up and had started thrashing and bellowing Felicity’s name. 

The guys had left shortly after that, chasing Cupid down in order to find out what had been done to Oliver and how to fix it.  If Felicity didn’t know any better, she’d think he’d been injected with some sort of date rape drug, which would make sense, given who had dosed him with it.  She absolutely didn’t know what to think of the way Oliver was staring at her as though she was a steak dinner and he hadn’t eaten in days. 

“Anything yet?” she asked into the comms, turning away from Oliver.  Seeing the naked desire in his eyes was doing terrible things to her.  They’d both decided to step away from each other, she reminded herself.  It was for the best.  It was hard enough to push the memories of their date, their _kiss,_ from her mind without all of _this_ on top of it.  It wasn’t fair.  

“We’re at the house,” Roy replied, his voice low.  “She’s inside.  We’re going in.  Be with you in a minute.”

All Felicity could do was fret.  And try to ignore the plaintive noises Oliver was making on the table behind her.  

“Felicity, just … let me go.  Undo these bindings and I promise you won’t regret it.  I’ll make it so good for you.  I want to _devour_ you, show you how much I want you, what you do to me,” he said.  “Please… I can’t bear this.  I can’t bear not feeling your skin on mine.  It hurts all over, Felicity.”

She turned back around to face him, her heart twisting at the expression on his face.  “I can’t, Oliver.  Dig said to—“

“Dig isn’t here.  It’s just you and me.”

“Oliver, you don’t know what you’re saying.  You don’t act this way, this isn’t you!”

He barked a laugh that sounded suspiciously bitter.  “That’s where you’re wrong.  This _is_ me.  This is the me that I spend so much time trying to hide because… because…”  His brow furrowed with confusion.  “I’m not sure why, Felicity.  Why do I deny myself what I want the most?”

“You want to protect me,” she replied in a small voice.  “We want to protect the city.”

Oliver pressed his lips together, thinning them out into a straight line.  “i’m not sure that’s the smartest idea I’ve ever had, then.  How does staying away from you help me keep you safe?”

“You don’t trust yourself,” she said, repeating the words he’d told her a little over a month ago now.  

“Do you?  Felicity?  Do you trust me?”  

His blue eyes, still so clear and focused, pleaded with her for an answer.  Felicity swallowed.  “I do trust you.  With my life.”

“Then trust me when I say that I was wrong.  Let me go and let me hold you, Felicity.  Please.  This is killing me.”  

Sweat stood out on his skin and she could see it soaking through his shirt already.  She was so tempted to do as he asked.  Oliver would never hurt her.  She knew that.  She still worried he wasn’t in his right mind but… he seemed so lucid!  Yes, perhaps a bit possessive and barbaric but she could easily see the truth of what she said.  That made her worry that she simply wanted to see the truth, she _wanted_ to believe him.  She wanted to let him go and let him hold her, dammit.  Did that make her weak? 

She was standing and at his side before she’d even noticed it.  Her fingers rested on the strap buckles and she held her breath as Oliver looked at her as though she’d hung the moon herself.  _Screw it_ , she thought.  Maybe this _was_ the time to throw caution to the wind and just trust her instincts.  

Felicity had just started to work the buckle on the strap around his abdomen when the comm in her ear crackled to life.  

“Felicity?  We’ve got her.  And we know what she dosed Oliver with.”  It was Dig. 

Her fingers fell from the strap.  “What is it?”

“She says its a high powered aphrodisiac.  She helped design it; turns out she works in Development for Kord Industries,” Roy supplied. 

“Yeah.  She meant to dose Oliver and then interact with him there at the club.  He would accept her advances, desire her in return and then she could…” Dig broke off to cough discreetly.  “Well, you get the idea.”

Felicity’s stomach turned.  _Shit_.  If that was true then… She looked back at Oliver, at what she’d been about to move.  Quickly, she backed away from the med table.  Oliver looked stricken. 

‘Wait!  No, Felicity!” he cried, struggling anew against his bonds. 

“I— I can’t.  You don’t mean this, Oliver,” she tried to explain.  Pressing a finger to the comm unit in her ear she asked, “How do we help him?” 

“Time, Felicity.  It’ll wear off in about six hours,” Dig replied. 

“Are you guys on your way back here?” 

“We’re gonna drop this one off at the precinct for Lance to deal with then we’ll be right there.”

She glanced at Oliver who was now looking so anguished she had turn away.  Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes.  “Please hurry.” 

God, what had she almost done?  Oliver would never have forgiven her if she’d allowed… What’s more, she’d never be able to forgive herself. 

As she walked away from the med table to the bathroom for a moment to collect herself in private, Oliver called out to her, his voice cracking with desperation.  A sob escaped her as she slammed the door behind her.  As soon as Dig and Roy got back, she was going home and she was going to eat _all_ the mint chip ice cream she had in her freezer. 


	24. Too Good to be True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt for the fanfic trope meme: trapped in a dream http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/96179371472/15-olicity
> 
> Also fulfills the "trapped in a dream" trope on my Trope Bingo card

Felicity woke up in the same position she always was in when she woke up; on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow.  Her alarm blared from the nightstand as it always did and everything seemed just like it always was.  That is, until a large arm reached over her, batting the alarm to silence, before wrapping around her middle and drawing her halfway across the bed.  A moment later and she was pulled against a warm, hard body.  

Her eyes shot open and she looked out at the room.  Wait.  Since when were her bedroom walls slate blue?  She was sure her room at home was lavender.  As her eyes adjusted, she realized she wasn’t in the same room at all.  This wasn’t her townhouse bedroom.  And, come to think of it, burly, hairy arms didn’t generally reach across her back to smack her alarm in the mornings either. 

Felicity went still, trying to remember what she’d done the night before.  Had she gone out drinking and overindulged? Had she gone home with some (hopefully handsome) stranger?  Dammit, why couldn’t she remember?  The last thing she remembered was having a glass of wine in her sweats and catching up on the latest “Game of Thrones” episode.  She definitely remembered being fifty different kinds of conflicted about Ray Palmer asking her out on a date, given her tumultuous relationship with Oliver.  Surely that was last night… right?  

“Mmm, let’s just stay in bed today,” a sleepy and very masculine voice murmured near her ear.  

Wait.  She knew that voice. 

“Oliver?” she asked, barely daring to breathe. 

“Yes?”  She felt a pair of lips brush her ear.  “Don’t tell me you want me to get up and make you my famous pancakes.  I’ll do it, of course, for you.  But I’d so much rather stay in bed with you.”

Despite his arm still tight around her midsection, Felicity rolled over to face him.  And, yep, that was Oliver.  Head on the pillow, short hair slightly mussed and sticking up in different directions, sleepy grin on his face, stubble a bit longer he normally keeps it… and apparently without a shirt on.  

_Oh, shit._

“What are you doing here?” she asked, wide awake now. 

Oliver blinked his eyes a few times, his grin slowly fading.  “What do you mean?  Is something wrong?” 

_What was wrong is she may or may not have had sex with Oliver Queen and couldn’t even remember it!_

“Uhm, did something happen last night?  Did I call you?  Did you call me?  I’m just… having a hard time remembering,” she said.  Oliver lifted up on an elbow and looked down at her, a crease between his eyebrows. 

“No, it was just an average night for us.  We came home, had some pizza, lounged in front of the TV, shared a bottle of wine and then…” He trailed off, a lazy smirk growing across his face.  “We went to bed.”

“And… we do that…?”

“Felicity, what’s wrong with you?  Of course, we do that.  We’re married.”

A roaring filled Felicity’s ears and her vision began to tunnel.  Dimly, she became aware of Oliver shouting her name.  She felt his fingers wrapped around her arms and when she blinked to clear her vision, he was poised over her. 

“Felicity!”

“Wha— What?”

“You just turned grey!  Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m really not,” she mumbled.  

“I’ll go get you a glass of water,” he suggested.  Before she could reply, he’d thrown back the covers and gotten out of bed.  She glanced his way just in time to see… _holy shit_ … all of him. Her mouth popped open as she gaped, only just managing to snap her jaw shut when he turned back to face her.  “Can I get you anything else from the kitchen?”

“Slice of bread?” she squeaked, trying so very, very hard to keep her eyes on his face. 

“Be right back,” he told her with a wink as he yanked on a pair of boxer briefs and left the room.  Felicity flopped back against the pillows, blowing the stray hair out of her face.  What the _hell_ was going here?  Married?  If this was a dream, it was the most vivid dream she’d ever had in her life.  Just to be sure, she pinched herself really hard on the arm.  

Nothing. 

_Shit._ Somehow, this was _real._   It made zero sense and she had no idea if she’d been drugged or injected or maybe even kidnapped and hooked up to some demented machine or maybe this _was_ a dream and it was just the most realistic dream she’d ever had in her life. 

She sat up and took quick inventory.  This appeared to be their bedroom.  That they shared.  Because they were married.  She saw her things, scattered here and there.  She also noticed that she was decidedly naked.  And while being naked in each other’s presence was apparently something she and Oliver did in this bizarro world, Felicity decided she needed some cover if she was going to even begin to deal with this. 

She darted into the bathroom to take care of business, and do a quick brush of her teeth (just in case he wanted to kiss her because apparently they did that too and if he was kissing her she wasn’t going to have morning breath when he did).  There was a tshirt hanging from a hook on the door and she grabbed and threw it over her head without looking too close.  It was only once she had it on that she noticed how large it was.  It was one of Oliver’s shits, apparently, and it nearly swamped her.  But… it would have to do. 

She emerged just as Oliver was walking back into the room carrying a small tray.  She scurried back into bed under his raised eyebrow and settled back against the headboard.  

He handed her the glass of water and set the tray which also held a slide of french bread and a banana.  Then he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her, his expression concerned. 

“Feeling any better?” he asked after she took a long drink of water. 

What else could she say? Felicity nodded.  “A little bit.  I must have just had a really weird dream.”

Oliver smiled, and it was like watching the sun rise.  “Good, I’m glad.  You worried me there for a minute.

His voice was soft, filled with emotion.  Much as it had been the night they’d had their talk and her heart had broken.  She knew the reasons for them not being together and she agreed.  She didn’t want to risk the team and their mission any more than he did.  And she knew his concern for her well being was a distraction to him.  They simply weren’t… ready.  As Felicity nibbled on her bread and Oliver ate the banana, she thought back to Ray Palmer asking her out.  She’d been tempted to accept but worried about seeing him when she was very much still hung up on Oliver.  

She had to ask.  She had to _know_.  She set down her bread and replaced the now empty glass back on the tray.  “Oliver, I was just thinking back to… Ray Palmer,” she began, not sure how to broach this subject. 

His eyebrow went up.  “Palmer?  What about him?”  He set the banana peel back on the tray and regarded her seriously.

“Do you ever think back to… that time?”

“All the time.  The man tried to take my company from me, he tried to take my girl…” He cupped her jaw with one of his large, warm hands and she unconsciously leaned into it.  “He drove me nuts, quite frankly.  But… I’m also grateful to him.”

That surprised her.  “Grateful?  Why?”

Oliver shrugged.  “He made me realize some things.  It wasn’t easy but, I needed to learn to fight for what I wanted.  And because I fought for you, I now have you here, with me.”

Tears pricked at her eyes.  “Really?”  

“Really.  Now, come here and let me kiss you,” he murmured pushing the tray out of the way and pulling her to him. 

She sank into his kiss, reveling in the taste and smell of him that she’d only gotten to enjoy all too briefly before he’d pushed her away.  He held her like she was spun glass, like she was something precious to him.  She never wanted it to end. 

They spent one glorious day together.  Like he’d suggested when the alarm went off, they begged off their various responsibilities and just stayed in bed together.  Some of the time they spent watching television and snacking on popcorn and chatting but the rest of the time they spent in each other’s arms.  As the day finished and Oliver called for takeout delivery so they wouldn’t have to get dressed and go out, Felicity knew that this is what she wanted from her life.  This was where she wanted to be in five years time.  

She fell asleep that night with Oliver’s arms wrapped around her, knowing she would wake up in her own time, in her own empty townhouse.  And that was okay.  Because, like Oliver, she now knew she had to fight for what she wanted. 

When she woke up the next morning in her lavender room, the first thing she did was call up Ray Palmer.  While she wasn’t wild about leading him on, she couldn’t see any harm in a few dates.  Especially if this was all part of the grander scheme.  Felicity had never believed in fate before but now… she was really wondering. Ray was surprised to hear from her, and so early in the day.  

“What’s happened, Felicity?” he asked, concerned. 

“A lot of things,” she replied.  “Listen, about that date… how does seven o’clock on Thursday sound to you?” 


	25. The Handcuff Debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt for the fanfic trope meme: Handcuffed Together http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/96507782267/ok-so-how-bout-olicity-and-handcuffed-d
> 
> Also: fulfills my "handcuffed together" trope for my Trope Bingo card.

The whole mission was a catastrophic failure.  He hadn’t been wild about it in the first place mostly because it involved Felicity joining him in the field.  Ever since the night he asked her ( _he so did not have the right to ask her what he did but he did it anyhow and_ ** _he hated himself_** _for it_ ) to help take down Slade, the notion of purposefully placing Felicity in danger was abhorrent to him.  For one terrible night, she’d been in _all_ the danger and the memory of it still gave him nightmares nine months later. 

But Rob Lincoln was a dirty politician and poised to take advantage of Starling City.  As the city was still recovering from the horrors of the Undertaking and Blood and Slade’s Army, the last thing it needed was some sleaze with ties to the mob victimizing it further.  The trick, however, was getting the proof of the shady dealings they already knew about.  Proof they could pass over to the journalists and Laurel Lance. Once the public heard of what Mr. Lincoln was involved in, there was no way he’d be elected.  At best, he’d be run out of Starling on a rail.  At worst, jail time.  Lots and lots of jail time. 

And, of _course_ , the best, most reliable and easiest way to gather that proof was for Felicity to do so in person.  Oliver always got invited to these fancy dinner parties that the high and mighty of Starling City were always throwing.  He didn’t often attend them anymore, but he made an exception for the one Rob Lincoln threw that Friday night and brought Felicity with him as his plus one.  

Simple and easy right?  HA.  When was his luck ever that favorable?

_Never_. 

Everything had gone according to plan up until he and Felicity, the jump drive securely tucked in her bra of all places (and don’t think Oliver didn’t both notice that and try _desperately_ not to think too much about it), had tried to leave the party. 

Lincoln’s security jumped them just as they’d been heading towards the exits.  Quickly and quietly, they’d been whisked away from the party (and any prying eyes).  Lincoln had confronted them in his study, demanding to know what they’d been doing snooping around in his computers.  Of _course_ there’d been surveillance and silent alarms set up.  Oliver had noticed Felicity’s wince and knew she was berating herself for the misstep.  

Now, they were in the dank basement of Rob Lincoln’s fine mansion, handcuffed to a pipe.  More specifically, both of Oliver’s wrists were cuffed, the chain between the cuffs looped over and unfortunately sturdy pipe that ran the length of the low ceiling.  Felicity’s wrists were also cuffed, but Lincoln hadn’t been content to chain her directly to the pipe without making sure her arms were linked through Oliver’s first.  He’d seen in his study that using Felicity was an excellent way to keep Oliver in line and with her body pressed up against his, there wasn’t much he could do to try to free either of them. 

He was also completely distracted because Felicity’s body was pressed up against his. 

Her face was pinched; she was clearly uncomfortable.  While Oliver was able to stand firmly on the ground with some slack for his arms, Felicity was up on tip-toe, her arms pulled tight.  

“How are you doing?” he asked her, noting the sheen of sweat on her brow. 

“How much longer until Dig and Roy realize we got snatched and come looking for us?” she countered. 

“Soon, I hope.”  He watched her and his concern grew.  If he could just get her free or get himself free… _anything_ alleviate the strain on her shoulders.  

He tilted his head back, looking for any sign of weakness along the pipe.  He couldn’t see any but… he did see a stray screw, sitting on top of the pipe just to the side of where they were secured.  If he could get ahold of that screw, maybe he could work with Felicity to pick the lock on their cuffs. 

With her arms threaded through his, he couldn’t climb up without hurting her further and Oliver wasn’t willing to risk that.  But maybe if he could help her get up there, she could reach it… That just might work.  

Quickly, he told Felicity what he was thinking and saw the way her eyes lit up.  He knew she was feeling guilty, taking on the responsibility of them getting caught like this.  Oliver wished she wouldn’t do that.  This mess was not her fault and he _would_ get them out of this.  

“Okay, can you pull yourself up?  Grab the handcuff chains with your hands and pull yourself up that way?” Oliver asked.  He eyed her doubtfully.  It’s not that he doubted her strength, but he knew that Felicity’s strength was always more internal than it was external.  In that way, she had him beat every time. 

Plus, she was wearing this sexy little black dress that he’d tried so hard most of the night _not_ to notice and it wasn’t a terribly long dress and he already could feel every curve and dip of her body as she struggled for balance against him as it was.  Shimmying herself up right before his face might just snap his sanity once and for all. 

“Let me try.”  

Oliver watched as she struggled to gain enough slack in her chains to grab them with her hands but it soon became clear that she couldn’t manage that.  Not without his help.  If he could lift her, that’d be one thing, but if his arms were free to lift her they wouldn’t be in this situation.  Then again, maybe if she could climb _him…_

It was the most terrible idea Oliver thought he’d probably ever had in his life.  No good would come of this.  _None_.  But… there wasn’t any other option.  Sighing and averting his eyes from her as best he could, Oliver told her his idea. Then, he watched as her face fell.  Her blue eyes traveled over his form, from the trousers of his tux, up past his waist and over his chest before landing on his face.  She swallowed visibly. 

“Oh.  I— I guess I can try…”  Felicity didn’t sound very confident and he was sure she felt as nervous about the prospect as he did.  

It took a few moments as they each maneuvered their bodies.  Eventually, what worked the best, was Oliver pressing his leg in between Felicity’s and then lifting her up with his leg so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.  He grit his jaw as she squirmed around, trying to secure herself and scoot a little higher up his body.  Her lithe, tiny body was pressed as tightly against his as possible.  The skirt of her dress was hiked up and her core was rubbing right over his groin and though he was sending some very fierce messages to his lower half to _remain calm_ , his lower half had never been very good at listening. 

Biting back a groan, Oliver let his head fall back and Felicity stilled, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.  He knew she could feel his growing erection where it was now pressed against her.  

There was a long silence before…. “Oliver?”

“Felicity?”

He lifted his head and met her eyes.  She was watching him curiously, as though she was honestly surprised at his body’s reaction to her.  He didn’t know what to say.  What _could_ he say?  A few breathless seconds passed and then… her blue eyes softened and Oliver felt some of the tension that had been building in his shoulders ease as he saw she wasn’t upset.  No, in fact if he had to name the look on her face, he might be tempted to call it desire.  

Felicity licked her lips, a nervous gesture, and it drew his eyes to her brightly painted mouth.  He’d kissed her once before, in the hallway of the hospital, and for weeks afterward the memory of her soft lips against his had fueled his fantasies.  Maybe it’d be better if he didn’t know how her lips tasted, how her soft moan sounded in his ears, how her tongue felt when it stroked alongside his… 

“Shit,” she muttered and he knew exactly what she meant.  The magnetism that drew them together, inexorably, was impossible to deny when they were as close as this.  All thoughts of escape vanished from his mind as he dipped his head towards hers, ready to feel the pressure of her lips against his again. 

The silence was shattered by the door of the dank basement room being kicked open.  Dig filled the doorway, gun drawn.  Roy stood at his back, bow and nocked arrow pointed down the hallway.  

Oliver and Felicity both whipped their heads towards their friends and he felt a complex rush of emotions; joy at being rescued, relief that they had come for them so quickly and disappointment that he hadn’t had a chance to kiss Felicity.  

Dig’s eyebrows flew up and as soon as Roy caught a look at them he guffawed.  “Want us to come back later?” he asked with a smirk. 

Felicity blushed and Oliver fought the urge to swear.  Loudly. 


	26. Found the Right Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future!fic where Oliver meets Diggle for lunch at Big Belly Burger a week into his new relationship with Felicity.

Oliver slid into the booth across from Dig and stole a fry out of the basket in front of his friend.  

“Hey man,”  Dig admonished, as Oliver stuffed the fry into his mouth, “get your own.”

“I will.  Sorry I’m late, I would have been here ten minutes ago but I was at Felicity’s place and….” He trailed off, remembering the scorching kiss he’d shared with her before she’d finally shoved him out the door so he could meet Dig for their lunch as promised. 

The other man snorted.  “I’m just glad you accepted my lunch invitation at all.  I don’t think you two have come up for air all week.”

Oliver tried to hide a grin and failed miserably.  It’d been a week since he and Felicity had finally come together, the night of Dig’s second wedding to Lyla.  Speaking of which… 

“How was the honeymoon, by the way?”

“Great.  Until A.R.G.U.S. called Lyla back to deal with some nasty business stateside,” Dig told him.  “That was two days ago.”

Just then, the waitress stopped by their table and Oliver quickly gave her his order.  With a smile at both of them, she tucked her pencil behind her ear and walked back to the kitchen to put in the order. 

“I’m sorry, Dig.  You deserved more of a honeymoon than that.”

Dig waved a hand before taking a sip of his soda.  “We’ll take another vacation in a few months.  Truth told, we were both anxious to get back to Angela.”

Oliver asked him about his daughter while waiting for his burger to come out and Dig was more than happy to fill him in on all the latest milestones and news.  He couldn’t help but notice the shine in the other man’s eyes as he spoke of her and wondered if, someday, he might not have a family of his own to brag about. 

After a few minutes, Dig stopped talking and just stared at him.  

“What?”  Did he have something on his face?  

“You, man.  You’re so… happy.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this way.”

Oliver shrugged and a grin fought its way across his lips.  “I am happy.  I don’t know if I’ve ever been this happy, to tell you the truth.”  He took a long sip of his milkshake and then set it aside.  “It’s like… I love Felicity and she’s beautiful and she’s sexy…” 

Images played through his mind, of them tangled in the sheets of her bed the night before, her lips parted on a moan while his fingers traced over all her curves and edges.  He thought of the taste of her skin on his tongue, the sound of her gasps in his ears, the feel of her fingertips as she clung to his shoulders, the smell of her shampoo as he buried his face in her neck… 

“Oliver?  Earth to Oliver,” Dig was saying.  He shook himself and refocused on his friend, who was now chuckling.  “Where’d you go, man?”

Olive grinned sheepishly.  “Sorry, just…”

“Yeah, yeah.  I get it.  I don’t need the details.  Anyhow, you were saying?”

“Just that, on top of all that, she’s still _Felicity_.  Dig, I’ve never laughed so much, in bed and out of it.  Everything is just so much _fun_.  We have fun together even when we’re just watching a movie or making dinner together.”

Dig just started to chuckle.  “I’m not the least bit surprised, man.”  He shifted in his seat and then leaned forward across the table.  “Do you remember what I told you after things when bad with Helena?  The first time? We were here at Big Belly, shoot, might have been sitting at this same booth.”

“Refresh my memory.”  All he remembered of that time was the pang of bitter disappointment at having lost a connection with someone he’d thought would finally be able to understand him.  He’d been awfully naive back then.

“Well, you were upset and blaming yourself as you always do and I told you that I thought love wasn’t about saving a person from themselves or changing them to be someone else.  That’s what you were trying to do with her.  You tried to do that with Laurel and you tried to change yourself.  I watched you do it.  Anyhow, then I told you that love was about finding the person who was already right for you and you for her.”

“Wait, I remember now.  You said when I met her, I’d be ready for her.  Obviously I wasn’t because it took almost three years to get here!”

Dig waved a hand.  “I didn't say anything about the both of you being stubborn fools.  But she is the right woman for you.  And you’re the right man for her.  I know I gave you some grief about it all, and I still feel the same about letting this get in the way of our work, but... I am happy for you both.  You deserve this happiness.”

Oliver smiled, feeling a warmth settle through him.  He wasn’t entirely sure he believed it yet, that he deserved this.  But he knew Felicity deserved everything and she seemed to want him.  She’d told him, just the other night in fact, that she loved him.  It was the first time she’d said it since everything went to hell and god help him, his heart soared when she said those words.  If she loved him and she wanted to be in his life, well, then that was enough for him.  He was done running.  

Oliver Queen was going to make it his personal mission to make sure Felicity Smoak got every happiness she deserved.  Damn if he didn’t look forward to the task.  


	27. Real? Or Not Real? pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of this prompt: [Real? Or Not Real?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1908177/chapters/4936059) as [requested on tumblr](http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/98113593772/oh-mannn-could-you-please-expand-on-your-sex-pollen). Oliver has a talk with Dig about what happened when Cupid dosed him.

Oliver woke up to the sight of Dig reading something on his cell phone. His friend looked to be sitting in a chair next to the table he was laying on. He blinked a few times, trying to remember why he was on the med table. What was the last thing he remembered? 

Dig hadn’t noticed he was awake yet so Oliver took a moment to sift through his hazy memories. This felt an awful lot like waking up after a night of heavy drinking. His head pounded and his tongue felt like cotton wool in his mouth. The last thing he really remembered clearly was the plan they’d had to draw out “Cupid”. He’d been up in the club and had spotted the woman Felicity suspected was her. But then what?

The rest was so unclear, Oliver wasn’t sure if it was a memory or a dream or something he’d seen in a television show. A sweet scent, like flowers or fruit… Blue, dark lashed eyes… Full, brightly painted lips…  Skin warm, soft and smooth as silk underneath his fingers… A voice so dear to his ears that he didn’t even have to think twice about who it belonged to.  The remembered arousal was so strong that he felt it pulse through his blood even now, just thinking about it.

There were flashes of violent possessiveness, of arms grappling and growled declarations.  The feelings associated with those memories were familiar but so foreign.  He couldn’t remember ever having felt quite that strongly about anything.  It had to be a dream, didn’t it?

Turning his head, Oliver noticed the straps they’d used in the past to secure Roy when he’d been dangerous.  They weren’t secured but they rested next to him on the table.  Had he been strapped down?  He tested his limbs, surprised at how sore his muscles were.  

Dig detected the movement and looked up.  “Feeling better?” he asked as he stood.  He tapped out a something on his phone, before slipping it into his pocket. 

“What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

Oliver told him what he could recall. He left out the strange, arousing flashes he’d had.  Those, he was sure, weren’t important.  

Dig nodded, looking thoughtful.  He was watching Oliver closely.  “Do you remember Felicity being here?”

Suddenly, Oliver could recall more than just gauzy flashes of his beautiful partner.  He remembered a conversation.  There was begging, on his part, as he tried to convince her to free him.  Her hesitance had tested the limits of his patience at the time but looking back, he realized he’d put her in a horrible position.  She’d had clearly struggled against what he’d told her and what she’d believed was the right thing to do.  In fact, she’d been about to free him when the call had come in from Dig.  Whatever their partner had told her had caused her run away from him, but not before he’d seen the tears gathering in her eyes.  

After that, it was hazy again.  He recalled Dig and Roy, he recalled them hovering around him and then… blackness had taken over.  Another sedative. He hadn’t seen her again.  

“Is she here?  How long has it been?”

“She’s not here,” Dig told him.  “I had Roy drive her home.  She was pretty upset.”  His mouth flattened into a thin line.  “What did you say to her?  She pretty upset when we made it back here after tracking down Cupid.”

Oliver expelled a breath. “You found Cupid?”

“Yeah, we turned her over to Lance.  She won’t be harming anyone else.”

“What’d she get me with?”

Dig explained to him quickly the high powered aphrodisiac.  He also told Oliver exactly what he’d done to Felicity before he and Roy had to tackle him, sedate him and strap him to the table.  Then, they’d left him here with Felicity while they chased her down.  

“I don’t remember what I said to her,” Oliver lied.  In truth, he remembered everything he’d said.  The worst part was, he’d meant it all.  His desire for her had been strong and everything that had been so complicated between them since their disastrous first date had become suddenly clear.  

Felicity trusted him, she told him so herself.  Who better was there to keep her safe than he himself?  He’d worried that he couldn’t balance his duty to the city with loving her, but the thought of not having her at his side as he carried out his mission was incomprehensible to him now.  He’d pushed her towards Ray Palmer but what would happen if they hit it off?  Would she marry Ray?  Would she ultimately drift away from Arrow work?  Move across country and never see him again?  Even now, lucid as he was feeling, the notion brought out a cold sweat on his brow. 

Oliver struggled to sit up and Dig placed a hand on his back, steadying him.  “Whatever you said, man, she looked as upset as I’ve ever seen her.”

Guilt gnawed at him.  She was upset because she thought he’d been influenced by the drug Cupid had slipped him.  He had been, of course, but the drug had affected what he’d told her.  It had only made the arousal itch underneath his skin like a bug bite he couldn’t reach.  He needed to talk to her.  

“I’m good.  I need to go,” Oliver announced after he’d sat up and took a few breaths.  The room no longer swam and the pounding in his head had decreased.  Dig looked uncertain. 

“Where are you going?”

“I have something to take care of.”

“Let her have some space.  Whatever you have to say to her can wait.”

Oliver shot his friend a hard glare.  “Stay out of it.”

Dig glared back.  “I have stayed out of it.  I stayed out of it when you came up with that stupid plan to trick Slade last spring, I stayed out of it when you asked her out on a date and I stayed out of it when you broke her heart after that date went south.”

“You don’t know what happened.  We both agreed—“

“I know that she lost her smile for several weeks after and that is not cool with me, man.  I’ve stayed out of it long enough.  If you’re going over to her place just to upset her again, then I’m going to have to get in your way.”

Oliver clenched his teeth and reminded himself that Dig was just being a good friend.  He’d always been rather protective of Felicity, ever since she’d come on board.  The two of them had a special bond that even he didn’t know everything about.  He supposed that had something to do with the five months he’d taken off for Lian Yu after the Undertaking.  He could hardly blame the man for wanting to prevent his good friend from getting hurt.  But, dammit, he was supposed to be his friend too. 

“Do you think I  _want_  to hurt her?  I’ve never wanted to hurt her.  I’ve tried so hard to protect her from everything, protect her from  _myself_.  But it’s become clear that trying to pretend there isn’t something happening between us is only doing more damage,” Oliver explained. 

Dig watched him for a minute, his lips pursed.  Finally, he nodded.  “If your feelings for her were superficial, I’d say it’d be easy to push them aside.  What you’re saying makes me think that maybe you really do love her.”

“Of course I do, Dig,” Oliver replied quietly.  “I tried not to but…”

“But trying not to love Felicity is like trying to stop a hurricane,” Dig said.  Oliver’s eyes flashed to his and he put up his hands.  “Just as a friend, man.  She’s like a sister.  But I love her too, and I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“Staying away from her is hurting her.  I can’t do it anymore, Dig.”

“I understand.”  He patted Oliver on the shoulder.  “Go talk to her.”

“What should I say?”  His friend always seemed to have the inside track on relationship wisdom.  If only Oliver had started listening to him two and a half years ago. 

“Tell her the truth.  Tell her everything, man.  She’ll listen.”

Of course she would.  Oliver knew she would.  She was Felicity, his best friend, his partner and the goddamn love of his life.  He shook Dig’s hand and then, grabbing his coat and motorcycle keys, headed out of the foundry.  


	28. I can't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea I had after seeing the dialogue teases for 3x01.

He was distancing himself from her.Even now, standing facing one another in the Foundry, he was moving away from her.Felicity didn’t know whether to be sad or uncaring or just simply _furious_.After all those months of convincing herself that they were impossible, _unthinkable_ , and doing everything she could to protect her heart against getting broken… it happened anyhow.  

Everything had been going great the last few weeks.She and Oliver had been flirting more and more and then he’d asked her out and they’d kissed and the start of the date had been _perfect_ …

Until everything blew up.Literally.  

And now he was doing the whole “because of the life I lead” thing again.Except this time it hurt so so much more than it had after the whole Russia debacle. This time, she’d had _hope_.  

“It’s better this way, Felicity,” he said, his eyes downcast.“You’ll be safer.Happier.”

Bullshit.“Fine.But first I need you to tell me you didn’t mean it.”

“Mean what?”

“What you said at the mansion, that night you— _we—_ defeated Slade.Tell me that what you said to me wasn’t true.”

“Felicity…”

“If you can walk away from me, from _us,_ then you didn’t mean it.And I want to hear you say it, once and for all.”

His eyes met hers at last and he looked so pained, so unbearably sad that tears sprung to her own eyes.He stepped back to her until he stood right in front of her, his hands on her arms.“Don’t ask me to say I don’t love you,” he told her hoarsely. 

“Why not?” she whispered in reply. 

“Because it wouldn’t be true.”

Just like that, her heart shattered.“But you still want to break up with me.”

“I don’t want to.I have to.Felicity, I can’t be Oliver Queen _and_ the hero this city needs at the same time.I can’t love you and be the Arrow.”

“I don’t accept that,” she told him.This time, she was the one who stepped back.“I love you, Oliver.I have for so long now and you knew that.But what you’re doing right now is _wrong_.You are wrong.”

“Felicity,” he said, his voice pleading.But she turned and walked to the stairs leading out of the Foundry.She needed time to think.If he thought she wasn’t going to fight for him, he had another thing coming.But tonight, she needed to have a good cry and a whole pint of mint chip. 

 


	29. Holding Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at Oliver's thought process at the end of 3x01, "The Calm"

He knew why she didn’t want to talk.  He knew she knew what was coming.  Felicity was a smart woman, the smartest person he knew.  And he hadn’t exactly been subtle.  First, with his refusal to fight for QC when Ray Palmer showed up and then when he forced Dig from the team.  But putting it off wasn’t going to help matters and Oliver knew she knew that.  That she still sentimentally clung to postponing the discussion only made him feel worse. 

But he couldn’t draw this out.  He couldn’t hurt her any more than he had to already.  

“I thought I could be Oliver Queen and the Arrow.  But I can’t.”  He watched as her face fell.  Her eyes slid shut, hiding her pain from him.  His heart twisted bitterly in his chest, and for whatever reason, he softened it.  He couldn’t not.  Not after that scene in Dig and Lyla’s hospital room with their new daughter.  “Not now.  Maybe not ever.”

But his words only seemed to anger her.  Felicity’s eyes snapped open, flashing darkly blue at him from behind her glasses.  “Then say never!”  Her lips trembled and he couldn’t help but think that she’d never looked so beautiful as when she stood up to him.  “Stop… dangling maybes.”  Her voice softened and her eyes turned pleading.  She was ready to beg him, but this wasn’t at all the sort of begging he’d anticipated from her.  “Say that there’s no chance for us to be together.  Say that you never loved me! Say—“

Oliver couldn’t bear it any longer.  Bad enough that she was asking him to deny they had any future which he could _maybe_ manage to do with some very slim likelihood of credibility but… to deny that he loves her?  That’d be like trying to deny the sun in the sky.  He couldn’t do it and he couldn’t bear to see her beg him to do it.  

“Felicity…” he murmured, cutting her off.  He cupped her head in his hands and drew her to him at the same time as he bent forward, pressing his lips to hers.  

How many times over the past two years had he denied himself the knowledge of what it was like to kiss her?  Countless times, each more difficult than the last.  The first time he’d wanted to kiss her was when she insisted they infiltrate the underground casino together and that she was capable of going undercover.  Her eyes had flashed with that special passion she possessed and for a moment, he’d been utterly captivated.  

The second time he’d been utterly tempted was when they were about to swing across an elevator shaft together.  She’d babbled inappropriately once again and he’d been charmed, despite the seriousness of their mission and he’d wanted to press forward and brush his lips against hers.  For luck?  Maybe.  But he hadn’t.  

After that, he’d lost count of how many times he wanted to kiss her.  After she and Dig had come to find him on Lian Yu, it seemed like the urge had struck him daily.  It wasn’t long before he had to admit to himself that he was in danger of falling in love with her.  Of course, by then it’d been too late.  Far too late.  Getting involved with Sara when she returned to Starling had been a great way to distract himself from his gorgeous partner, work off some of his sexual energy and reconnect with an old, dear friend.  Sara wasn’t in love with him any more than he was with her; he knew her feelings towards Nyssa.  And Sara had strongly suspected his towards Felicity.

The night in the mansion, with his hastily cobbled together plan to take down Slade, he’d wanted to kiss her so bad that he’d had to bite the inside of his cheek.  Her eyes, when he’d told her he loved her, had been so big behind her glasses.  Her shock had been complete and had hurt him more than he’d expected.  The idea that he could love he was truly surprising to her.  He’d hidden his feelings better than he could have ever hoped and he felt terrible about it.  But he didn’t kiss her.  It wasn’t the time.  It was bad enough that he was using his feelings (and hers), he didn’t want to add a physical expression on top of it.  

That moment didn’t dissipate either.  Felicity had all but asked him to deny what he’d told her there on the beach after they’d imprisoned Slade and he… couldn’t.  He never could lie to her.  The following five months had only seen their relationship further evolve.  They were best friends, partners… but there was a constant buzz in the lair when they were there together.  They flirted and bantered with one another and while he knew it was dangerous to toy with her emotions (and with his own), he couldn’t seem to stop.  He grew addicted to her teasing smiles, her playful touches, the suggestive innuendos that no longer seemed awkward and involuntary, but something more.  Something with… intent.  That stirred his blood and he grew addicted to it.  

He knew he should regret having asked her out to dinner, seeing how everything had ended up.  But he couldn’t regret those moments together in that restaurant.  He could still see her, her hair loose and waving around her shoulders, her eyes warm and soft, the curves of her face lit by the flickering candle light.  He’d spilled his heart to her, told her things he’d never told another living soul.  He’d revealed just how she’d drawn him to her from that first moment with that red pen in her mouth.  Good god, he could still see it like it was just yesterday.  Her red lips around that pen, her eyes huge behind her glasses.  

Even with the horror that followed his admission, he could never regret the look Felicity had given him after she’d finally realized what he felt for her.  Love had shone in her eyes and he’d hold onto that memory for the rest of his life.  Because he knew, even now with his lips pressed to hers, that he was losing her.  As soon as this kiss ended, so would any hope he had for keeping her.  They were over before they began and it was shaping up to be the biggest goddamn tragedy of his life.  This was their first kiss and it was their last kiss.  And he was a selfish bastard for taking it the way he had but he couldn’t let her go without finally knowing what it was like to kiss her. 

Felicity tasted amazing.  He kept the kiss chaste, more or less, for both their sanities.  But he could taste the hint of her on her lips as he turned them, his hands still firm on her face, his thumbs brushing at her cheeks as he struggled both to restrain himself and to keep her there. 

He drew back at last, simply to relieve his burning lungs.  His lips brushed hers; he was reluctant to pull back any further and he could feel her gasping against his mouth and he swallowed her gasps.  His nose brushed hers and he fought the urge to dive back into her mouth.  He wanted so desperately to slant his lips over hers, possess her truly and fully.  To plunge his tongue into her mouth and stroke against her flesh.  He held back.  It was one of the most difficult things he’d ever done.  

Oliver continued to hold her close, his hands still cupping her face.  Her hands were at his elbows and he watched as her eyes slowly opened.  He could barely read her expression; it wasn’t one he’d seen on her before.  Her eyes were dark but he couldn’t tell if it was arousal or some other emotion.  He wanted to ask her.  He wanted to know everything.  But first… 

“Don’t ask me to say that I don’t love you,” he told her, hoping that she understood his meaning.  She had to know what he was saying that he loved her and would probably always love her, even if he could not be with her. She had to _know_. 

Felicity’s hands moved up from his elbows to grasp his wrists lightly.  Would she kiss him again?  Ask him to reconsider?  Instead, he watched as her gaze hardened.  Felicity pulled at his hands, forcing him to release her.  

“I told you.  Once we talked, it would be over.”  Then, she turned and, with a swish of her ponytail against his fingertips, she walked away.  

Oliver’s heart stuttered his chest and he kept his hands up, willing himself to recall the feel of her skin against his fingers, her weight in his hands.  For one glorious moment, she had been pressed up against him, her lips against his, and now she was gone and he found himself so much colder in her absence that he’d been before.  The chill seeped through his skin, settling in his bones and his throat ached. 

Loss.  He felt the keen edge of loss and for the first time in the last twenty-four hours, he questioned whether he’d made the right decision.  Could he bear this if it meant losing her?  If it meant never touching her again?  He’d kissed her, finally, and now that he knew what that was like, could he absolutely promise himself it would never happen again? 

Before he could wallow too much longer, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.  Who on earth could be calling him now?  Lance was still in the hospital (he should drop in and say hi before he left), Dig was here with Lyla and their beautiful new baby… Roy, maybe? 

The name on the screen said “Barry Allen”.  He’d programmed the kids number nine months ago before he’d left Starling City.  Last he knew, Barry was still in a coma from that lightning strike.  At least, Felicity hadn’t updated them on his condition any time recently.  Curious, he answered, glad for the distraction from his troubles.  From Felicity. 


	30. Rubbing Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [a prompt on Tumblr](http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100271495317/olicity-and-26): "Rubbing Noses"

It was strange— what Felicity kept recalling about her one and only kiss with Oliver, in the weeks after it’d occurred.  Of all the details she could have possibly focused on; his scent, the restrained strength of his hands as he held her face, the soft warmth of his lips pressed to hers… what she remembered the clearest was his nose, rubbing alongside hers.  In the breathless moments that followed the kiss, where she could tell he was fighting the urge to dive back in just as hard as she was, his nose had brushed hers.  

And that one simple gesture, apparently, had fueled her fantasies for weeks now. 

Felicity was tucked away in the foundry basement, running scans on her computers.  They were still on the hunt for Sara’s killer, even while “her boys” were halfway around the world in Corto Maltese, tracking down Thea to bring her home. Felicity had heard from them just a half hour ago, Oliver’s terse voice telling her there had been complications with an ARGUS agent there. It was that brief, perfunctory exchange tht had set off her latest round of nose-related fantasies, in fact.  

Felicity had known that kissing Oliver would be a life-changing event.  It’s why she was initially so upset with him for kissing her.  He had been ending things between them one minute, and kissing her the next!  She would have rather lived in blissful ignorance of just what it felt like to be desired by Oliver Queen. 

But now, she was left with a broken heart, a damaged friendship, and entirely too much knowledge of how it felt to have his nose rub so sensuously alongside hers.  

Dammit. 


	31. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [a prompt on Tumblr](http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100285214637/olicity-hand-holding-theres-fluff-for-you): Hand Holding

In the aftermath of their failed date and Sara’s death, the physical contact between them had dwindled considerably.  Now, it was as though they each went out of their way to avoid touching one another.  For his part, Oiiver knew he held back for two reasons: respect and fear. 

Respect, because she was trying to move on from him.  He’d told her to do it, forced her to make that choice.  He knew she’d started seeing Ray Palmer and he didn’t want to get in the ay of that.  Ray was a nice guy and he was better for Felicity than Oliver could ever hope to be.  

The fear was all on him though.  Oliver worried that if he touched her, it might open the floodgates.  If he he hugged or or even just touched out shoulder the way he always has before, he might never want to stop.  He’d never want to let go. 

So he held back. 

But tonight, his reasons didn’t seem to matter.  He was walking her back to her car from the foundry after a successful nights patrolling.  Starling had been slammed by freezing rain earlier that night and there were frozen puddles everywhere. He’d cautioned Felicity to be careful after she’d skidded precariously once (cursing her damn heels all the while).  That was when he couldn’t deny what she really needed and Oliver had grabbed her hand to steady her. 

Without the benefit of gloves (the storm had been so sudden), her hands were like ice. He covered her hand with his, transferring his warmth to her as he guided her through the icy patches towards her car.  She reached the door without further incident but Oliver continued to hold her hand in his, long after the need to had passed. 


	32. keeping him warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [a prompt on Tumblr](http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100296418587/also-3-27-olicity-flutter-lashes): cuddling & keeping the other person warm

Autumn descended upon Starling City with a vengeance the moment Felicity finally returned home from her visit to Queen Consolidated and Ray Palmer. Rain slashed at her windows and wind howled through the trees outside her bedroom window, echoing her tumultuous emotions.  Felicity was exhausted after the emotionally draining day and wasted no time at all in slipping into her coziest flannel pj bottoms and cotton tank top.  After fixing herself a cup of hot cocoa and catching up on her backlogged DVR, she snuggled down under the blankets of her bed to sleep. 

She was awoken by a loud banging noise.  After a moment of panic, she realized it was her front door.  Hurriedly, she threw back her covers and ran out to the foyer.  After a quick glance through the peep hole, she disengaged the locks and threw open the door.  

There, on her porch, stood a soaking wet Oliver Queen. 

 

"Oliver!  It’s the middle of the night!" she cried.  She had no idea what time it actually was, but it had to be well after midnight.  He looked  _terrible,_ completely soaked and haggard beyond his years.  The events of the last two days had taken their toll on him as well.  

"I— I couldn’t sleep there," he told her, his voice a roughened croak.  "Not where she— I don’t want to die down there, Felicity."

Her heart lurched as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her home.  He didn’t fight her, merely let himself be pulled into her bathroom where she pushed on his shoulders to make him sit on the toilet seat lid.  He remained silent as she pulled several towels out of the cabinet.  Without even thinking about it, she took one and began to dry his hair.  Only then did he look up, meeting her eyes.  His own were so sad and yet so grateful that she felt tears begin to sting at her own eyes.  She quickly handed him the rest of the towels. 

"Here.  Keep drying off and get out of those wet clothes.  I’ll go get you something dry to put on."

Felicity found an old pair of sweatpants belonging to an ex-boyfriend of hers along with one of her favorite oversized t shirts.  She set them outside the bathroom door and gave the door a quick knock. 

"Oliver?  I have some clothes here for you.  I’ll set them on the floor.  Come on out to the living room when you’re ready."

She heard a quiet, “Thanks,” in answer before she retreated. In the kitchen, she made them both steaming mugs of cocoa and carried them out to the living room and waited.  A few minutes later, Oliver emerged.  He stood in the doorway, looking no less pathetic than he had on her doorstep.  At least he was dry now, she thought to herself. She patted the seat next to her on the sofa and then gestured to the cocoa.  

"Something warm to drink, you look like you could use it."  He made no move to pick up the mug after he sat so she pressed on.  "I know what you said before and I know what I said too but… do you want to talk about it now?" 

Oliver turned to her then, and his eyes were filled with tears.  Something on her face must have betrayed how she felt to see him so wrecked because an instant later, his face crumpled and a heartbreaking sob escaped his throat.  

"She’s gone," he cried as Felicity reached for him, pulling him into her arms.  He clutched at her, burying his face in her neck.  "I don’t want it to be me.  Please, Felicity."

She shushed him softly and held onto him tighter.   Her hands rubbed comforting circles into his back as he wet the skin of her neck with his tears.  Oliver’s shoulders shook with the strength of his sobs and Felicity could not help but cry along with him. 

And so they cried together, mourning their lost friend, until Oliver’s sobs turned into shudders.  Felicity pulled the cozy blanket she kept on the back of the sofa over them both.  He didn’t speak again and soon his breathing evened out, signaling he’d finally fallen asleep.  She debated for a moment wriggling out from under him and returning to her bed, but she didn’t want to disturb him.  Not when he was finally getting the rest he so badly needed. 

So, she curled into him and let her own eyes drift shut.  The sounds of the waning storm outside helped to lull her to sleep. 

The sun’s rays streaming through her windows woke Felicity the next morning.  She was stretched out on the sofa, throw pillow under her head and the blanket covering her body.  Oliver was gone.  

Groaning, she sat up.  That’s when she noticed the post-it stuck to the table next to their two (now long cold) mugs of cocoa.  It simply read, “Thank you.”

He never mentioned that night to her again and she wasn’t about to bring it up.  The tensions between them eased, however, and for that Felicity was extremely grateful. 


	33. first class idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [a prompt on Tumblr](http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100420813757/this-isnt-one-of-your-numbered-prompts-but-ill): "This isn't one of your numbered prompts but I'll throw it out there anyway: Felicity teases Oliver to (successfully) make him jealous of her upcoming yoga date with Matt. It turns out that "Matt" is her yoga mat."

Oliver thought he’d been doing a pretty good job, letting Felicity go.  He hadn’t chased her down when she’d walked away from him (not once, but  _twice_ ).  He hadn’t tipped over a single table in fury when she’d gone to Central City to see Barry.  When he’d found out she’d taken a job with Ray Palmer at Queen Consolidated, hell, he’d  _congratulated_  her.  When they worked together in the foundry, he gave her space and absolutely did not find himself constantly sneaking glances in her direction. 

Okay, that last one might not be true. 

But, considering how his love for her only seemed to be  _growing_  and not waning, he thought he was doing pretty well.  It was such a shame that one careless overheard conversation was going to undo weeks of healthy progress on his part. 

Roy and Felicity hadn’t realized he was listening in when they started chatting about their plans for the evening.  The night’s patrol had gone smoothly and Oliver had gone into the bathroom to change into his cargo pants and henley.  They hadn’t heard him come out and with Dig already gone home to Lyla and Sara, their voices had carried and echoed through the foundry basement. 

"Hot date tonight?" Felicity asked Roy. 

A snort.  ”Thea won’t even speak to me.  Just a tv dinner and Netflix for me.  You?”

"Oh, you know it.  I’ve got a super hot date with Matt tonight."

 _Matt??  Who the fuck was Matt?!_   Oliver held his breath, waiting for more details but apparently Roy knew exactly who Matt was, for he just chuckled. 

"Alright.  Don’t let yourself get too sore now," Roy cautioned and Oliver felt his blood start to boil.   _Sore?!_

Jealousy like Oliver had never known before pulsed through him, hazing his vision with red, fogging his mind and tensing his muscles.  He felt like he was going to be sick.

Oliver made his presence known then and both Felicity and Roy departed soon after.  He tried to put what he’d overheard out of his mind.  He even tried a few runs on the salmon ladder.  But no more than a half hour later saw him grabbing his Ducati keys and heading for the exit.

She might not even still be at her place, he knew.  She could already be out on her  _hot date_.  If so, he’d just hang out, out of sight of course, until she returned.  He just wanted to make sure she was safe.  That was all.  Okay, so maybe he wanted a look at this Matt character too.  

Oliver parked his bike a few houses down from her place and crept through the landscaping up to her living room window.  The lights were on, which could mean she was still home.  Or it could just mean she’d left her lights on.  The only vehicle out front was hers so if she was home, she was alone.  So far.  He’d just stick around until this jerk Matt showed up. He had to see him, he had to  _know_. 

Oliver heard some sound coming from inside Felicity’s place and he angled himself so he could peer through the gap in her curtains.  He felt like the worst sort of creep right then, spying on her, but it was long past time for him to turn back.

What he saw surprised him.  Soothing music could barely be heard as Felicity moved on the floor in front of the windows.  She was dressed in skintight lycra, showing of her subtle, feminine curves.  Her hair was pulled back as usual, but no glasses were perched on her nose. Her feet were bare, her toenails a bright fuschia.  Her back was arched, her body a fine line and as he watched, she switched positions smoothly, her muscles flexing as she stretched.  Spread herself.  Blossomed.  It was beautiful.   _She_  was beautiful. 

Oliver swallowed thickly, pushing back the familiar burn of arousal he felt.  He noticed then that she was performing these moves on a long, pink mat.  A yoga mat.   _Matt._

Groaning softly at himself, Oliver moved away from the window.  What a first class idiot he was.  He’d been so hopped up on jealousy that he’d rushed over here… to do what?  Confront this mystery man?  Confront Felicity?  The weeks of denial and avoidance hadn’t helped him to forget her.   _Nothing_ could do that.  No, all that had only festered his feelings until he became so taut with tension that he… 

Snapped.

Oliver pushed a shaking hand through his hair as he stood on the sidewalk before Felicity’s house.  Tonight, it was a false alarm and he should have felt relief from that but he didn’t.  Because it was only a matter of time before it _wasn’t_  a false alarm.  He knew Ray Palmer was interested in her and hell, why wouldn’t he be?  Eventually, Felicity would likely agree to date him and then Oliver would truly be in danger of losing her forever. 

So he had a choice to make.  He could get back on his bike, head back to his “cave” and spend the night trying and failing to sleep.  Or… he could go knock on her door, take her in his arms, tell her how sorry he was for taking so long and promising her that he will never give up on her.  He could kiss her, hold her, love her and never leave her again.  Because she was the better part of him. 

Oliver stood there, staring at the light from the windows, thinking of the amazing woman inside.  

And he made his choice. 


	34. Organic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: World-weary businessman Oliver Queen finds more than dairy free ice cream when he stops at the local organic market.

At first, Oliver Queen came to this trendy, organic market because they sold the only brand of dairy free ice cream that he could remotely stand.  Every other brand he’d tried, and he’d tried them all, was bland and tasteless.  Then, his buddy Sara who was just as body conscious as he was these days, told him about this market and their great selection of dairy-free ice cream, not to mention all the other goodies they sold. 

He was skeptical at first, watching all the hybrid cars in the parking lot and tattooed, dreadlocked looking patrons (or were they the employees?).  This was definitely not his crowd.  Dressed in the tailored suit and driving the latest, greatest and most certainly gas guzzling supercar, Oliver was clearly not the target demographic for this ultra liberal and environmentally sound bastion of nutrition.  But, dammit, he wanted decent ice cream and he had learned over the years to trust Sara’s advice in all things. She might be a couple years younger than he was, but the petite blonde was wise beyond her years.  

Sighing, Oliver got out of his sleek Aston Martin and locked the doors, before heading into the bustling market. 

Inside, he found a cacophony of sights and smells and was mildly surprised to find both of them to be very pleasant.  The produce department was a riot of color and bountiful offerings.  Smiling employees offered him a taste of this apple or that orange or that leaf of radicchio.  Humming, Oliver tried a few things and then had to return to the outside to grab a shopping cart because clearly, he would be leaving with more than just a pint of dairy-free ice cream.  

He ended up selecting three different flavors to try. 

The bakery was his next stop and he spent more time than was wise drooling over the canapés and mini cupcakes before requesting a fresh loaf of their rosemary sourdough loaf.  It smelled  _heavenly_  and would go fantastically with the freshly made chicken noodle soup he’d just acquired in the deli.  

By the time Oliver made it to the checkout, his cart was full to the top and he couldn’t find it in him to regret a single selection.  He was already planning another trip back to pick up more groceries when he reached the front of the line and met eyes with the cashier. 

She was an angel.  That was the only word to describe her as she smiled at him.  He smiled back, setting his items up on the belt for her to scan and pass to the bagger.  This woman, her name tag read  _Felicity_  and somehow just that one word made his heart lurch in his chest, stood out among this crowd of hippies.  Though he knew, compared to the stuffed shirts Oliver spent the majority of his time with at the Queen Consolidated offices, she would certainly look out of place.  But in a  _good_  way.  

Her blond hair was pulled back into a bouncy ponytail, the ends curling sweetly and tempting his fingers.  The style showed off her ears, which displayed several piercings including what he knew was called an industrial piercing at the top of her right ear.  The curved bar wound through the holes and he had the most insane urge to reach out and touch it, to see if the metal was warmed from her skin.  She had a few tattoos, nothing like the rest of the patrons or her co-workers, but small understated markings like a triangle on the inside of her wrist or a feather/tree near her elbow. He wondered if she had more and where they were, what they were of.  

Oliver realized he was staring when the sound of Felicity clearing her throat cut through the fog enveloping his brain.  Shaking himself, he chuckled at being caught out and replied, “Excuse me? I’m sorry, I wandered there for a minute.” 

She smiled again and the expression made her face just glow.  “I asked if you wanted a bag for this or if you’d brought your own?”

He blinked, not understanding.  “Brought my own grocery bag?”  He’d never heard of such a thing. 

She pointed over his shoulder and he turned to see a display of cloth grocery bags behind him.  “Many of our customers buy those and reuse them.  Helps protect the environment a little bit.”

Just ten minutes ago he would have laughed at the very notion.  How was reusing one grocery bag going to save the environment?  But now, with her smiling blue eyes on him, Oliver felt like a changed man.  He’d found a new religion.  He grabbed a few bags off the display and handed them to the young tattooed man who was bagging groceries for this enchanting young woman.  “You talked me into it.”

Her resulting grin was  _everything_. 

They chatted while she scanned all his items, giving her opinion on some of his selections when he asked and even when he didn’t ask.  Oliver found himself hanging on her every word.  

When he paid, he smiled at her, suddenly reluctant to leave her presence.  “Thank you,” he told her as she handed him his receipt. 

“You’re welcome.  And the name is Felicity.  Feel free to come to my checkout line anytime,” she replied, pointing at her name badge. 

“Hi, Felicity.  I’m Oliver Queen. And I’m certain I’ll back in your line soon,” he assured her. She blushed a little at that and looked very pleased.  He really enjoyed the way she bit into her lower lip as her eyes cast downward.  Oh yes, he’d definitely be back.  

Oliver stepped out into the evening twilight, feeling as though he’d had a religious experience.  He pushed the grocery cart over to his ridiculously expensive car and loaded the bags in where he could find room.  When he slid behind the wheel, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket before starting the car.  A few swipes of the finger and he was calling his best friend. 

“Sara!  I just stopped at that market you recommended to me.  For that ice cream.”

“Oh really?” she replied, her voice a knowing purr.  His eyes narrowed.  

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” she sang.  “Did you find what you were looking for?” 

“Sara, I found  _everything_.”  

Her resulting giggle rang out over the phone line. “I knew you would!  Hey, why don’t you stop by with that ice cream and you can tell me all about it.”

He agreed and hung up.  As he steered his car out of the lot, Oliver wondered if this whole errand had been one big setup.  Sara had been complaining that Oliver needed to find someone for the last six months and he’d thwarted all her efforts to set him up with someone.  Now he was wondering if Sara had gotten her wish and he had a feeling that his meeting with Felicity wasn’t so chance after all. 


	35. Dreaming of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity dreams of Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan to write one of these from Oliver’s point of view but decided to post this one right now. Clearly, I was inspired by last night’s Flash episode!

She didn’t always dream about Oliver.  Sometimes she dreamt about the latest greatest tablet coming on the market.  Sometimes she dreamed about that latte at the coffee shop around the corner from her townhouse.  But… when it came to the really personal kinds of dreams, yeah, it was Oliver.

It started not long after she met him, actually.  Before she even really knew anything about him besides what the tabloids published about him.  All it took was a smile and a lame excuse and he was in her head like that.

But then she got to know him.  Felicity saw underneath the layers he presented to the world, to the man he was inside and her dreams stepped up a notch.  Instead of basic crush object dreams, she began to dream about simple things like watching movies together or taking walks in the park or gazing at the stars.  She dreamt long conversations where she never could recall what exactly was said but she was always left with this amazing sense of belonging and contentment.  

Watching him train shirtless, of course, added a whole other level to these dreams.  On those nights, instead of holding hands and sharing secrets, there was skin against skin, hearts pounding, teeth gripping flesh and breathless moans that filled her ears even as she woke, sweating with her own arousal.

 

 

The dreams didn’t abate after their failed attempt at dating either.  Instead of being a generally casual occurrence, maybe once or twice a month, the dreams now happened several times a week.  That kiss in the hospital corridor… now she had a concrete point of reference for her dreams.  The sweet, companionable dreams came rarer and rarer and the sweaty, heart stopping dreams took a front seat.

The night after her trip to Central City, Felicity had the most vivid dream yet.  She’d arrived in Starling, checked in with her team (god, she’d missed them,all of them), and then headed home to change, shower and sleep.  She’d been exhausted when she’d finally collapsed on her mattress, the familiar scent of her pillow welcoming her home.

It normally took her a while to settle down and fall 1,532asleep but she dropped right into blissful sleep almost instantly.  For a while, her sleep was restful and dreamless.  But her subconscious was quick to work against her, recalling her conversation with Barry on board the train.

As always, she was vaguely aware as she was dreaming as she watched Oliver, dressed as the Arrow, crawl through the window in her bedroom.  She’d dreamt this very scenario at least a half a dozen times before, after all.  But her subconscious was exhausted and beyond caring and was more than happy to embrace the fantasy.  Sometimes he was dressed as Oliver, sometimes as the Arrow.  Tonight, he was in full leather regalia but his hood was down and his mask was off.  Just like the night he’d come to save her from the Count at Queen Consolidated.

God help her, he looked really good in those leather trousers.  

In her dream, she was sitting up in bed, wearing some ridiculously skimpy excuse for pajamas that she’d probably never wear in a million years.  A tablet was in her lap and presumably, she was catching up on some work.  It didn’t matter because all that was forgotten the instant she laid eyes on him.

“Oliver!”  Her voice was breathless, affected.  “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you again,” he admitted, crossing to the bed.  He wasn’t wearing his quiver and he didn’t have his bow either.  She couldn’t care less.  “I missed you.”

“Oliver…”

He knelt on the mattress, one hand going up to cup the back of her head and draw her towards him.  She went willingly, letting out a sigh as his lips covered hers.  God, it felt like coming home.  His tongue licked at her lips and she opened for him without hesitation.  They hadn’t kissed like this before, the embrace in the hospital had been so brief, so chaste.  This kiss was definitely not either of those things.

Felicity ran her hands up over his chest, feeling the form of his muscles underneath the leather jacket as she moaned into the kiss.  Oliver was a fantastic kisser, his lips firm and soft and definitely busy.  Soon, he was kissing across her jaw, down her neck, sucking the flesh there into his mouth and without thinking, she arched into him, groaning.  

“Felicity,” he mumbled, nibbling at the sensitive spot just under her ear.  “I want you.”

His breath was hot on her skin and she felt herself heating up.  “I want you too.”

Oliver released her at once, causing her to whimper in protest.  But then, as she watched, he began to shed his leathers.  Biting her lip, Felicity sank back into the pillows to watch.  Inch by inch, he was revealed to her and her eyes greedily ate up the sight.  He caught her gaze and gave her a lopsided grin.  Then, he was back on the bed, crawling over her, peeling her tank top and sleep shorts from her body.  

Felicity lifted her hips to help him remove the garments and enjoyed the way his eyes were hot as they traveled over her naked form.  

“You. Are. Gorgeous,” he told her, punctuating each word with a kiss to her leg as he moved up her body.  His scruff brushed against her skin, causing her to shiver.  

He used his hands to pull her legs apart, his thumbs rubbing circles into her inner thighs.  Felicity shifted on the sheets, the heat from his touch building in her as he stroked her skin lazily.  He was hesitating and it was driving her wild.  

“Oliver, please,” she moaned.  

“Please what?” he murmured, his breath brushing against her most sensitive of areas.  

“Please just— I can’t—” She squirmed and panted, unable to form a coherent sentence.  

Oliver took pity on her, finally settling between her spread legs.  He started with a chaste kiss to her quivering flesh, then another, then— his tongue circled around her clit, down to her entrance, back up again and the noise that escaped her throat was loud and needy.  She could feel his smirk as he continued to taste her, taking his time and expertly building her arousal until she felt like she could burst into flames at any minute.

Shifting his position, Oliver moved until he got his shoulders between her legs, keeping her spread, and brought his fingers up to join in his task.  He hummed against her, sending vibrations straight to her clit as his finger gently pressed into her.  Slowly, he started to pump his finger in time with the lashes of his tongue against her throbbing clit and when she started to shake, he added another finger.  Wrapping his lips around her clit, he started to suck and Felicity flew apart with the most soul-shattering orgasm she’d ever experienced.  Dimly, she could hear her own screams echoing off the walls as he stroked and licked her through the aftershocks, bringing her down gently.  

“Oh god,” she breathed, as soon as she regained the power of speech.  Oliver stretched out beside her, looking suitably smug.  “How are you so good at that?  No wait, don’t answer that…”

“I’ve wanted to do that to you for so long now,” he admitted, leaning up to kiss her softly.  She could taste herself on him and it was a heady, decadent thing.  After a moment, he pulled back and she saw a twinkle in his eye.  “But I’m not done with you yet.”

Felicity grinned back at the dark promise in his voice and held her arms open for him as he moved up and over her, covering her body with his.  She could feel his erection, hard and long, against her hip and she couldn’t wait to feel that inside of her at last.

A persistent buzzing pulled at her, like she’d been hooked by fishing line and was being reeled away.  Her mind protested the interruption until she was suddenly blinking against the sunlight peeking through her bedroom window.  

She had a long moment where she realized she’d just had a dream and none of that had actually happened.  She was still aroused, of course she was, but she also felt a pain in her heart.  It was getting harder and harder to have these dreams and not feel this aching disappointment when she woke and discovered none of it was real.  Rolling over in her bed, where she lay alone, Felicity clutched her blankets to herself and let herself have a moment to grieve.  

The events in that dream would never happen.  She knew that logically.  Oliver might have danced around the subject of his feelings for her, hinting that perhaps he did love her, but the fact was that he couldn’t possibly feel the same way for her as she did for him.  If he did, he would fight for her.  For them.  Heart heavy, she allowed herself another minute before pulling back the covers and getting up and out of bed to get ready for her day.


	36. Too Cold For Casinos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa! I wrote this little bit of fluff for [Maddie](http://if-its-you-thats-asking.tumblr.com/). I hope this helps you have a happy holiday.

“Why couldn’t the mob have infiltrated a casino in Vegas,” Oliver grumbled as he paced behind Felicity, pausing to glare out the picture window of the suite they were staying in. 

“Because they infiltrated one in South Lake Tahoe instead,” Felicity muttered, tapping keys on the laptop she’d brought with them from Starling.  “I prefer this, actually.  We could have run into my mother in Vegas.”  She shuddered dramatically, causing Oliver to snort.  

“But it doesn’t snow in Vegas.”

 

“That’s true…” She turned from the desk where the laptop was running searches on the mob boss they were here to hunt down and looked out the window.  What normally would have been a picturesque view of shimmering Lake Tahoe was a swirling vortex of falling snow.  “But it’s pretty, isn’t it?”

Oliver stopped by the window and sighed.  “How are we going to get out of here?  This is an in and out job, Felicity.  We could be on a plane back to Starling tonight but in this storm?  We’re not going anywhere!”

“Is that so bad?” she asked.  Felicity got to her feet and walked over to join him at the window.  “We don’t get much snow in Starling.”

“I just was hoping we wouldn’t have to actually stay the night here.”  He didn’t meet her eyes.  Felicity was getting used to it.  Ever since their disastrous date and the confrontation afterwards, he’d been purposefully keeping his distance.  Which was fine by her, she didn’t want to be kept on the chain for him, but she did miss the closeness they’d once enjoyed. And now he seemed to be anxious to get away from her.  

It was a little demoralizing, to be honest.  

“At least we have a nice place to stay if we do end up stuck here,” she offered, gesturing at the suite around them. 

Oliver’s name and her prowess at the tables had brought them to the attention of the casino’s management and they’d had the room comped.  Neither of them had bothered to correct the assumption on the staff’s part that they were a couple.  As Oliver had mentioned, they hadn’t expected to have to stay the night and even if they did, Oliver didn’t quite have the funds for his own room.  

Felicity turned around to look at the room and started to realize what Oliver’s problem probably was.  It was a suite, but there was only one bedroom with a king sized bed.  Still, if he was worried about sharing a bed with her, there was a sofa out here in the sitting area.  

“Oliver, this business dealing with the Triad will take me an hour, maybe two tops.  I’m already nearly hacked into their servers and once that’s done, well, the rest is just your cleanup work.  But the fact of the matter is that we  _are_ going to be stuck here for tonight.  No plane is going to take off in this storm and even if it would, I wouldn’t want to be on it.  You better make yourself comfortable.”

Oliver sighed and turned to face her.  She didn’t miss the anguished look on his face.  

She gentled her voice.  “If you’re concerned, I’ll take the sofa out here and you can have the bed.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.  I’ll take the sofa,” Oliver murmured.  Was he _blushing_?

Felicity grit her jaw and turned back to the laptop.  “Whatever you say, boss,” she muttered. 

As she’d predicted, she expertly accessed the Triad mainframe moments later and Oliver left to deal with the members of the syndicate who were in the hotel.  There was no need for the full Arrow-gear; Oliver was just going to slip a ski mask on in case the mob members he planned to knock out and tie up for the authorities to deal with saw his face.  It wouldn’t do, of course, for the Arrow to be spotted in Lake Tahoe at the same time as Oliver Queen.  Felicity made him wear an earpiece so she could talk him in to the room the Triad were at, just one floor up and so she could keep tabs on him.  Tension between them or not, she always worried about him when he was out in the field. 

Oliver was back in the suite an hour later.  The take-down had gone perfectly according to plan and while dusk was descending outside, the snow was coming down even harder than before.  She wanted to appreciate the beautiful sight but it was difficult with Oliver brooding next to her.  

“Oliver, please relax.  I know its a hardship to be stuck here with me, but try to deal, okay?”

“It’s not a hardship, Felicity,” he admitted. 

“Then what the hell is your problem?”

“My problem is…” Oliver trailed off and passed a hand over his eyes as he paced in front of the large window.  “The problem is I don’t know if I can trust myself here with you.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes.  “Why?  Are you going to hulk out or something?  Do you turn into Mr. Hyde at the stroke of midnight?  Do you snore super loud?  Actually, I’m worrying about that now because I can’t deal with snoring if its really loud.  I had a boyfriend once who snored so loud I could not sleep in the same  _house_  as him.”

Oliver looked exasperated.  “That’s not what I mean.  Felicity, do you know what being around you is like for me?”

He couldn’t possibly mean… “I’m pretty sure I put deodorant on this morning,” she quipped, laughing a little nervously. 

He stepped up to her, his expression serious but more open than she’d seen it since their failed date months ago.  “Felicity, I”m saying I  _want_  you.  Everything I’ve felt for you have just… grown.  I tried to stop it, it couldn’t be stopped.  I tried to ignore it, couldn’t do that either.  I tried to step back, thinking it was best for you and for me and for the city… but every time I’m in a room with you I can’t stop thinking about how I want to kiss you and tell you I love you and never let you go ever again.” 

Her mouth had gone totally dry.  “Oliver…?”

He reached up and cupped his hands around her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing circles through the cashmere of her sweater.  “Felicity, if you’ve changed your mind about me, about  _us_ , let me know.”

“I should ask you the same.  I mean, those are lovely words, Oliver, but are you changing your mind about being able to be with me?  I can’t let you dangle another maybe in front of me.”

Oliver lifted a hand and brought it over to cup her face, his thumb now rubbing along her jawline.  “No more maybes, Felicity.  I couldn’t do that to you.  You deserve someone who will give you a commitment.  And if I can’t bear the thought of you finding that with someone else or being in the same suite with you without touching you, well… I’m not stupid, Felicity.  Nor am I in the habit of lying to you.”

“Oh,” she breathed.  Her breath had left her in a whoosh of air.  

“So answer me.  Do you still want me?”

“Oliver, I never stopped.  I said I wouldn’t wait for you to die in that basement without getting to experience  _life_  as well.  But if I can experience life with you, that’s what I really want.  I want it  _all_  with you.”

He smiled then, his eyes shining with light as he bent his head towards hers.  And when his lips covered hers, Felicity released a sigh as she sunk into his embrace.  Their first kiss had tasted like a goodbye, bittersweet and tinged with regret.  This kiss, however, tasted like promise.  Love and desire and everything a kiss should be passed between them.  

As her arms wound around his neck, drawing him closer to her still, Felicity began to realize that any question of who would be sleeping on the sofa and how they would be spending their forced “imprisonment” in this hotel suite were now entirely moot.  If Oliver thought she’d let him out of that bed until the sun broke through the clouds, he had another thing coming. 


	37. Three Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [a prompt on Tumblr](http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/106863451252/just-saw-your-prompts-post-if-you-feel-so): "Just saw your prompts post. If you feel so inspired, how about some olicity in the rain? The higher the rating, the better. :-)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry darling, no smut here. Alas. I was inspired for a particular scene and smut wasn’t gonna happen.

Felicity burst out of the door behind Verdant, stumbling into the alley, her breath caught in her throat.  It was raining as though the clouds had been torn open with a knife, water coursing down in sheets.  When she’d arrived at the foundry just ten minutes before, at Dig’s urgent but cryptic phone call, she’d taken care not to get wet by using a trench coat and umbrella.  The latter had been discarded as soon as she’d reached the bottom of the foundry steps and had seen the impossible standing right there in front of her computers. 

Now, the cold spring rain felt like deliverance.  Her clothes were soaked within moments, her hair, her skin… there was no escaping it.  Right then, she didn’t want to escape it.  If she was cold and soaked, then she wouldn’t feel her heart threatening to burst out of her chest.  

She didn’t know where she was going, what she was doing, so she stopped and leaned against the brick wall, trying to gather her wits.  For three long months, she had grieved for Oliver, tried to honor him as best she could, tried to just  _get out of bed_  in the morning and go on with her life.   There wasn’t a single moment that hadn’t been a struggle for her to do just that.  _Three months_  of the worst sort of pain.  She’d thought her dad leaving them when she was a kid was bad.  She’d thought the belief that Cooper had hung himself was bad.   _Nothing_  could have prepared her for the devastation that was learning Oliver had been killed by Ra’s al Ghul.  The grief had threatened to consume her whole. 

But a half hour ago, she’d sat at her desk at Palmer Technologies and answered her cell when it rang.  “Get to the foundry.  Now.”  Dig’s voice hadn’t left any room for argument.  She hadn’t questioned for an instant the imperative and had dropped everything to hurry over.  After all, these days the team was  _everything_.  

It turns out that the emergency was, in fact, Oliver himself.  He was standing right before her computers, talking in quiet tones to Roy and Diggle and all three men had looked her way when she’d halted at the bottom of the stairs, her umbrella clattering to the floor.  It was a joke.  It was a mistake.  This was all a goddamn  _dream_.  It wasn’t real.  She couldn’t let herself think it was real.  It’d been three months and she’d been doing so  _well_.

The door she’d exited out of a moment before banged open and without even looking, Felicity pushed off the wall and hurried down the alley in the opposite direction.  

“Felicity.”  His impossible voice called after her and every nerve in her body wanted to respond, to answer him, to believe.  

But she  _couldn’t_.  She’d come so far. 

“Felicity, wait!”

He was running after her.  She could hear the wet sound of his boots splashing down the alley after her.  A hysterical laugh threatened to bubble out of her throat.  Was she finally losing her mind? 

Large hands grabbed her shoulders, halting her, spinning her around.  Felicity buried the sound of her sob into the broad chest in front of her, already inhaling that perfect scent that she had missed for three tortuous months. 

“No, you can’t be,” she gasped, even as her cold and trembling fingers grasped at the soaked fabric of his shirt.  

“I am, Felicity,” he replied, his arms wrapping around her, holding her close to him.  Hysteria again threatened to spill out of her but she continued to cling to him. 

A moment later, he drew her back and his finger underneath her chin tilted her head up until she was looking into his impossibly blue eyes.  “I’m here,” he murmured. 

“Please.”  She wasn’t even sure what she was asking for but Oliver seemed to know regardless.  He cupped her face and bent his head, pressing his lips against hers.  Both of their faces were wet from the rain.  Hers was also wet from tears she hadn’t known she was shedding. 

The kiss deepened and his arms once again banded around her, holding her so close until she could feel his fingertips brushing her ribs on either side through the damp material of her coat and blouse.  Felicity welcomed his tongue into her mouth and the heat that sparked from the intimate contact began to spread slowly through her limbs, waking her up from her shocked daze.  He was here.  This was  _real_.  

“Oliver,” she gasped against his mouth, drawing much need breath into her starved lungs. 

“I missed you so fucking much,” he whispered, sipping at her lips as though he could not bear not to be kissing her.  

“You were dead,” she cried.  

“Shhh,” he soothed.  One of his hands released her, coming up to wipe at her cheeks uselessly against the continued rain.  “I’m here now.”

“How?” Her voice broke.  

“I’ll tell you.  I promise.  I’ll tell you everything.  Just… let’s get you out of this rain, okay?  You’re shaking like a leaf.”

She couldn’t even feel the cold, but her muscles ached from shivering.  So she nodded.  She needed to hear this.  Her shock was fading, slowly being replaced with the knowledge that he was here, he was  _alive_.  As he lead her back inside the building, Felicity could feel the ice around her heart that she’d kept and protected for three long months finally beginning to melt, washed away by the rain.  


	38. a woman you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wants to forget her turmoil over losing Oliver but when Ray drops a declaration on her, she can’t hide any longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty dumb thing that I was inspired to write up. Forgive me. 
> 
> And I'm closing up this drabble collection. I will either just leave posts on Tumbr ([follow me there](http://callistawolf.tumblr.com) if you like!), or will post them as standalones (maybe in a series) here.

By her estimation, Felicity had been doing very well since learning Oliver was dead.  There’s been that initial gasping moment, as Malcolm laid the bloody sword down and left her, Roy and Dig with the shock of it all.  The hysteria had pushed in then and Felicity had pushed back, shifting instantly to action mode.  She had to test the blood on the sword, hack satellites and servers, track Ra’s and his goddamned League and see what she could find out.  

Then, when she’d hit nothing but dead ends, the mission had beckoned.  Crime never took a holiday in Starling, not even when its Golden Boy was cut down in the prime of his life (not that the city knew that).  Felicity busied herself with doing what she’d always done: running the comms and keeping her boys safe.  Dig took to wearing the hood, though not on every mission.  He lead Roy into battle and the three of them worked through their grief that way.  And it had worked brilliantly.  

Until right now. 

 

Felicity had begun dating Ray a few weeks back.  He’d been asking since first revealing his A.T.O.M. project to her and she’d finally run out of excuses.  It was good that she went out and didn’t just hide herself in the foundry basement or in her apartment.  This would be another distraction. 

They’d gone on a few days, mostly casual or work related affairs.  He’d kissed her one more time, a chaste peck on her lips, at her door after her last date with him.  She was hoping for a little more after tonight’s date, something to help her think of something else besides the fact that she hadn’t heard Oliver’s voice for almost two whole months, so she’d invited Ray into her apartment when he’d brought her home.  She’d poured them each a glass of wine, they’d sat on her sofa and talked and Ray had kissed her again, not so chaste this time.  But then he’d ruined it…

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” he murmured, pulling back and smiling softly at her as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.  

Those words were like a glass of ice water being dumped over her head.  In a flash, she was back in the basement, and Oliver was declaring his love with not so much as a stutter to his voice or a bat of his eyelash.  And she’d just stood there,  _stunned_.  

Felicity pulled away.  “No.”  

Ray looked at her, his brow furrowed. 

She pushed up from the sofa.  “No…”   She stumbled away, turning her back to him.  “No, no, no.”

“Felicity?”  Ray stood behind her, and he reached out for her shoulder.  

“You can’t stay that to me.”

“Felicity, look at me.”  She didn’t move, but he went on.  “What’s the matter?”

“Don’t— don’t say that.” 

“What, that I’m falling in love with you?  I am. I didn’t mean to, but I am.”

The ice water returned.  “Don’t!  Ray, you— you can’t.” 

“Why not?”

Now, Felicity turned to face and she could feel that  _emotion_  she’d bottled down two months ago rising back up.  “Because I don’t want to be a woman you love!” she cried.  “I can’t hear that now!”

Ray looked alarmed.  “What?  Why?”

She closed her eyes and pressed her trembling fingers to her forehead.  Ray didn’t even know, of course.  She’d done a very good job at keeping the different parts of her life separate from one another. Ray didn’t know what Oliver was to her or even that he was dead.  Felicity had done a great job at covering tracks and leaking out to the press that Oliver Queen was on a trip to Europe, trying to drum up investors for another bid to get his company back.  The act reminded her so much of how they’d covered for him when he’d fled to Lian YU after Tommy died… except this time he wasn’t on a godawful island.  He was dead.  

She’d kept it a secret because it had always been so important to keep that secret but right now… right now her defenses were down and she was just so damn tired of it.  

“Because that’s what he said.  And then he died,” she told him quietly, not meeting his eyes. 

Ray’s expression gentled.  “Who?”

Felicity hadn’t discussed her dating past with Ray very much.  To be fair, it wasn’t a very palatable history and how depressing is  _that_?  As far as Oliver went, the most he knew was that she’d been Oliver EA before the Isabel Debacle (as she liked to think of it) took place.  

“Oliver,” she admitted.  “Oliver told me he loved me and then he left and he died.”

Ray’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.  “Oliver Queen?”

She nodded miserably. 

“Wait… back up.  He’s dead?  I thought he was in Germany!  Since when were you dating him?”

Felicity sighed and walked over to the windows. “I wasn’t dating him,” she muttered, ignoring the first part of his question.  “It was… complicated.”

“Okay,” Ray said slowly.  “And he’s not in Germany.”

She shook her head, unwilling to voice it again.  

“He died?”

Nod. 

“How?”

“Can we not talk about this?”

Ray looked like he wanted to argue but he held his tongue as he watched her face.  “Maybe I should go,” he suggested. 

Felicity had started off the evening, hoping for a little mindless pleasure to take her mind off of how damn numb she was feeling.  But now, the moment was shattered and there was no going back.  She nodded.  “You probably should.”

He left a few moments later, seeing himself out.  Felicity carried their wine glasses into the kitchen and left them in the sink.  She locked up, turned off the lights and got ready for bed.  As she peeled back the covers on her bed and climbed in, she released a deep sigh.  

It seemed that no matter what she did, no matter how she tried to bury it, she was still very much under Oliver Queen’s spell.  

He was  _gone_.  He wasn’t coming back.  And even now she couldn’t even bear to hear another man say he might love for her because she’d be catapulted back to that moment at the foundry. The sincerity in his eyes was so unlike all the other times he’d tried to tell her how he felt.  There was no ruse, no backwards talk, no insinuation… Just pure emotion.  Oliver finally was speaking to her from the heart but it was too late.  She couldn’t keep him there, _wouldn’t_  keep him there.  And she lost him.  

Was there no loving anyone else after Oliver Queen?  Would she always be beholden to that man?  Maybe only two months had passed… at the same time it felt like it’d been much longer than that and like it was just yesterday.  Would the walls around her heart crumble in time?  

As she rolled to her side, pulling her duvet with her, she made a mental note to take John up on his offer of a listening ear tomorrow.  It was time she talked to someone who knew a little of what she was going through.  He’d lost Oliver too, after all.  Maybe if she talked about it, the pain would lessen and those walls would come down, eventually.  

Then, maybe, someday she could be someone another person loved.  


End file.
